Destinos
by Georgia Tomaz
Summary: Ela estava cansada de ser frágil, e de sempre estar em perigo. Depois da sua festa de aniversário Bella tem uma reação diferente ao ataque de Jasper. Péssimo resumo, prometo que a fic tá melhor.
1. A Festa

**N/A**

**Oi, gente!!!**

**Olha eu aqui de novo...**

**Primeiro, deixa eu esclarecer algumas coisas...**

**Aqui todos são iguais aos originais: os Cullen são vampiros e a Bella continua sendo humana. A história se passa a partir da festa de aniversário, como em Lua Nova, e daí começa a mudar.**

**Eu ainda não decidi, mas acho que o Jacob não vai aparecer aqui. Mas isso pode mudar, dependendo da opinião da maioria.**

**Diferente da minha fic anterior, essa não tem ainda um cronograma completo de acontecimentos, então tudo pode acontecer. Também não será muito longa, mas eu espero que vocês gostem mesmo assim.**

**Eu prometo postar uma vez por semana, pelo menos, mas dependendo das reviews isso pode melhorar um pouco... ;)**

**xoxo**

**Capítulo 1 – A Festa**

**## Bela PoV ##**

- Feliz aniversário, Bella – Edward disse me dando um beijo assim que saí da caminhonete, depois de estacioná-la ao lado do seu Volvo.

- Não, Edward! – sibilei baixinho, olhando em volta para ter certeza de que ninguém tinha ouvido.

- Não seja assim, Bella – ele disse, sem perder o sorriso e me abraçando – Geralmente as pessoas gostam de aniversários. Eu não te entendo. E aí? Já escolheu seu presente?

- Há muito tempo – respondi parando para encará-lo, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, e eu tinha certeza de que ele sabia do que eu estava falando.

- Isso está fora de cogitação – ele respondeu sério.

- Eu poderia pelo menos faltar à escola hoje?

- Não seja difícil, Bella. Vai ser um dia maravilhoso pra você. Todo mundo querendo te agradar, fazendo tudo o que você quiser. O que isso tem de errado?

- O que isso tem de errado? Eu estou ficando mais velha Edward!

- Dezoito anos, Bella. Isso não é nenhum absurdo.

- Eu sou mais velha que você agora. Isso é um absurdo!

- Não, tecnicamente – ele sorriu - E além do mais, Alice está te esperando pra te dar um abraço. Ela está ansiosa para te ver.

- Acho que não vou escapar dessa, não é?

- Acho que não... – ele beijou minha testa delicadamente, e voltamos a caminhar.

As primeiras aulas se passaram rapidamente. Felizmente ninguém descobrira que era meu aniversário, e o dia seguia razoavelmente normal, exceto pela pequena pixel, com seus cabelos curtos e espetados para todos os lados, saltitando no fundo do refeitório, olhando pra mim com um sorriso que me assustava. Instintivamente, eu apertei a mão de Edward, que me abraçou, e caminhou comigo em direção a ela.

- Bella! – Alice gritou, enquanto eu me apressava em sua direção para que ela pudesse falar baixo, mesmo sabendo que seria inútil – Feliz aniversário!

Ela correu em minha direção e se chocou contra mim, num abraço tão forte, que eu teria caído se Edward não tivesse ao meu lado para me segurar.

- Alice... – eu disse quase sem fôlego – eu não... consigo... respirar...

- Oh, desculpe – ela disse se afastando, e voltando a saltitar – E então, aproveitando o dia?

- Sim, como todos os outros. Hoje é um dia normal, Alice. Um dia como qualquer outro. Por favor, colabore.

- Nem pensar, Bella! Hoje é o seu dia, e nem de longe é um dia como qualquer outro. Hoje é seu aniversário, goste você ou não!

- Alice, por favor – Edward interrompeu antes que aquilo virasse uma discussão – Hoje é o aniversário de Bella. Vamos, pelo menos hoje, fazer as coisas do modo dela.

- Tudo bem – ela disse vencida – Pelo menos durante o dia. Mas à noite teremos... FESTA!!!

- Ah, não... – gemi, sabendo que não teria como escapar dessa.

- Sem essa, Bella! – ela falou, tentando inutilmente parecer brava – Eu te pego às cinco pra te arrumar.

- Sem essa você, Alice. Eu sei que não vou conseguir escapar da festa, mas você não me fará de Barbie no dia do meu aniversário!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. A festa começa às oito. Não se atrase.

- Não se preocupe – Edward falou voltando a me abraçar – Eu me encarrego de fazê-la chegar no horário.

Suspirei pesadamente, e caminhei em direção à mesa para almoçar. Felizmente eles pareceram esquecer temporariamente aquele assunto, e voltamos a conversar sobre assuntos banais, até o horário de voltar à aula. Éramos apenas nós três na mesa, já que Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie fingiam ter se formado e agora estariam na faculdade. Pelo menos agora eles estavam livres de ter que freqüentar o colegial, e tinham seu tempo livre para fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Eu almocei, como sempre, enquanto Edward e Alice apenas me observavam comer. Alguns minutos depois o sinal tocou, anunciando o fim do intervalo. Alice me deu um abraço e Edward me acompanhou até a minha sala, me dando um beijo no rosto e indo até a sua sala. As últimas aulas se seguiram tranqüilas, e passaram bem rápidas, apesar de hoje eu não ter tanta pressa assim para que elas acabassem.

Quando saí do prédio Edward e Alice me esperavam no estacionamento, ao lado da minha caminhonete.

- O que você quer fazer agora? – Edward me perguntou enquanto me abraçava.

- Edward, por favor... Hoje é um dia normal, como qualquer outro, e eu vou fazer tudo o que eu costumo fazer todos os dias. Por favor, colabore...

- Nossa, estamos de mau humor hoje, hein?

- Alice, você também não!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – ela disse levantando os ombros – Faça o quiser do seu dia. Mas à noite terá uma festa te esperando.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Bella, querida, o Edward já está aqui – Charlie gritou da sala.

Eu ainda estava em frente ao espelho usando o roupão de banho, com praticamente todo o meu guarda roupa jogado em cima da cama, e não tinha idéia do que usar. Eu não queria uma festa de aniversário, mas já que eu teria uma, eu gostaria de estar bonita, mas as minhas roupas não ajudavam. Meu cabelo já estava arrumado e meu rosto tinha uma maquiagem leve, mas eu realmente não tinha nada para usar.

- Bella? – Charlie chamou, batendo na porta? – Está vestida? Posso entrar?

- Entra, pai.

- Edward pediu que lhe entregasse isso – ele falou colocando uma caixa branca em cima da minha cama – Ele disse que foi Alice que mandou, e que você estava esperando por isso.

Eu olhei para caixa meio sem entender. Até onde eu me lembro, eu não estava esperando nada de Alice além da festa de aniversário. Dei de ombros e fui até a caixa assim que Charlie saiu do quarto. Tirei a tampa lentamente, com medo de que algo talvez fosse pular em cima de mim. De Alice você pode esperar tudo.

Havia muitas camadas de papel de seda, e meu queixo quase caiu quando eu retirei a ultima folha. Era um vestido. Um _lindo_ vestido azul. Era exatamente o que eu estava procurando. Agora sim, eu podia ir para a minha festa de aniversário. É claro que Alice veria que eu não tinha o que usar.

Depois de colocar o vestido calcei uma sandália de salto alto e dei uma última olhada no espelho. Perfeito. Eu realmente não queria uma festa de aniversário, mas já que era inevitável, não custava nada aproveitá-la, não é? Passei um pouco de perfume e dei uma última retocada no batom. Estava pronta. Desci as escadas lentamente para não tropeçar, e encontrei um Charlie boquiaberto me olhando como se eu fosse um ET. Será que tinha algo errado em mim? Dei uma olhada rápida e tudo parecia estar em ordem. Edward também me pareceu surpreso, mas ele logo voltou a sorrir tranqüilo.

- Você está bonita Bella – Charlie falou – Tente não chegar muito tarde, ok?

- Vou tentar – eu disse sorrindo.

- Feliz aniversário, Bells.

- Obrigada, pai.

- Eu vou cuidar bem dela, Charlie – Edward falou – Não se preocupe, ela não chegará muito tarde.

- Ok. Vão com cuidado garotos.

Eu dei um abraço em Charlie e nós saímos em direção ao Volvo prata estacionado em frente à minha casa. Edward abriu a porta para que eu entrasse, e depois assumiu seu lugar ao volante.

- Você está realmente linda, Bella.

- Obrigada – eu disse já sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

- Tenho que agradecer à Alice. Esse vestido ficou perfeito. Mas salto alto?

- É, hoje é um dia especial. Eu não podia vir de tênis. Só prometa que não vai me deixar cair, ok?

- Eu não vou me afastar de você nem por um segundo. Você parece mais animada com a festa. O que houve?

- Bem, digamos que eu me acostumei com a idéia. Já que não posso escapar disso, não custa nada tentar me divertir um pouco, não é? E você também não precisa andar tão devagar. Eu sei que você está fazendo força para não passar de 100 km/h. Hoje eu não vou reclamar – falei rindo.

- Quem é você e o que fez com a minha Bella? – Edward perguntou divertido.

- Bem, eu tenho 18 anos agora. Acho que tá na hora de mudar algumas coisas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Alguns minutos depois chegamos à casa dos Cullen. Aparentemente estava tudo normal, como em qualquer outro dia, e por um momento eu pensei que Alice tivesse desistido de tudo. Mas eu não tinha tanta sorte assim. Edward abriu a porta do carro e estendeu a mão para me ajudar a sair. Ele me abraçou e seguimos para a entrada da casa, me ajudando a não tropeçar com as sandálias altas.

- Eu juro que eu tentei segurá-la, mas você sabe como é a Alice – ele disse, parecendo realmente sem graça – Mas o máximo que eu consegui foi uma comemoração em família. Por favor, tente parecer que gostou. Esme ficaria chateada se você não se divertisse na sua própria festa.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Edward. Mesmo que Alice tivesse convidado Forks inteira, ainda assim eu me divertiria. Afinal, é o meu aniversário, não é? Mas antes de entrarmos, eu queria pedir uma coisa. Um presente de aniversário...

- O que você quiser.

- Me beija...

Eu fechei meus olhos e os lábios frios de Edward tocaram os meus, e então eu senti aquela já conhecida corrente elétrica percorrendo todo o meu corpo, mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em aprofundar o beijo, ele se afastou, acariciando meu rosto.

- Eu te amo, Bella.

- Eu te amo mais.

- Impossível – ele disse, sorrindo – Feliz aniversário, meu amor.

Edward abriu a porta, e todos estavam nos esperando na sala. Havia muitas velas, e vasos com flores, e até alguns balões prateados num dos cantos da sala. Uma música suave vinha de algum lugar que eu não identifiquei. Havia uma enorme mesa no canto, com algumas bandejas de canapés, e um enorme bolo de aniversário. Também tinha uma pilha de pratos e vários talheres, organizados em fileiras, e mais algumas taças vazias. Ainda que todos aqueles vampiros fossem capazes de comer, ainda assim havia muita comida ali. Ao lado do bolo havia também uma pequena pilha de presentes, cobertos com um papel prateado.

- Bella – Alice gritou, pulando em cima de mim, como fizera antes no refeitório da escola, mas agora, sem as pessoas olhando, Edward foi mais rápido e a pegou, antes que ela pudesse se chocar contra mim e causar algum acidente.

- Alice, cuidado! – ele a repreendeu.

- Oh, desculpe. É que às vezes eu esqueço que você ainda é humana.

Pára tudo. Eu ouvi direito? Ela disse "ainda"? Será que ela viu alguma coisa em suas visões? Uma súbita alegria me tomou, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Está tudo bem, Edward. Ela só está um pouco mais hiperativa hoje. Afinal, não é todo dia que temos uma festa, não é?

Edward apenas me olhou meio desconfiado, mas a soltou.

- Definitivamente, você não é a Bella que eu conheço... – ele sorriu.

- Ah, Bella. Obrigada. E feliz aniversário – Alice disse me abraçando, dessa vez com mais cuidado, sob os olhos atentos de Edward.

Todos vieram falar comigo e me abraçaram, me desejando felicidades. Apenas Jasper me cumprimentou de longe, e Rosalie apenas sorriu meio sem graça. Com certeza ela não estava muito feliz por participar daquilo tudo, e deveria estar me detestando um pouco mais por isso. Mas pelo menos ela não ficou me encarando, como fazia algumas vezes.

- Então? – Alice perguntou, praticamente quicando no lugar – Bolo ou presentes? O que você quer fazer primeiro?

- Como eu sei que vocês não comem, vamos aos presentes primeiro. Eu posso comer quando chegar em casa.

- Bella, querida – Esme falou – Você não acha que eu vá deixar você sair daqui sem comer nada, não é? Que espécie de anfitriã eu seria se permitisse isso?

- Obrigada, Esme. Mas vamos então abrir os presentes. Depois eu como o bolo.

- O meu primeiro – Edward disse, colocando uma pequena caixinha na minha mão – Eu espero que você goste...

- Se foi você quem escolheu, eu tenho certeza de que vou adorar.

_Eu peguei o pequeno pacote enquanto passava meu dedo pela borda do papel e o puxava por baixo da fita._

_- Droga! – murmurei quando o papel cortou meu dedo. Eu o puxei rápido para examinar o estrago e uma pequena gota de sangue saía do pequeno corte. Depois disso tudo aconteceu muito rápido._

_- Não! – Edward rosnou._

_Ele se jogou por cima de mim, me jogando por cima da mesa. Ela caiu, assim como eu, derrubando o bolo, os presentes, as flores e tudo o mais que estava ali em cima. Tudo caiu numa bagunça de cristais quebrados._

_Jasper se chocou contra Edward, e o som pareceu com o de um deslizamento de pedras. Houve outro barulho, um terrível rosnado que parecia ter saído de dentro do peito de Jasper. Ele tentou passar por Edward, mostrando seus dentes a apenas alguns centímetros do rosto de Edward. Emmett pegou Jasper no mesmo segundo, prendendo-o em seu aperto de aço, mas Jasper lutou com ele, seus olhos selvagens, vazios, focados apenas em mim._

_Depois do choque, só ficou a dor. Eu caí no chão ao lado do piano, com meus braços jogados para trás, instintivamente para aparar a queda, jogando-os nos cacos de vidro quebrado. Só agora eu sentia a dor queimando, pulsante, que corria desde o meu pulso até a dobra do meu cotovelo. Confusa e desorientada, eu olhei pra cima por causa do sangue pulsante que saía do meu braço, e olhei para os olhos de seis vampiros repentinamente vorazes._

Imediatamente Emmett levou Jasper pra fora de casa, ajudado por Rosalie e Alice. Esme estava parada ao lado de Carlisle, e eu podia notar todo o desconforto que ela sentia por estar ali, com o cheiro do meu sangue invadindo o ar. Edward caminhou lentamente em minha direção, mas parou a alguns metros de distância. Eu sabia que era demais pra ele. Meu cheiro era ainda mais forte pra ele do que para os outros.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou com a voz triste, mantendo distância de mim.

- ... – Minha voz não saiu. Eu estava paralisada, ainda tentando assimilar o que acabara de acontecer. Talvez eu estivesse esperando mais algum ataque.

- Venha, Bella – Carlisle disse, me ajudando a levantar e me tirando do transe – Deixe eu cuidar do seu braço.

- Não! – eu puxei meu braço com força assim que fiquei de pé – Eu quero ir pra casa agora. Charlie pode me levar ao hospital.

- Calma, Bella – Edward disse, se aproximando de mim – Eu posso te levar ao hospital se você prefere.

- Não, Edward!

- Pelo menos me deixe te levar pra casa, ok?

- Não precisa. Charlie pode vir me buscar – eu disse já puxando o celular da bolsa e discando o número de casa.

- Mas Bella, eu...

- Não se aproxime de mim, Edward! – eu gritei antes que ele chegasse a me tocar, fazendo-o olhar pra mim assustado – Olha só como eu estou? Banhada em sangue. Eu não quero que você se aproxime de mim agora. Me deixe ir!

Eu me virei e saí rápido pela porta deixando-os parados na sala, assustados ainda com a minha reação. E pra falar a verdade nem eu mesma tinha entendido o que acabara de acontecer. Eu realmente fiquei assustada com tudo aquilo. Eu já tinha sido atacada por um vampiro louco e sedento uma vez, mas eu não estava preparada para um ataque que partisse de um dos vampiros de quem eu tanto gostava.


	2. Pontos

**Capítulo 2 – Pontos**

**## Bela PoV ##**

Enquanto caminhava pela estrada escura eu pensava no que tinha acontecido há pouco. Tudo estava bem até eu me cortar. Era minha festa de aniversário, e eu estava perto daqueles que eu amava, e que eu considerava minha segunda família, e tinha esperanças de que eles se tornassem minha _verdadeira _família. Tudo estava perfeito, até a minha má sorte dar sinal de vida, e me lembrar que ainda estava ali.

Alguns minutos depois eu vi as luzes da viatura de Charlie se aproximando pela estrada e agradeci mentalmente por ele chegar tão rápido. Ele parou logo ao meu lado e me olhou assustado, vendo a minha roupa toda manchada de sangue.

- Bella, o que houve? – ele perguntou alarmado.

- Agora não, pai – eu disse, enquanto entrava na viatura.

- Como não, Bella? Olhe pra você! Está cheia de sangue. O que aconteceu? Quem fez isso com você? Onde está Edward?

- Pai, por favor...

- Me dia o que aconteceu, Bella!

- Eu caí, está bem?

- Caiu?

- É, eu caí. Caí por cima de alguns copos, e me cortei com o vidro. Só isso.

- E cadê todo mundo? Porque o doutor não cuidou de você? Porque ninguém te levou ao hospital? E porque seu namorado não te trouxe? Porque você me ligou pra te buscar? Porque você está vindo sozinha?

- Pai, por favor. Só me leve ao hospital. Depois eu te explico tudo.

Charlie olhou pra mim, e percebeu a expressão triste que eu tinha, então resolveu deixar o assunto de lado. Ele ainda resmungou algumas coisas contra Edward enquanto dirigia, mas eu não conseguia entender uma palavra, e sinceramente, também não queria ouvir. Eu sentia meu estômago embrulhar pelo cheiro do sangue e estava me concentrando em não desmaiar.

Chegamos ao hospital em alguns minutos, e Charlie me ajudou a sair do carro, praticamente me carregando até a entrada. Meu braço doía muito, e eu mal conseguia me manter em pé, nauseada pelo cheiro do sangue. Eu fechei meus olhos e apenas me deixei ser levada. Ele me colocou deitada numa maca e passou a mão pelo meu cabelo.

- Eu juro que se alguém causou isso a você vai se ver comigo – ele sussurrou.

- E então, o que temos aqui? – uma voz desconhecida perguntou.

- Ela caiu, e se cortou com cacos de vidro – Charlie explicou ao desconhecido.

- É, isso aqui está bem feio – eu senti dedos frios analisando meu braço – mas nada que alguns pontos não resolvam. Em alguns dias será apenas uma cicatriz.

- Mais uma – eu disse abrindo os olhos.

Eu ainda não tinha visto o homem parado à minha frente, o que era bem estranho em Forks. Apesar de estar aqui há pouco menos de um ano, eu já conhecia praticamente a cidade inteira. E pela beleza dele, eu lembraria se já tivesse visto ele antes. Ele era alto, tinha o cabelo louro amarrado em um rabo de cavalo e uma barba por fazer. Seus olhos eram de um azul que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Ele era um pouco mais alto que Charlie, e quase tão branco quanto Edward. Eu não consegui dizer mais nada, e eu tinha certeza que estava com a boca aberta.

- Não vai ficar tão feio, é... Isabella – ele falou, conferindo meu nome na ficha.

- Bella – eu o corrigi.

- O que?

- Bella. Me chame de Bella.

- Ela não gosta do nome todo – Charlie explicou.

- Tudo bem. Bella, então – ele sorriu – Eu sou James. Agora vamos cuidar desse braço, ok? Chefe Swan, eu preciso que você saia agora e espere na recepção. Quando estiver terminado eu peço pra lhe chamar.

- Tudo bem pra você? – Charlie perguntou, passando a mão no meu cabelo.

- Pai, eu não tenho cinco anos...

- Oh, claro, desculpe – ele disse, saindo da sala.

- Queda feia, hein? – James falou sentando-se ao lado da cama, e trazendo uma mesinha cheia de coisas para mais perto.

- É, eu sou meio desastrada mesmo...

- Tem muito vidro no corte. Vou ter que limpar bem antes de suturar, e isso pode levar um tempo. Mas não se preocupe, você não vai sentir nada.

James se virou para a mesinha ao seu lado e mexeu em algumas coisas. Logo depois ele se voltou para mim, levantando uma seringa com um líquido transparente dentro. Eu fechei os olhos novamente soltando um suspiro pesado, sentindo meu estômago voltar a revirar, enquanto ele aplicava a anestesia em volta do corte.

- Medo de agulhas, Bella? – ele perguntou alegremente.

- Eu já devia ter me acostumado, mas é, eu tenho medo de agulhas.

Alguns segundos depois a anestesia fez efeito, e eu senti uma sensação entorpecida se espalhando pelo meu braço. James mexeu em algumas partes, perguntando se eu podia sentir e eu neguei com a cabeça, me recusando a abrir os olhos. Sabia que vê-lo mexendo no ferimento aberto faria todo o meu autocontrole sumir. Não havia mais dor, mas eu sentia quando ele tocava no corte, retirando os pequenos fragmentos de vidro dali. Era uma sensação estranha.

Aquilo estava levando mais tempo do que eu esperava, e eu me perguntei se teria demorado tanto se fosse Carlisle ali, no lugar de James. Mas ele estava fazendo um bom trabalho. Eu estava surpresa com a quantidade de vidro que parecia ter no meu braço, mas nem por um momento cogitei abrir os olhos, sabendo que isso não seria de grande ajuda na minha estratégia de não vomitar.

- Pronto – James disse cortando a linha – Pode abrir os olhos agora.

- Obrigada.

- Eu vou fazer um curativo agora e vou receitar alguns analgésicos para a dor.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça e me sentei na maca enquanto ele levantava da cadeira e mexia em alguns armários próximos, pegando o material que precisava.

- Desculpa a curiosidade, mas você é novo por aqui, não é?

- Sou sim – ele sorriu, voltando a se sentar perto de mim para fazer o curativo – Eu cheguei há alguns dias. Terminei o curso de medicina há pouco tempo e sempre me disseram que podemos aprender mais em cidades pequenas. Nos grandes centros existem poucos médicos realmente dispostos a ensinar o que sabem, e aqui há um ótimo médico, que me pareceu bem atencioso em me ajudar.

- Carlisle – eu murmurei mais pra mim do que pra ele.

- Ele mesmo – ele disse alegremente – Você o conhece?

- Sim.

- Ele parece mesmo ser uma boa pessoa.

- Ele é. Tenho certeza que poderá aprender muito com ele.

- Prontinho, Bella. Fique com o curativo por esta noite e retire-o amanhã. Deixe o corte livre, mas cuidado com os pontos. Volte aqui em uma semana para retirá-los, ou antes disso se sangrar. Aqui está a receita dos analgésicos e os horários pra você tomar. Se sentir dor entre os horários, pode colocar uma bolsa de gelo para aliviar.

- Obrigada, doutor.

- James. Pode me chamar de James.

- Ok. James.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la Bella.

Eu apenas sorri, e saí daquela sala indo encontrar Charlie na recepção. Ele se levantou quando me viu, e caminhou em minha direção, me abraçando e me levando pra fora em direção à viatura estacionada ali perto.

- Quer conversar agora? – ele perguntou hesitante enquanto abria a porta.

- Amanhã, pai.

- Tudo bem.

A viagem de volta pra casa foi feita em silêncio. Assim que chegamos em casa eu disse "boa noite" a Charlie e subi para o meu quarto. Tinha sido um longo dia. Muita coisa tinha acontecido e eu precisava de um tempo sozinha pra entender tudo. Meu braço começava a doer e eu voltei do meio das escadas, indo buscar um pouco de gelo na cozinha, e finalmente indo para o meu quarto, deixando Charlie com seu futebol na sala.

Entrei no meu quarto fechando a porta antes de acender a luz. Quando o quarto foi iluminado eu ofeguei, assustada. Edward estava do outro lado do quarto, sentado na janela, olhando pra mim com uma expressão tão triste que me deu vontade de correr até ele e abraçá-lo. Mas eu não podia fazer isso. Apesar do curativo em meu braço, eu ainda estava banhada em sangue. Talvez por isso ele ainda estivesse na janela. Talvez o ar fresco ajudasse com o cheiro.

- Eu... Eu... Vou tomar um banho...

- Eu espero...

- Ok.

Eu tomei um banho um pouco mais demorado, para ter certeza de tirar todo o cheiro de sangue do corpo. Lavei o cabelo de novo e fiquei sentindo a água quente batendo no meu corpo para relaxar um pouco. Eu estava com medo de entrar no quarto de novo. Pela primeira vez, desde que conheci Edward, eu estava com medo. Eu ainda via a expressão que ele tinha no rosto quando olhou pra mim, caída na sala, em sua casa. Eu ainda via seus olhos, negros e sedentos, me encarando.

Eu sabia que ele não me atacaria, mas ainda assim, eu senti medo. Um medo que me descontrolou, e me fez fugir de lá, sozinha, sangrando. Um medo que agora se transformava em raiva, por ser tão frágil, tão indefesa. Raiva por não ser igual a ele, e por ele não querer mudar isso. E agora ele estava ali, no meu quarto, e eu não sabia se eu queria que ele estivesse ali.

Desliguei o chuveiro e me vesti lentamente, depois de me enxugar. Penteei o cabelo e escovei os dentes. Coloquei a roupa suja de sangue em uma sacola e a amarrei bem apertado para conter o cheiro. Amanhã eu daria um jeito nela. "Coragem Bella!" disse pra mim mesma, olhando para o reflexo pálido no espelho, e saí do banheiro.

Entrei no quarto caminhando lentamente, os olhos fixos no chão. Fechei a porta e sentei na cama. Soltei um longo suspiro, e só então me permiti olhar para Edward. Ele ainda tinha a expressão triste, parado na janela do mesmo jeito que estava quando eu saí. Uma perfeita estátua de Adonis.

- Eu trouxe seus presentes – ele disse baixo, sua voz triste, apontando para alguns embrulhos no pé da minha cama.

- Obrigada – eu disse simplesmente.

- Não vai abri-los?

- Eu... – eu me estiquei para pegá-los, mas me lembrei do porque de toda a confusão e desisti, voltando a me encostar na cabeceira da cama – Eu acho melhor não. Pelo menos não agora. Posso abri-los amanhã.

- Eu posso tirar os embrulhos se você quiser...

- Isso é ridículo, Edward! – eu praticamente gritei – Eu sei que eu sou desastrada, e propensa a todos os tipos de acidentes possíveis, mas isso já é absurdo! Agora, além de acidentes de carro e vampiros sádicos me caçando, eu vou ter que tomar cuidado pra não me ferir na frente de _vocês_ para não ser atacada?

- Bella...

- Não, Edward! Nada disso precisaria acontecer. Você sabe disso!

- Você é humana, Bella. Nada do que aconteceu é absurdo. É normal as pessoas se cortarem, se machucarem de vez em quando.

- Mas não é normal essa pessoa ser atacada por um louco querendo beber o seu sangue, e não é normal o namorado dela não conseguir chegar perto dela para ajudá-la, com medo de perder o controle e terminar por matá-la.

- Mas Bella, é o que nós somos...

- Mas não precisava ser assim. Eu não quero ser a humana frágil, que você tem que tomar cuidado a todo segundo. Eu quero ser como você. Se eu fosse como você, nada disso estaria acontecendo agora.

- Isso está fora de questão, Bella – ele disse sério.

- Esse é o problema, Edward. Isso tá errado. Essa relação está errada. Eu não quero mais brincar de Super Homem e Louis Lane. Eu quero ser como você... – Essa última frase saiu quase num sussurro.

Edward finalmente saiu da janela e caminhou lentamente até minha cama, sentando-se atrás de mim, entre mim e a cabeceira da cama. Ele me embalou lentamente, enquanto eu me encolhia em seu peito e chorava. Pela primeira vez, desde que Jasper tentara me atacar, eu deixei as lágrimas correrem livres pelo meu rosto. Edward apenas me abraçava, me embalando gentilmente, e esperava que eu me acalmasse.

- Eu sinto muito por tudo isso, meu amor – ele disse com sua voz de veludo – Eu prometo que isso não vai mais acontecer. Eu prometo que vou te proteger pra sempre, e nada de mal vai acontecer com você, nunca mais.

Esse era o ponto. Era exatamente o que mais me incomodava em toda essa situação. Eu não queria ser protegida. Eu não queria proteção de Edward. Eu não queria que ele tivesse que estar sempre por perto, me protegendo de minha má sorte. Eu queria poder ser capaz de fazer isso, queria ser menos frágil, mais capaz de me defender. Eu queria ser como ele, acima de tudo. Mas eu também sabia que isso não ia mudar hoje. Ele não cederia. Não ainda. Então era inútil discutir.

- Mais calma agora? – Edward perguntou depois que eu parei de soluçar.

- Sim – eu falei, minha voz um pouco rouca.

- Não se preocupe com nada, Bella.

- Tudo bem. Meus presentes? – perguntei apontando para os pacotes ali perto.

- Tudo bem, mas sem embrulhos – ele sorriu.

Edward colocou em minhas mãos o mesmo embrulho que cortou meu dedo, mas dessa vez não havia mais papel de presente envolvendo-o. Era uma caixinha pequena, de veludo, como aquelas que trazem anéis. Eu olhei para Edward com os olhos arregalados, e ele não precisou ler minha mente para saber no que eu estava pensando.

- Calma – ele disse sorrindo – Não é um pedido de casamento. Não é nem mesmo um anel. Ainda.

- Não, Edward – eu disse, sentindo o rosto queimar – eu não...

- Tudo bem, Bella – ele disse beijando o topo da minha cabeça – Não se preocupe com isso. Apenas abra seu presente. Quero saber se você vai gostar.

- Ok.

Eu levantei a tampa da caixinha com cuidado. Realmente não havia um anel ali. Era um cordão dourado, com um pingente em forma de coração, também dourado. Eu passei a mão pelo pingente, sentindo o metal frio.

- É lindo, Edward.

- Você ainda nem viu – ele disse, com seu lindo sorriso torto no rosto.

Edward pegou a caixinha da minha mãe e retirou o cordão, segurando o pingente. Ele colocou a caixinha em cima da cama e segurou o coração com ambas as mãos, abrindo-o e me entregando. Eu o olhei, já sentindo as lágrimas voltando aos meus olhos. De um dos lados havia uma foto, minha e dele. Nós não olhávamos para a câmera, então eu não tinha idéia de quando aquela foto foi tirada, mas tinha certeza que tinha o dedo de Alice ali. Do outro lado, havia uma pequena inscrição "_E então o leão se apaixonou pelo cordeiro_". A mesma frase que ele tinha me dito na clareira, quando disse que estava apaixonado por mim.

Ele pegou o cordão das minhas mãos para colocá-lo em meu pescoço. Eu me arrepiei um pouco pelo seu toque frio, e ele sorriu, depositando um beijo leve no meu pescoço.

- Feliz aniversário, minha Bella. Eu te amo.

Eu peguei os seus braços e os puxei colocando-os em volta do meu corpo, e fiquei ali, sentindo seu cheiro, sem conseguir me lembrar da razão que eu tinha para estar com raiva.

- Pra quê isso? – Edward perguntou apontando para a bolsa de gelo na mesinha ao lado da cama.

- O médico no hospital disse que se eu sentisse dor colocasse gelo. Ele disse que ajudaria.

- E como está seu braço?

- Está bem – eu disse, mas sentia a dor voltando – mas acho que está na hora do gelo.

- Eu tenho certeza que posso fazer isso – ele disse colocando a mão sobre as ataduras no meu braço, mas instintivamente eu o puxei pra longe.

- D...desculpe... eu...

- Tudo bem, Bella – ele disse, sua voz triste de novo – Eu não vou machucar você. Não se preocupe...

- Pára com isso, Edward! – eu disse me levantando e ficando de joelhos na cama, de frente pra ele.

- Eu entendo isso Bella – ele desviou os olhos dos meus, com uma expressão torturada – eu entendo que você esteja com medo de mim, depois do que houve hoje. É natural...

- Eu não tenho medo de você Edward – eu sentia a raiva começando a voltar – Eu fiquei assustada hoje, sim. Mas eu não tenho medo de você. Não é esse o problema.

- Então qual é o problema? – ele perguntou confuso.

Qual é o problema? Ele não sabia qual era o problema? Eu ia mostrar a ele qual era o problema. Inesperadamente eu pulei de volta em seu colo. Ignorando a dor no corte eu passei os braços pelo seu pescoço e meus dedos se fecharam em seus cabelos, puxando-o mais pra perto enquanto nossas bocas se colavam. Meus lábios se abriram, enquanto eu tentava aprofundar o beijo. Mas isso só durou alguns poucos segundos, até que Edward, com suas mãos gentis e força irresistível, me afastou.

- Bella, por favor. Você sabe que não pode fazer isso...

- Vê, Edward?! Esse é o problema! – eu gritei.

- Me beijar? Isso é um problema pra você?

- Não é um problema pra você? – eu exasperei – Pra mim é um problema não poder beijar o meu namorado. Nós estamos juntos há tanto tempo. Qualquer casal de namorados a essa altura já passou de todos os limites possíveis, e eu não posso nem mesmo beijar meu namorado!

- Você sabe que é perigoso, Bella. Eu não quero te machucar. Você é tão frágil, Bella – ele disse, passando a mão pelo contorno do meu rosto – Você é apenas humana, meu amor. E eu não...

- Mas eu não quero mais ser!

- Eu já disse que isso está fora de questão! Nós não vamos discutir isso.

- Pois eu digo que vamos! Edward, eu vou entrar em combustão espontânea qualquer dia desses. E a culpa vai ser sua.

- Bella, por favor, não seja tão difícil.

- Difícil? Eu vou lhe dizer o que é difícil, Edward – eu falei me levantando da cama, ficando em pé de frente pra ele – Difícil é eu não poder te beijar como eu gostaria. Difícil é saber que você tem sempre que estar se controlando pra não me machucar. Difícil é eu não poder sair com você para fazer as coisas que você gosta, por eu ser tão frágil. Será que você não vê que isso não pode dar certo desse jeito? Não vê que está tudo errado?

- Você sabia de tudo isso quando aceitou ser minha namorada – ele falou seco – Você sabia o que eu era, e o que poderia esperar de mim.

- É, eu sabia – respondi no mesmo tom.

- Então, onde isso nos deixa?

- Edward, eu estou cansada – falei, voltando a me sentar, mas não junto a ele – Foi um dia difícil pra mim, e eu preciso descansar.

- Tudo bem, Bella. Vem cá – e ele abriu os braços esperando que eu me deitasse ao seu lado, como eu costumava fazer.

- Não, Edward. Se você não se importar, eu preferia dormir sozinha esta noite.

Ele apenas olhou pra mim, e eu vi a tristeza voltar aos seus olhos. Ele não disse nada, apenas se levantou da cama, me deu um beijo suave na testa e saiu pela janela. Eu caminhei até lá e olhei para a rua escura e para a floresta próxima à casa, mas ele já não estava mais ali. Eu fechei a janela, com um pouco mais de força que o necessário, e voltei para a minha cama, deixando as lágrimas voltarem a correr, até que o sono me alcançasse.

**N/A**

**Olha eu aqui de novo!!!**

**Pessoal, amei cada review...**

**Mesmo eu tendo feito uma propagandazinha assim de leve (rs), nem de longe eu esperava tudo isso...**

**Demorei um pouco a postar, mas é que eu perdi meu pen drive, e minha vida toda tava nele...**

**Mas, enfim, tá aí....**

**Então?? Alguém aí odeia a Bella??? Alguém se prontifica a consolar o pobre moço???**

**Próximo capítulo em 1 semana..**

**xoxo**


	3. Sem Vida

**Capítulo 3 – Sem Vida**

**## Bela PoV ##**

Eu me sentia absolutamente péssima de manhã. Apesar de ter dormido a noite inteira, eu me sentia completamente esgotada. Minha cabeça doía muito e meu braço queimava em baixo das ataduras. Tateei a mesinha de cabeceira ao meu lado e peguei um analgésico desejando que ele logo fizesse efeito, e voltei a deitar, cobrindo o rosto com o edredom para fugir da luz. Definitivamente hoje eu tinha uma razão para faltar à aula. Charlie entenderia.

Depois de algum tempo me sentei na cama e olhei em volta. Meu quarto estava vazio. Eu estava acostumada a acordar todos os dias com Edward ao meu lado, mas hoje eu estava sozinha. Então me lembrei da noite anterior, e imediatamente as lágrimas voltaram aos meus olhos. Eu o mandei embora, por isso ele não estava ali. E a janela fechada era a prova disso.

Respirei fundo tentando esquecer isso por enquanto, e vi meus presentes, ainda no pé da minha cama. Acho que agora era seguro abri-los, afinal não havia nenhum vampiro por perto para o caso de eu me cortar de novo. Lentamente eu os abri, um a um, sem observar de quem era cada um. Havia muitos presentes ali. Roupas, sapatos, CDs, livros. Havia também passagens aéreas para visitar minha mãe. Será que eles não se importavam mesmo em torrar tanto dinheiro?

Então meus olhos pousaram no presente que eu mais gostei, o primeiro e mais importante dos que eu ganhei, o cordão que estava em meu pescoço. Eu peguei o pingente entre os dedos e o abri, observando atentamente a foto. Edward olhava pra mim com os olhos cálidos, toda a sua perfeição retratada ali, todo o amor que sentíamos um pelo outro, capturado naquele pequeno pedaço de papel. Mas havia também o contraste entre nós. Toda a perfeição do seu rosto ao lado do meu, tão absolutamente comum, embaraçosamente normal.

"_E o leão se apaixonou pelo cordeiro_", eu li em voz alta. Aquela parecia uma verdade imutável, não fosse por um pequeno aviso que agora vinha ao meu coração. Edward me amava, e disso eu não tinha dúvida. Eu apenas não entendia como era possível ele me amar da maneira que dizia, e ainda assim me manter nessa condição, frágil, humana, mortal. Como ele podia me amar tanto, e ainda assim não me querer por toda a eternidade, como eu o queria. E mesmo sem perceber eu já estava chorando de novo. Um choro silencioso, porém mais doloroso.

Fui tirada de meus pensamentos por duas batidas leves na porta, que me fizeram pular de susto. Logo depois eu vi Charlie colocando a cabeça dentro de quarto, com certeza esperando que eu ainda estivesse dormindo.

- Já acordada Bells?

- Bom dia, pai. É, eu não consegui dormir muito bem.

- E como está seu braço? – ele disse entrando no quarto e se sentando na cama.

- Está um pouco dolorido, mas acho que vai ficar melhor quando os remédios fizerem efeito.

- Bella, querida, eu realmente fiquei preocupado ontem. Eu não consegui entender o que aconteceu. Você pode me explicar agora?

- Ah, pai. Não foi nada de mais...

- Como não foi nada de mais? Você me ligou chorando, pedindo que fosse lhe buscar depressa, e quando eu chego lá eu te encontro no meio da estrada, sozinha, e banhada em sangue. Como você espera que eu acredite que não foi nada de mais?

- Tudo bem, pai. Aconteceram algumas coisas, sim. Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso. Eu estou bem agora. Eu apenas caí, e me cortei, mas agora está tudo bem, de verdade. Mas por favor, eu realmente não quero falar sobre ontem à noite.

- Você e Edward brigaram?

- Pai, por favor...

- Ok. Não vamos falar nisso então. Só me diga que não foi ele que fez isso com você, porque se foi...

- Pai...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem...

Charlie se levantou e me deu um beijo na testa antes de sair do quarto.

- Er... Pai? – eu falei antes que ele saísse.

- O que foi filha?

- Será que eu poderia faltar à aula hoje?

- Seu braço está doendo muito?

- Não é pelo meu braço que eu não quero ir à aula – eu disse desviando os olhos dele – Mas eu também não quero falar o porquê.

- Hum... Tudo bem, Bells. Se não quer me contar o que houve, eu não vou te forçar a nada. Você agora tem dezoito anos, e eu acredito que Reneé colocou algum juízo nessa sua cabecinha de vento. Eu vou confiar em você, e acreditar que você saiba o que está fazendo.

- Obrigada, pai – eu disse já sentindo as lágrimas voltando aos meus olhos – Eu realmente espero saber o que estou fazendo.

Logo que Charlie deixou o quarto eu voltei a cair na cama, as lágrimas voltando a correr soltas pelo meu rosto, e eu me vi soluçando agarrada ao pingente com a foto de Edward. Eu não entendia bem o que eu estava sentindo, mas me doía esse meu novo pensamento. Talvez eu estivesse começando a ver as coisas com mais clareza agora. Talvez ele me amasse de verdade, mas esse amor não fosse suficiente para passar toda uma eternidade comigo. E essa era uma idéia que ganhava cada vez mais força dentro de mim.

Assim que eu ouvi a viatura de Charlie saindo eu me levantei. Tomei um banho demorado, deixando que a água quente batesse no meu corpo e levasse com ela toda a tristeza que agora tomava o meu coração. Lavei meu cabelo duas vezes, esperando que o cheiro de morangos ajudasse a acalmar, e escovei meus dentes. Vesti um conjunto de moletom qualquer e desci para a cozinha.

Mexi em alguns armários e abri e fechei a geladeira algumas vezes procurando algo para comer, mas nada ali me parecia bom. Na verdade eu não tinha apetite para nada. Mesmo eu não tendo comido nada desde o almoço de ontem, ainda assim eu não tinha fome. Minha garganta parecia completamente fechada para engolir qualquer coisa. Respirei fundo e voltei ao meu quarto para procurar algo pra fazer, tentando distrais minha mente. Olhei para o meu braço e me lembrei do que James me disse. Eu tinha que tirar aquele curativo.

Subi as escadas lentamente e segui direto para o banheiro. Olhei para as ataduras em meu braço e ali havia uma pequena manha de sangue no lugar do corte. Ótimo. Pelo menos eu não tinha o risco de vomitar, já que não havia nada no meu estômago. "Vamos, Bella, sem frescura!" eu disse alto, e comecei a tirar as ataduras do meu braço, mas pra minha infelicidade a última gaze estava grudada no ferimento.

- Ótimo. Era só o que faltava. Meu dia ainda não estava ruim o suficiente.

Depois de muitos minutos brigando com aquele pedaço de algodão, finalmente eu consegui tirar completamente o curativo, revelando o corte costurado com uma linha escura. Aquilo ia deixar uma cicatriz bem feia mesmo. A segunda maior, perdendo apenas para a meia lua em meu pulso. Eu passei um dedo por ela, sentindo o corte frio, e mais uma vez Edward voltava à minha mente, e junto com ele a tristeza voltava ao meu coração. Será que eu não podia ficar algumas horas sem pensar nele? Será que é pedir muito?

Voltei ao meu quarto, me jogando de volta à cama, e deixando as lágrimas voltarem. Segurei com força o pingente em meu pescoço e logo eu estava soluçando de novo. Eu não queria mais sentir a tristeza que eu estava sentindo, não queria sentir toda aquela dor, mas eu sabia que não podia fazer nada para evitá-la. Edward nunca mudaria minha condição de mortal, e enquanto eu permanecesse assim, tão diferente dele, essa diferença entre nós sempre nos traria sofrimento.

Eu me abracei com força, encolhida numa bola sobre a cama, numa tentativa de me manter segura, de me manter inteira, e assim eu fiquei pelo que me pareceram horas, até que eu me sentia exausta por chorar tanto, e o sono voltou a me dominar, até que eu finalmente adormeci.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Eu não sabia que horas eram, mas já estava escuro quando eu senti alguém acariciando meu cabelo, e me sentei na cama assustada. Mas, tão rápido quanto eu e levantei, eu voltei a cair, tonta pelo movimento tão repentino.

- Hey, Bells – Charlie disse, sentado ao meu lado – Você está bem?

- S... sim... – eu disse, com a voz rouca.

- Já dormindo? Não acha que está cedo?

- Ham? Que horas... Que horas são? – perguntei meio perdida.

- São oito e meia.

- Own. Acho que é efeito dos analgésicos.

- Bem, eu trouxe um pouco de sopa pra você. Não se preocupe, não fui eu que fiz. Sue mandou pra você.

- Ah, pai, eu não tô com fome.

- Bells, você tem que se alimentar. Você comeu alguma coisa hoje?

- Eu... Eu não sei, pai. Eu estou me sentindo cansada, eu só preciso dormir um pouco e vou ficar melhor.

- Vamos lá, Bells – ele disse pegando um pouco da sopa numa colher – Come só um pouco e você já poderá voltar a dormir.

- Só um pouco – choraminguei.

Eu me sentei na cama, me encostando na cabeceira, enquanto Charlie me servia da sopa. O gosto era realmente bom, mas eu não consegui comer mais de cinco colheres, sob muitos protestos de Charlie. Eu olhei para a janela, que permanecia fechada desde a noite anterior, mas eu não tive vontade de abri-la. Ainda não queria ver Edward, e eu sabia que ele entenderia isso e não apareceria enquanto eu não a abrisse.

- Alice veio aqui mais cedo – Charlie disse, quebrando o silêncio.

- Apenas ela? – perguntei tentando parecer desinteressada, mas já sentindo meu coração pulando ansiosamente em meu peito.

- Er... Não. Edward também veio, há alguns minutos atrás. Não brigue comigo. Você estava dormindo. Eu só não quis te acordar e...

- Tudo bem, pai. Eu não vou brigar. Obrigada por não ter me acordado.

- Foi tão ruim assim?

- O que?

- Edward veio aqui te ver, e eu não deixei. E você não vai brigar comigo por isso? Bella, tem certeza de que está tudo bem?

- Vai ficar tudo bem, pai – eu disse simplesmente.

- Ok, Bells. Vou te deixar descansar agora. Quer que eu abra a janela?

- Er... não... eu estou com um pouco de frio...

- Tudo bem. Boa noite então.

- Boa noite, pai.

Ele me deu um beijo na testa, como havia feito de manhã, e saiu do quarto, levando consigo a bandeja de sopa. Eu apenas me deitei e me enrolei no edredom, que ainda tinha o cheiro de Edward, e voltei a dormir.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Eu estava na floresta, com Edward. Estávamos caminhando pela trilha próxima à minha casa, em silêncio. Edward tinha o rosto sério, fechado, os braços cruzados no peito, enquanto eu tropeçava ao seu lado, até que parava de repente e me olhava.

- Nós vamos embora, Bella – ele disse simplesmente, como quem fala uma coisa totalmente sem importância.

- Embora? Por quê? Pra onde?

- Nós temos que ir, Bella. Já ficamos tempo demais em Forks. Não podemos mais fingir. Temos que nos mudar agora.

- E... e... e eu? – perguntei num fio de voz, já sentindo o que viria.

- Você ficará, e seguirá sua vida como sempre foi. Como se nós nunca tivéssemos existido.

- Não seja ridículo, Edward. É impossível pra mim, seguir minha vida como se você nunca tivesse feito parte dela. Você é minha vida.

- Mas eu não quero ser. Você nunca será como eu, Bella. E eu já não sou como você há muito tempo. Isso nunca daria certo de qualquer jeito.

- Você... você... não me quer mais?

- Não.

Eu olhei dentro de seus olhos, tentando compreender o que ele acabara de dizer, tentando acha ali qualquer sinal que me mostrasse o contrário de suas palavras, mas não havia nada. Ele apenas me olhava de volta, sério, seguro de sua decisão. Não havia qualquer sinal de contradição. Ele falava a verdade.

- Você não é boa o suficiente pra mim, Bella – ele continuou.

- Chega, Edward – eu disse, com o que ainda restava de força em mim – Eu já entendi. Não precisa explicar mais nada.

- Adeus, Bella – ele disse simplesmente, e num piscar de olhos ele não estava mais ali. Meus joelhos tremeram, e seu senti minhas forças deixando meu corpo. De repente as árvores da floresta pareceram crescer, e eu senti meu corpo caindo contra o chão frio e úmido.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Acordei sobressaltada pelo sonho, absolutamente real. Por um momento eu tive medo de que aquilo tivesse sido mais que um sonho, mas eu ainda estava em meu quarto, deitada em minha cama, com minha janela ainda fechada. Realmente tinha sido só um sonho. Um pesadelo, na verdade. Não mais que isso. Deitei novamente sobre meu travesseiro, e fiquei olhando para o teto, enquanto meu coração voltava a bater normalmente, se acalmando aos poucos.

- Bom dia, filha – Charlie falou apenas com a cabeça aparecendo na porta.

- Oi, pai.

- Está se sentindo melhor hoje?

- Acho que sim...

- Mas eu acho que não. Você não está com a cara muito boa. Acho melhor você ficar em casa hoje. Dois dias sem aula não vão lhe fazer reprovar o ano. Hoje é sexta feira, então não vai ter problema se eu tirar o dia de folga pra tomar conta de você.

- Não, pai. Não precisa. Eu posso ficar sozinha. Eu estou bem, apenas um pouco indisposta. Tenho certeza que depois de tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa eu vou ficar ótima. Pode ir trabalhar.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro, pai. Não precisa se preocupar comigo.

- Bella, você é minha única filha. É claro que eu preciso me preocupar com você. E eu não gosto de te ver assim, tão sem vida.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, pai. São só esses remédios que estão mexendo com a minha disposição. Só isso.

- Tá. Eu vou fingir que eu acredito nisso. Mas promete que me liga se não se sentir bem?

- Prometo pai.

- Então até mais tarde, Bells.

- Até mais tarde pai.

Assim que Charlie saiu o dia se passou exatamente igual ao anterior. Eu levantei, tomei banho, tentei comer alguma coisa, voltei ao quarto, chorei mais um pouco e dormi. Céus, como eu ainda podia ter sono depois de dormir tanto. Realmente esses remédios estavam mexendo comigo. Eu estava dormindo quando senti alguém mexendo em meu cabelo.

- Edward – eu falei, alto demais, me sentando na cama de repente.

- Calma Bells, sou eu – Charlie falou, assustando-se comigo.

- Oh... D... desculpe, pai – eu disse, desviando o olhar, sentindo meu rosto corar.

- Tudo bem, você só estava sonhando.

- É... Acho que estava...

- Eu trouxe seu jantar – ele falou, já servindo a sopa pra mim, como na noite anterior – Eu acho que você não comeu nada o dia inteiro.

- Obrigada, pai.

- Alice veio aqui de novo, e trouxe a matéria das aulas que você perdeu.

- Só ela? – perguntei, sem olhar para o seu rosto.

- Edward também veio, depois.

Eu não disse nada. Não havia nada a dizer. Nada que eu pudesse explicar a Charlie. Haviam segredos demais em toda essa história, segredos que eu não podia compartilhar com ninguém, muito menos com meu pai. Charlie apenas olhou pra mim e sorriu, tentando me animar, e passou a mão pelo meu rosto, mudando de expressão imediatamente, sentindo a temperatura da minha pele.

- Você está queimando, Bella!

- Deve ser só um resfriado, pai...

- Não Bella – ele me interrompeu, seu tom um pouco mais sério – O que quer que tenha acontecido, ou que esteja acontecendo, está acabando com você. Eu não sei o que houve, mas desde a sua festa de aniversário você não é mais a minha Bella. Você está sem vida. E não me venha com essa de que é efeito dos remédios, que essa não cola. Eu vi o que o médico lhe receitou e não tem nada de mais aí. Eu tenho te deixado em paz, tenho fingido que está tudo bem, mas isso não está melhorando. É por causa dele, não é? É por causa dele que você está assim?

- Não, pai, eu...

- Me diga o que foi que ele fez, por favor, Bella.

- Edward não fez nada, pai. É verdade...

- Então porque você está assim? – Sua voz soava quase desesperada.

- Porque eu sou uma covarde! – eu gritei me levantando da cama e indo em direção à porta.

- Aonde você vai Bella?

- Eu vou resolver isso pai. E vou resolver agora!

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, Bella! – Charlie falou sério, segurando meu braço – Você está queimando em febre. Eu não vou deixar você sair desse jeito.

- Pai, por favor. Eu tenho que ir. Eu tenho que resolver isso de uma vez por todas. Eu não vou melhorar enquanto não resolver esse assunto.

- Você vai acabar se matando se dirigir desse jeito...

- Pai, por favor, eu estou implorando. Me deixe ir... Eu vou acaba morrendo se continuar aqui, assim...

Charlie apenas me olhou nos olhos, em silêncio. Eu não sei o que ele viu ali, mas imediatamente ele me soltou e deixou que eu saísse.

- Apenas vá com cuidado – ele falou, baixo.

- Obrigada, pai. Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe.

**N/A**

**Agora, sim... **

**O que será que acontece????**

**Alguém sabe?? Hehehe**

**Reviews, please....**


	4. O Fim

**Capítulo 4 – O Fim**

**## Bela PoV ##**

_Charlie apenas me olhou nos olhos, em silêncio. Eu não sei o que ele viu ali, mas imediatamente ele me soltou e deixou que eu saísse._

_- Apenas vá com cuidado – ele falou, baixo._

_- Obrigada, pai. Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe._

Eu respirei fundo e desci as escadas, saindo em direção à minha caminhonete. A noite estava fria, e uma fina garoa caía. Girei a chave no contato, fazendo o motor da velha Chevy rugir alto e segui, desejando que pelo menos uma vez minha caminhonete corresse um pouco mais.

As luzes da casa estavam acesas quando eu estacionei na entrada, mas não havia nenhum movimento visível. Pensei por um momento que talvez não houvesse ninguém em casa, mas logo me lembrei de Alice. Certamente ela teria visto que eu viria então pelo menos Edward estaria em casa me esperando. Suspirei pesadamente e caminhei em direção à porta para tocar a campainha.

A chuva tinha parado, e apenas a umidade permanecia no ar. Quase no mesmo instante em que apertei o botão da campainha Edward abriu a porta. Ele apenas olhava pra mim, com um tímido sorriso brotando em seu rosto, mas seus olhos permaneciam tristes pra mim.

- Alice disse que você viria – ele disse quebrando o silêncio, sua voz num sussurro – Você está bem? Eu estive na sua casa e...

- Eu vou ficar bem, Edward – interrompi – eu precisava conversar com você.

- Tudo bem. Todos saíram. Nós podemos ficar a vontade e...

- Não. Eu preferia que não fosse aqui.

- E aonde você quer ir? Sua casa?

- Não. Podemos caminhar um pouco pela floresta?

- Bella, estava chovendo, e eu não duvido que logo volte a chover. Você está doente, não acredito que essa seja uma boa idéia – Edward falava com preocupação, mas eu realmente não me importava em estar doente, porque eu sabia que a chuva e o frio não tinham nada a ver com a minha febre.

- Eu estou bem Edward. E um pouco de chuva não vai me matar. Por favor?

- Tudo bem, se é o que quer.

- Obrigada.

Eu me virei e caminhei em direção à floresta, esperando que Edward me seguisse, e foi exatamente o que ele fez. Ele caminhava ao meu lado, preparado para me segurar a qualquer momento em que eu tropeçasse. Estava bastante escuro e eu não via muita coisa, apenas ouvia o som da água ali perto. Seguimos por uma trilha que ficava ao lado da sua casa, e andamos alguns metros até alcançarmos o rio.

Quando chegamos à margem eu me sentei no alto de uma grande pedra e o chamei para que sentasse ao meu lado. Estávamos em silêncio desde que entramos da floresta, mas dessa vez era diferente. Apesar de não ser muito comum, às vezes nós ficávamos em silêncio, apenas ouvindo a respiração um do outro, e isso era bastante confortável. Mas dessa vez, esse silêncio parecia esmagador, como se ambos estivéssemos com medo de falar algo errado.

Eu estava desconfortável com toda essa situação. O ataque de Jasper realmente havia mexido comigo. Mas eu podia ver que o efeito que causara em Edward fora ainda pior. Edward estava com medo. Eu nunca havia visto medo nele, e eu me sentia ainda pior, pois eu era a causa desse medo. Todas as emoções dolorosas, todas as dificuldades que atravessávamos, todos os segredos que tínhamos que manter, nada disso precisaria realmente existir se fizéssemos parte do mesmo mundo, se não fossemos tão diferentes um do outro. E eu estava disposta a mudar essa situação. Só precisava convencer Edward a fazer o mesmo.

- Tudo bem, vamos conversar – eu disse, finalmente quebrando o silêncio.

- Porque você não quis falar comigo, Bella? – ele perguntou de repente, sua voz triste, mas ao mesmo tempo transparecia ressentimento, quase raiva – Eu estive na sua casa, mas Charlie não me deixou te ver. E eu fui até o seu quarto à noite, mas você manteve a janela fechada. Porque Bella?

- E desde quando uma janela fechada impede você de alguma coisa Edward?

- Desde que você sabe que eu gosto de passar minhas noites com você, em seu quarto. Desde que você soube disso, sempre me deixou entrar e ficar com você. A janela sempre esteve aberta, e você sabia que eu não ia entrar se ela estivesse fechada.

- É, eu sei – falei num sussurro.

- Então porque Bella?

Eu respirei fundo, soltando o ar pesadamente e olhei para o rio, até onde minha visão limitada podia enxergar, e só então olhei pra Edward de novo. Ele me olhava profundamente, como se pudesse enxergar minha alma através dos meus olhos. Ele estava sério, a testa franzida, uma expressão triste, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada.

- O quanto você me ama Edward? – perguntei olhando novamente para o rio, num tom suave, como se fosse uma pergunta qualquer, sem importância.

- O que? – ele perguntou confuso – Mas que pergunta é essa Bella?

- O quanto você me ama Edward? – perguntei novamente ainda sem olhar pra ele, tentando manter o tom suave em minha voz.

Ele passou a mão pelo meu cabelo, pousando-a em meu rosto. Delicadamente ele me virou para encará-lo e suavemente pousou seus lábios nos meus, demorando um pouco mais que o de costume.

- Bella, eu te amo – ele disse olhando nos meus olhos – Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, mais do que a minha própria vida. _Você_ é a minha vida Bella.

Eu apenas sorri. Olhando pra ele assim, me olhando nos olhos enquanto dizia aquelas palavras, eu podia realmente sentir todo aquele amor. Era impossível não sorrir. Os olhos de Edward pareciam derreter num ouro líquido, refletindo ali tudo o que ele realmente sentia. Eu me sentia feliz por isso, pois eu sabia que suas palavras eram verdadeiras, mas ao mesmo tempo eu me sentia ainda mais insegura pela sua relutância em me transformar.

- Eu te amo, Edward – eu disse, e colei nossos lábios novamente, num beijo um pouco mais profundo que o anterior, mas ainda assim nem perto do beijo que eu desejava sentir. Quando nos afastamos, Edward me olhou e sorriu também.

- Agora você pode me explicar porque não quis me ver ontem? – ele perguntou parecendo um pouco mais tranqüilo.

- Eu só precisava pensar um pouco nas coisas.

- Que coisas Bella?

- Em tudo, Edward – eu falei desviando novamente de seus olhos, e num sussurro completei – Em nós, principalmente.

- Em nós?

- Edward, você não percebe? Será que você também não sente as mesmas coisas que eu sinto? Eu estou cansada Edward...

- Cansada... – ele repetiu num tom sério, como uma constatação.

- É Edward, cansada. Cansada de ter que mentir pra todo mundo, cansada de ter que ser cuidadosa com tudo, cansada de ser mais frágil, de ter que ser defendida. Eu estou cansada principalmente de não poder ter você.

- Cansada... – ele repetiu.

- Será que você não vê Edward? – eu perguntei num tom um pouco mais alto, minha voz já trêmula pelas lágrimas que corriam soltas pelo meu rosto – Nós somos tão diferentes um do outro. Isso não está certo...

- Mas nós _somos_ diferentes Bella. E não há nada que possa ser feito para mudar isso. Eu nunca serei humano novamente. Eu sou o que eu sou...

- E eu nunca desejei que você voltasse a ser humano, Edward.

- E eu nunca transformarei você Bella. Eu não faria isso nunca...

- Você não me ama o suficiente pra isso? É isso, então? Você não me quer ao seu lado para sempre, como eu o quero? – eu já estava praticamente gritando essas palavras, enquanto me levantava da pedra.

- Bella, por favor... – ele falou, num tom baixo, ainda sentado na pedra – Por favor, não torne as coisas ainda mais difíceis pra mim.

- Porque Edward? – eu perguntei, minha voz agora tomada pela raiva, em tom de ironia – Porque eu tornaria as coisas mais fáceis pra você quando você não facilita nunca pra mim? Porque eu tenho que sempre me comportar, porque eu tenho que ser sempre boazinha, quando você nunca é?

- Eu nunca condenaria você a isso, Bella. Eu nunca tiraria sua vida. Eu não quero tirar nada de você. Eu quero que você viva sua vida, plena e feliz, com tudo o que uma vida normal pode trazer. Eu não quero tirar nada de você.

- Edward, eu não quero uma vida normal. É tão difícil assim pra você entender isso? Quando eu escolhi ficar com você, eu renunciei à vida normal. E eu não quero uma vida normal. Eu quero ficar com você. Para sempre.

- Não, Bella! – ele disse, levantando-se de repente, e pela primeira vez eu via Edward à beira de perder o controle, gesticulando largamente, sua fala rápida, seu tom de voz alto – Eu não vou fazer isso! Nós já discutimos isso outras vezes, e a minha opinião não mudou! Isso não vai mudar. Você vai continuar com a sua vida normal, e eu não vou mudar isso.

- Não vai? – eu perguntei, com a voz falhando pelas lágrimas, que agora se confundiam com a chuva que voltava a cair com força.

- Não vou! – Ele gritou.

- Que droga, Edward! – eu gritei de volta.

A chuva continuava a cair forte sobre nós, e agora trovões podiam ser ouvidos vindos das montanhas. Minha roupa já estava completamente encharcada e o meu corpo começava a tremer. Edward se aproximou novamente de mim, tocando meu rosto com uma das mãos.

- Você continua com febre, Bella – ele disse num tom suave – Vamos embora, deixe que cuidar de você.

- Eu não quero que você cuide de mim Edward! – eu disse batendo em suas mãos, afastando-as do meu rosto – Eu não quero ser cuidada. Será que é tão difícil assim de entender?

Eu chorava desesperadamente. Minha voz já estava difícil, e um nó crescia em minha garganta. Edward era irredutível em relação à minha transformação, e eu sabia que nada do que eu dissesse o faria mudar de idéia. Eu me sentia fraca. Não sei se por causa das lágrimas, ou da febre, ou se pelos dois dias sem comer direito, mas eu me sentia esgotava. Então meus joelhos falharam e eu caí na grama molhada, levando minhas mãos ao meu rosto, chorando mais ainda.

- Isso não está certo, Edward – eu falei baixo, olhando para baixo, e me surpreendi pelo tom uniforme que minha voz tinha agora – Nada disso vai dar certo desse jeito. Nossa relação está completamente errada. Você nunca vai mudar de idéia, e essa diferença entre nós sempre nos trará sofrimento.

- Bella, o que você...

- O que eu quero dizer – eu o interrompi, ainda sem olhá-lo – é que eu não agüento mais isso. Eu estou cansada de sofrer por causa dessa diferença entre nós, e se você realmente não pretende mudar isso...

- Olhe pra mim, Bella – ele me pediu angustiado – O que você está dizendo?

- O que eu estou dizendo Edward, é que isso está me matando, e eu não quero mais me sentir assim...

- Você está terminando tudo Bella? – ele perguntou, se abaixando na minha frente e puxando meu rosto para que eu olhasse pra ele – Você está me dizendo que não quer mais ficar comigo? É isso Bella?

Eu apenas respirei fundo, sentindo seu cheiro me invadir e desviei meu olhar novamente, pois sabia que ver a dor nos olhos de Edward me faria esquecer tudo o que eu estava sentindo e eu me obrigaria a ficar com ele. Mas eu não podia mais continuar com isso. Eu não queria mais esse sofrimento. Isso me mataria. E eu desejei que a distância entre nós não me matasse ainda mais rápido.

- Eu te amo Edward – falei, ainda olhando para minhas próprias mãos, sem coragem de olhar pra ele – E eu acho que vou te amar pra sempre, mas eu simplesmente não consigo mais. É isso sim, eu... eu... estou... t... terminando tudo...

Edward não falou mais nada. Ele apenas me olhava, enquanto eu me forçava a fitar o chão. Eu podia sentir seu olhar em mim, podia sentir a tristeza que ele sentia, e isso aumentava ainda mais as minhas lágrimas. Eu reuni então o resto das minhas forças e me forcei a ficar de pé de novo. Eu o olhei rapidamente, e logo me virei para ir embora, mas ele segurou meu braço.

- Espere – ele disse com a voz um pouco embargada, e eu soube que se fosse possível ele agora estaria chorando tanto quanto eu estava – Você não está bem. Está escuro demais pra você andar sozinha pela floresta. Me deixe pelo menos te levar.

- Não Edward. Não precisa. Eu quero ir sozinha. Por favor...

Ele soltou meu braço mas não falou nada. Eu olhei pra ele novamente, e então me virei para ir embora, caminhando lentamente como se meu corpo relutasse em se afastar dele, mas eu sabia que era necessário. Eu sabia que sofreria com nossa separação, mas eu o esqueceria. Um dia. Eu espero...

**N/A**

**Gente!!!!**

**Desculpem pela demora...**

**Eu adorei cada review...**

**E adorei também as mensagens que recebi...**

**Mesmo as de cobrança pq tava demorando... ( da Mirela principalmente... rs)**

**Mas, bem, taí...**

**Eu sei que algumas de vcs vão querer me matar por esse capítulo, mas acreditem, foi necessário...**

**Me desculpem, mas hj não vou poder responder os comentários de vocês, pq não quero demorar mais a postar (até pq acho q eu estaria correndo risco de vida...rs)**

**Então, já sabem, né?**

**Botãozinho verde aí em baixo...**

**xoxo**


	5. Jacksonsville

**Capítulo 5 – Jacksonsville**

**## Bela PoV ##**

O fim de semana passou devagar. Como eu esperava, Edward não aparecera no meu quarto no sábado ou no domingo, mas ainda assim eu me peguei várias vezes olhando para a janela fechada, na esperança de que ele ignorasse o que eu tinha dito. Eu sabia que ele nunca faria isso, mas ainda assim eu esperava que ele o fizesse. Talvez um pouco mais de atitude fosse bom, talvez se ele viesse, e me dissesse o quanto eu estava sendo estúpida em querer me afastar dele, e me tomasse a força em seus braços e...

- Deixa de ser estúpida Bella! – eu disse a mim mesma, me forçando a parar de pensar nele.

Alice também não apareceu. Imagino que talvez ele não tenha deixado ela vir. Alice não é tão correta quanto Edward, se é que essa é a palavra. Eu sei que ela está impaciente, esperando um momento em que possa me encontrar e me dizer o quanto eu sou idiota por estar fazendo isso. Talvez eu deva agradecer por ela não poder vir e me dizer tudo o que eu já sei, mas que seria ainda pior ouvir de mais alguém.

Estranhamente, Charlie também não pareceu muito feliz quando eu lhe falei sobre o fim do meu namoro com Edward. Apesar de ele não gostar muito de Edward devido ao episódio do último verão em Phoenix, ele me disse que Edward me fazia bem, que eu ficava mais feliz com ele por perto. Por mais absurdo que possa parecer, isso nos rendeu uma longa conversa no sábado de manhã, o que me fez ficar o dia todo pensando se eu realmente estava com a cabeça no lugar.

Mas bem, hoje é segunda feira, dia de enfrentar a Forks High School, e agora, sem Edward ao meu lado. Pelo menos, não como meu namorado, já que temos praticamente todas as aulas juntos. Senti meu estômago revirar com o simples pensamento de ter que encontrá-lo e ter que manter essa distância. Eu não tinha idéia de como agir com ele. E se ele nem mesmo quisesse falar comigo? E se ele nem olhasse mais pra mim? Pior... E se ele nem aparecesse mais na escola?

Balancei a cabeça rapidamente para afastar esses pensamentos ruins e me forcei a sair do quarto. Charlie já estava sentado à mesa lendo seu jornal quando eu desci as escadas até a cozinha.

- Bom dia Bells – ele disse sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

- Bom dia pai – respondi sem muito ânimo, já indo em direção à porta.

- Não vai tomar café?

- Eu estou sem fome...

- Você está sem fome desde a sua festa, e isso já faz quase uma semana...

- Eu vou ficar bem, pai.

- Bella, vem cá – ele disse finalmente olhando pra mim, enquanto dobrava o jornal e o colocava sobre a mesa – Vamos conversar um pouco filha.

- A gente já conversou, pai...

- Vem cá, senta aqui – ele falou puxando a cadeira ao seu lado para que eu sentasse, e eu me forcei até lá – Eu sei que nós não costumamos conversar muito, e eu sei também que eu não costumo falar isso, mas eu te amo, minha filha. E eu odeio ver você desse jeito.

- Que jeito pai?

- Assim, Bella – ele falou apontando pra mim, e eu me perguntei se eu estava perdendo alguma coisa – Você não está se olhando no espelho? Você não está se ouvindo falar? Você passou todo o fim de semana trancada no quarto. Um fim de semana que finalmente fez sol em Forks, e você nem saiu do quarto. Você está tão abatida, Bells. Você nem tem comido também. E a sua voz? Você quase não fala, e quando fala, sua voz parece morta.

- Desculpe pai...

- Eu não quero que você me peça desculpas Bella. Eu só quero que você se anime um pouco.

- Eu vou me animar, pai.

- Olha Bella, eu não gosto muito de Edward, e isso não é novidade pra você, mas eu também não sou cego. Eu via vocês dois juntos, e eu via o quanto você era feliz com ele. Eu via o quanto ele cuidava de você também. E tem a sua amizade com Alice também. E eu realmente não queria que você se afastasse dela. Os Cullen são boas pessoas, boas companhias pra você. Eu não sei se o fim do seu namoro com Edward é realmente o melhor e...

- Pai, por favor... Eu não quero mais falar nele, tá bom?

- Mas você sabe que vai encontrá-lo logo mais, na escola, não sabe?

- Eu sei... – disse num suspiro.

- E você está pronta pra isso?

- Eu nunca vou estar, pai. Mas eu não posso largar a escola, posso?

- É, não pode – ele sorriu.

- Então?

- Então, se é isso mesmo que você quer, só me resta lhe apoiar – ele disse me abraçando, o que era muito estranho, vindo de Charlie.

- Obrigada, pai.

- Eu só espero que você saiba o que está fazendo, Bells – ele sussurrou.

- Eu também, pai. Eu também.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Eu sabia que teria problemas com as aulas hoje, já que praticamente todas elas eram ao lado de Edward, mas eu definitivamente não estava preparada para isso. Eu fiquei feliz quando entrei na sala para a aula de inglês e vi Edward lá, sentado em nosso lugar de sempre, mas essa felicidade se foi quando vi sua expressão triste, olhando pra mim enquanto eu caminhava em sua direção.

Eu puxei a cadeira lentamente e me sentei ao seu lado, permanecendo em silêncio e lutando contra a vontade de olhar pra ele. Eu podia sentir que ele me olhava, e podia ver que ele se sentava o mais distante de mim que a pequena carteira lhe permitia, da mesma forma como tinha sido naquela primeira aula, quando nos conhecemos. Mas daquela vez tinha sido mais fácil, afinal Edward ainda não era o centro do meu universo. E certamente o seu olhar não trazia tanta dor quanto traz agora.

Eu puxei meus livros para mais perto e fixei meu olhar para observar o Sr. Berty, que ainda falava sobre Romeu e Julieta, um assunto que eu já sabia bem, e que não prenderia muito da minha atenção nem num dia normal. Ótimo. Seria mesmo uma aula bem longa. Ainda mais longa pela presença ao meu lado, que apesar da proximidade, ainda assim parecia que um abismo nos separava.

Apesar de não nos tocarmos nenhuma vez, eu ainda podia sentir o frio que sua pele emanava, e eu tinha que prestar atenção para que minha mão não fosse até a dele, involuntariamente, como sempre acontecia. Mas eu não podia deixar isso acontecer agora. Não depois de tê-lo dito que não queria mais ficar com ele. Não depois de termos terminado tudo.

Edward também parecia estar tendo problemas com isso, já que ele não movia um único músculo. Ele permaneceu fixado em seu lugar durante toda a aula, e eu duvidava até que ele estivesse respirando, de tão rígido que o seu corpo estava. Eu percebia algumas vezes ele me olhando pelo canto dos olhos, mas ele logo voltava a olhar pra o professor quando percebia que eu o olhava também.

As aulas seguintes não foram diferentes. Edward sentava ao meu lado em todas elas, e nós ficávamos assim, em silêncio, sem nos olhar diretamente, sem nos falar. Finalmente quando chegou a hora do almoço eu segui sozinha para o refeitório, e não consegui evitar de percorrer o lugar com os olhos, procurando por ele. Mas ele não estava lá. Nem Alice. É claro que não. Afinal de contas, eles não podem comer. Ele deve estar fazendo qualquer outra coisa. Talvez esteja em seu carro, ouvindo música. Eu sei que Edward gosta de mim, e eu sei que ele deve estar sofrendo tanto quanto eu com essa distância, então é claro que ele só vai ficar perto de mim durante o tempo que é obrigado a fazer isso. Ou não. Talvez ele realmente tenha algo mais interessante pra fazer.

- Ei Bella – Jéssica gritou, acenando pra mim – Senta aqui com a gente.

Eu respirei fundo, já prevendo pelo que eu teria que passar. Peguei minha bandeja, composta apenas por uma latinha de refrigerante, e caminhei na direção da grande mesa, onde também estavam Mike, Eric, Tyler, Lauren e Ângela. Eu me sentei perto de Ângela, que estava na ponta da mesa, na esperança de puxar conversa com ela e tentar escapar das perguntas de Jéssica, mas minha sorte não era tanta assim.

- Não vai almoçar? – Mike perguntou.

- Não, eu... er... estou sem fome...

- Você se machucou – ele falou apontando para os pontos no meu braço.

- É, eu caí e me machuquei.

- Um corte e tanto, hein?

- É...

- Você parece meio abatida – foi a vez de Jéssica perguntar, mas não havia preocupação em sua voz – Você está bem?

- Sim. Eu estive doente na semana passada. Ainda estou me recuperando.

- Onde está Edward, Bella?

- Eu não sei Jéssica... – falei meio sem vontade.

- Como assim? – ela perguntou, com um tom de alegria na voz, quase vitoriosa – Você não sabe onde seu namorado está? Não sabe o que ele está fazendo? Ou com _quem _está fazendo?Que tipo de namorada você é?

- Eu não sou... – falei baixo, mais pra mim mesma do que pra responder sua pergunta.

Eu não olhava pra ninguém, concentrada em manter meus olhos na minha bandeja quase vazia enquanto eu falava, mas o silêncio que se fez depois da minha resposta me obrigou a levantar o olhar. Todos olhavam pra mim, alguns com a boca aberta, mas todos com uma expressão extremamente surpresa. Parecia que eu tinha acabado de falar uma coisa impossível, completamente absurda. E no fundo, foi isso mesmo que eu falei.

Mas o silêncio não durou muito. Logo eu senti meu rosto queimando, e voltei a fitar minha bandeja, e então a enxurrada de perguntas recomeçou.

- Você... Você e o Cullen terminaram? – Mike perguntou, meio hesitante, mas eu podia ver o brilho em seus olhos.

- Quer dizer que você está livre agora? – Tyler perguntou.

- Ele terminou com você? – Jéssica perguntou antes que eu pudesse responder às perguntas de Mike e Tyler, e eu podia notar a alegria em sua voz. Será mesmo que ela achava que Edward poderia ficar com ela algum dia?

- Não sei por que isso te surpreende, Jess – Lauren falou, soltando todo o seu veneno – Eu acho até que ele demorou a fazer isso. Nunca achei que ele agüentaria tanto tempo...

Eu tentei responder a isso, mas não consegui. Minha voz não saía. Não consegui conter as lágrimas que saíam em cascatas dos meus olhos, a dor dilacerando meu peito. Eu sabia que _eu_ tinha terminado com Edward, mas ainda assim aquelas palavras me machucavam, porque eu sabia que ele era muito melhor do que eu. Todo mundo sabia disso. Nem eu mesma entendia direito como alguém tão perfeito quanto Edward poderia estar ao lado de alguém como eu.

Eu olhava para cada uma das pessoas à minha volta, sem conseguir reagir a nada, sem conseguir encontrar minha voz para dizer alguma coisa. Eu havia brigado com Edward, havia gritado com ele, eu consegui dizer coisas horríveis a ele, mas agora não conseguia reagir a essas pessoas. Por quê? Porque eu era tão incapaz de me defender disso tudo? Porque eu não conseguia gritar pra todos que EU terminei com Edward Cullen?

- Já chega disso! – Ângela disse por sobre todas as outras vozes na mesa, calando-os – Será que vocês não vêem que Bella está sofrendo? Vocês não tem coração?

Ângela se levantou, ainda brigando com todos à nossa volta e caminhou em minha direção. Ela me abraçou, mas eu não tive nenhuma reação, além de chorar ainda mais. Nós saímos do refeitório, enquanto todos nos olhavam em silêncio, e caminhamos para fora do prédio.

- Você está bem, Bella? – ela perguntou quando saímos, e ao contrário de Jéssica, havia um tom de preocupação na voz de Ângela.

- Eu vou ficar, Ang – eu respondi entre as lágrimas.

- Você quer conversar um pouco? Talvez ajude...

- Eu... eu não sei...

- Outro dia, então – ela sorriu singelamente.

- Dói muito... – eu falei voltando a chorar.

- Eu entendo como é – Ângela disse, passando a mão no meu cabelo – Se você quiser conversar, qualquer dia, qualquer hora, pode contar comigo. Eu sei que não sou sua melhor amiga, mas sou boa ouvinte.

- Obrigada, Ang. Eu acho melhor ir pra casa agora. Não vou agüentar tudo isso de novo. Eu só preciso ficar sozinha um pouco.

- Eu posso te levar se você quiser.

- Não. Eu estou bem. Posso dirigir até em casa.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho...

- Ok. Mas vá com cuidado.

Ângela me deu um abraço carinhoso, e ficou ali, enquanto eu ligava a caminhonete e seguia para casa. Eu dirigi por algum tempo, mas logo as lágrimas me dominaram, me tirando a visão e me forçando a parar a caminhonete no acostamento. Eu desliguei a chave e apenas deixei a dor voltar, me encolhendo como se tentasse manter inteiro o meu coração, que parecia querer explodir.

Eu me sentia mal por ter terminado com Edward, me sentia mal por não poder estar com ele, e por não saber onde ele estava agora. Eu estava triste por estar sozinha. Desde que começamos a namorar, Edward nunca tinha me deixado sozinha. E agora que o fazia, era por minha culpa, por eu tê-lo afastado de mim. Eu sentia claramente como se um pedaço meu tivesse sido arrancado. Uma parte vital do meu corpo. Uma parte do meu coração.

Eu não sabia reagir a isso. Agora que estava feito, que estávamos separados, eu descobri que não sei como lidar com isso. Desde que nos conhecemos, desde que começamos a conversar, Edward sempre esteve muito próximo, e agora ter que encontrá-lo todos os dias sem poder falar direito com ele, sem poder tocá-lo e, pior, vendo que ele está tão devastado quanto eu... Eu não era tão forte pra isso. Mesmo sabendo o quanto eu ainda me machucaria, eu sabia que se continuasse assim, eu acabaria voltando atrás, e acabaria sofrendo ainda mais.

Respirei fundo, limpando as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair e liguei a caminhonete, que rugiu alto enquanto eu dirigia de volta para casa. Charlie não estaria em casa, mas eu precisava falar com ele agora. Eu sabia o que eu precisava fazer, e eu faria. Ele não iria gostar muito da idéia, mas ele entenderia. Era preciso. Eu precisava fazer isso para manter minha sanidade.

Desci da caminhonete e corri para dentro de casa. Sorri involuntariamente quando vi a viatura de Charlie estacionada na entrada de carros. Pelo menos dessa vez minha sorte parecia estar ao meu lado. Isso me tomaria menos tempo. Entrei em casa batendo a porta, decidida, e encontrei um Charlie assustado, andando de um lado para o outro na sala.

- Bella! Graças a Deus! – ele disse me abraçando.

- Pai, o que você está fazendo em casa a essa hora?

- Me ligaram do colégio. Me disseram que você foi embora chorando, e eu corri pra cá.

- Eu quase esqueci que estava em Forks. É claro que você já saberia disso.

- Eu soube que você brigou com alguns dos seus colegas.

- Não foi bem isso, pai...

- Eu sei, Bells. Apesar da pouca convivência, eu conheço bem a minha filha. Eu vim correndo para casa, mas você demorou a voltar. Eu quase enlouqueci quando você não chegava. Onde estava?

- Eu parei um pouco no caminho. Precisava pensar um pouco.

- Pensar em que?

- Pai... – eu disse hesitante, levando-o até o sofá – Eu preciso conversar com você...

- O que foi Bella? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Edward fez alguma coisa com você? Se ele fez... – ele falou com raiva, e eu o vi levar a mão à arma.

- Não, pai – eu o interrompi – não foi nada disso. Nós nem nos falamos hoje. Mas olha, eu sei que eu não costumo dizer muito isso, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu amo você.

- Bella, você tá me assustando. O que você tá querendo dizer?

- Pai – eu respirei fundo e me forcei a botar as palavras pra fora – Eu quero ir embora. Eu quero voltar para Jacksonsville.

**N/A**

**Oi, pessoal!!!**

**Taí, menos de uma semana...**

**Bem, se já tinha gente me odiando pela Bella ter terminado, imagina agora...**

***desviando de objetos cortantes***

**É isso aí, me digam o que acharam, e quem sabe eu posto o próximo em menos de uma semana de novo...**

**Reviews, please...**

**xoxo**


	6. Pesadelo

**Capítulo 6 – Pesadelo**

**## Bela PoV ##**

- Eu quero ir embora. Eu quero voltar para Jacksonsville.

Charlie não disse nada. Eu vi que ele abriu a boca algumas vezes pra falar, mas ele logo desistia e voltava a fechá-la, apenas olhando pra mim. Eu já estava pensando que ele estava tendo um enfarte, ou um AVC, ou coisa pior, quando ele se levantou num salto e começou a andar de um lado para o outro da nossa pequena sala, esbravejando contra Edward.

- É por causa dele, não é? É por causa dele que você quer ir? Eu juro, Bella, eu juro que eu vou dar um tiro naquele garoto. Quem ele pensa que é pra fazer isso com você? Quem ele pensa que é pra fazer isso comigo?

- Pai... – eu tentei falar, mas ele gritava ainda mais.

- Eu não vou perder você Bella. Não depois de ter levado tanto tempo pra te ter de volta. Eu não vou deixar esse garoto acabar com tudo!

- Pai, não... – eu pedi – Você matar o Edward não fará nenhuma diferença.

- Pode não fazer diferença, mas eu ficaria muito mais feliz se fizesse isso.

- Você não vai fazer isso, pai – falei séria, mas ele apenas sorriu.

- Ok, eu não vou fazer isso, Bells. Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Olha pai, eu sei que...

- Não, Bella – ele me interrompeu, sério novamente – Você não sabe de nada. Você não tem idéia do que está fazendo, não faz idéia do erro que está pra cometer se você partir agora. Eu sei que eu sou suspeito pra falar, afinal de contas eu, mais do que ninguém, quer que você fique. Mas eu sou seu pai, e já vivi muito mais do que você. Eu sei do que eu estou falando.

- Mas pai...

- A gente pode passar mais tempo junto, Bells. Eu posso ficar mais tempo em casa, a gente pode fazer outras coisas além de beisebol e pizza fria. Eu posso ficar sem pescar todos os fins de semana. Eu posso até ir a Port Angeles com você sempre que quiser fazer compras. Eu posso não ser tão bom quanto a sua mãe, mas eu prometo me esforçar se você ficar.

- Eu preciso ir, pai – falei já sentindo as lágrimas rolando pelo meu rosto – Eu não posso mais ficar aqui.

- É claro que pode Bella. Eu sei o que você está sentindo agora, e não menosprezo isso. Eu sei o quanto deve doer ter que olhar para ele todos os dias, mas é preciso, filha. É preciso superar. Você ainda é jovem, e vai passar por isso.

- Você não entende, pai.

- É claro que eu entendo Bells. Mais do que você imagina, eu entendo tudo isso. Eu também já fui jovem, e eu convivo com muitos jovens no trabalho. Na sua idade, tudo é tão definitivo. Eu sei o quanto dói a perda do primeiro amor.

Eu apenas baixei o olhar, sentindo meu rosto esquentar. Apesar das palavras de Charlie fazerem todo o sentido, era estranho ouvi-lo falar de Edward dessa maneira. Meu primeiro amor. Isso não estava totalmente certo. Ele não era meu primeiro amor. Era meu _único_ amor, o único que eu teria em toda a vida. Mesmo que nós não ficássemos mais juntos (e só de pensar nessa possibilidade meu peito gritava), ainda assim eu jamais seria capaz de amar mais alguém.

- Eu já tive a sua idade – ele continuou – E eu e sua mãe nos separamos mais ou menos nessa época. Reneé foi o meu primeiro amor, e você foi o fruto disso. Eu sofri muito quando ela partiu daqui com você nos braços. Eu achei que nunca mais poderia voltar a sorrir, achei que morreria. Eu sei exatamente o que você está sentindo agora.

- Mas você não teve que conviver com ela depois disso.

- Não tive. Mas não por opção minha. Eu preferia poder estar perto dela mesmo assim, sem poder estar com ela realmente. Eu preferia ter você comigo, vendo você crescer, junto de mim também. Mas essa não foi uma opção pra mim. Eu não pude escolher...

- Eu... eu sinto muito por você, pai.

- Não precisa, filha. Eu só não quero te perder de novo. E acima de tudo, não quero que você faça nada para se arrepender depois. Vá descansar um pouco. Esfrie a cabeça, e amanhã conversamos sobre isso. Se depois de uma boa noite de sono você ainda quiser ir, eu não vou me opor. Apenas pense com calma em tudo o que eu lhe disse, e no que realmente você quer fazer.

- Eu vou pensar, pai.

Charlie me abraçou, e eu pude sentir todo o amor que ele tinha por mim. Podia sentir toda a dor que ele sentia em me ver desse jeito. Esses momentos eram muito raros entre nós, mas eu sabia que ele sofria com a possibilidade de me perder de novo. Eu sabia que, se ele achasse que isso me faria ficar, ele realmente daria um tiro em Edward.

- Não se preocupe pai – eu completei – Independente do que aconteça, você não vai me perder. Nunca.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Acendi a luz do meu quarto e entrei, ainda enxugando o cabelo depois de um banho relaxante. Incrivelmente, a água quente realmente tinha ajudado a me acalmar depois da conversa com Charlie. Ele saíra para jantar na casa dos Black, e depois de muita insistência, desistiu de me levar junto. Eu realmente não estava no clima para jantares em família. Eu realmente preferia ficar sozinha. Eu precisava pensar no que Charlie tinha me dito, e no que eu realmente queria daqui pra frente.

Penteei o cabelo e vesti um conjunto de moletom para dormir quando vi em cima da escrivaninha, todos os meus presentes, do jeito que eu os deixei. Parecia que tinham se passado semanas desde o meu aniversário. Inconscientemente minha mão foi direto para o pingente pendurado em meu pescoço, e novamente a lembrança de Jasper correndo em minha direção voltou à minha mente, bem como o olhar faminto de todos os vampiros daquela casa, olhando para o sangue que escorria em meu braço.

Passei a mão sobre o corte quase cicatrizado em meu braço e soltei um suspiro pesado. Porque, com tantos garotos no mundo, porque eu tinha que me apaixonar por um vampiro? E pior que isso, porque tinha que ser um vampiro tão teimoso? Balancei a cabeça tentando tirar aquelas imagens do meu pensamento. Já fazia quase uma semana. Amanhã eu teria que ir ao hospital retirar os pontos. Eu não queria ir, não queria encontrar Carlisle. Apesar de tudo, eu estava envergonhada pela maneira que eu o tratei naquele dia. Afinal de contas, ele queria apenas me ajudar.

Peguei os embrulhos desfeitos e os coloquei na pequena lixeira do meu quarto. Guardei as roupas e os sapatos no armário, enfileirei os livros na prateleira e peguei os CDs para guardá-los. Eram três. Dois deles era das minhas preferidas, mas o terceiro me chamou mais a atenção. A capa era preta, e não havia nada escrito, nem foto alguma. Dei de ombros, deixando os outros dois ali, e levei o estranho CD para tocar no pequeno microsystem ao lado da minha cama.

Não havia nenhum plástico envolvendo a capa. Eu o abri e olhei atentamente. Parecia ser apenas um CD vigem, mas havia algo escrito no encarte pelo lado de dentro. Era a letra de Edward, que escreveu com uma tinta prateada, brilhante: _Para minha Bella, com todo o meu amor. Edward._ Um vazio tomou o meu coração novamente, e mesmo sem perceber eu já estava chorando de novo, olhando para aquele papel preto brilhante. _Minha Bella_. Como eu gostava de ouvi-lo me chamar assim. Era uma verdade imutável. Eu pertencia a ele, assim como ele também me pertencia.

"Que droga, Bella! Pare com isso!" briguei comigo mesma. Balancei a cabeça, tentando evitar de pensar _nele_, e sentei na cama. Tirei o CD da capa, jogando-a de lado, e o coloquei no tocador. Demorou alguns segundos, até que uma doce e familiar melodia começou a tocar. O som do piano invadiu o quarto. Era uma canção de ninar. A _minha_ canção de ninar. Edward havia gravado a minha música ali. Peguei novamente a capa e vi que no lugar onde estava o CD havia mais alguma coisa escrita, na mesma tinta prateada: _Para quando eu não puder cantá-la pra você. _

Por um momento eu pensei se aquilo havia sido escrito entes ou depois que nós terminamos. Seria muita coincidência ter sido escrito antes. Mas que diferença faria, afinal? No fim de tudo, isso serviria por hora. De um jeito ou de outro, eu não o tinha mais para cantar minha música para eu dormir. No fim de tudo, eu agora tinha que dormir sozinha, e teria que me contentar com a música tocada no microsystem.

Deitei na cama e puxei o edredom por cima da minha cabeça, ficando no escuro. Eu encolhi minhas pernas e as abracei, tentando manter meus pedaços unidos. Toquei novamente o coração com a nossa foto e deixei que as lágrimas saíssem, correndo soltas pelo meu rosto. Agradeci por Charlie não estar em casa para ouvir meus soluços, impossíveis de serem silenciados. Eu chorava abertamente, gritando algumas vezes, numa tentativa de expulsar a dor que eu sentia.

Eu sentia que poderia morrer a qualquer momento. Era como se me faltasse uma importante parte de mim, a parte mais vital. Eu mal conseguia respirar. Um desespero tomando conta de mim. A possibilidade de ficar longe de Edward para sempre. E em meio a todo esse tormento eu adormeci, exausta depois de tanto chorar e me debater em minha cama, eu finalmente consegui dormir. Para, mais uma vez, sonhar com Edward.

Parecia um sonho bom, feliz. E, sem saber como explicar, eu sabia que era um sonho. Apesar de tudo parecer tão real, eu tinha consciência de que não era. Talvez pela atmosfera feliz que pairava no ar, talvez pelo sorriso de todos à minha volta, talvez pelo olhar apaixonado que Edward me lançava. Eu sabia que era um sonho. Apenas um sonho doce. Pelo menos no início.

Era um belo dia de sol, daqueles que não se vê nunca em Forks. Eu estava na casa dos Cullen, com toda a família de Edward. Estávamos todos na sala, cada um com seu par. Alice e Jasper sentados no sofá, abraçados, Emmett e Rosalie sentados em um degrau da escada, olhando-se apaixonadamente, enquanto Carlisle e Esme estavam de pé, próximos à grande porta. Edward estava sentado ao piano, comigo ao seu lado, tocando uma canção. A minha canção de ninar.

O sol começava a se pôs, lançando seus últimos raios através da grande parede de vidro, e eu estava encantada pelo efeito que isso causava em Edward. Eu observava embevecida a beleza dele, sua pele brilhando como diamante sob aquela luz fraca do final do dia. Olhei em volta, e vi todos com o mesmo brilho. Pareciam estátuas de diamantes sob o sol. Então eu voltei a olhar para Edward, que também olhava pra mim.

Envergonhada pela maneira tão profunda que ele me observava, desviei meu olhar do seu, fitando minhas mãos. E quando eu fiz isso, eu percebi o que havia ali de tão diferente. Assim como todos à minha volta, a minha pele também cintilava sob o brilho do sol. A minha pele também brilhava como se fosse feita de diamantes, assim como todos os outros. Eu era como eles. Eu fazia parte da família. Eu era uma vampira.

Olhei para o rosto de cada um dos vampiros à minha volta, ainda chocada com o que eu acabara de descobrir. Cada um deles me olhou de volta, sorrindo. Um sorriso singelo, sincero, reconfortante. Eles me aceitavam como parte da família. E eu sentia que todos eles me amavam, da mesma maneira que eu os amava. Todos estavam felizes, como se tudo estivesse mais do que perfeito.

- Eu te amo, minha Bella – Edward falou, ainda sorrindo pra mim – Eu vou te amar por toda a eternidade.

Então, como num passe de mágica, eu vi o corpo de Edward se dissolvendo, como se fosse feito de pó, como areia ao vento. A música cessou, enquanto ele desaparecia por entre os meus dedos. Atônita, eu me levantei num salto e olhei em volta, para os outros vampiros que também se dissolviam em pó, sendo levados pelo ar. Novamente eu estava sozinha.

Eu corri de um lado para o outro, chorando. Então, para terminar, a casa começou a se quebrar em pequenos pedaços, caindo sobre mim, como um espelho sendo quebrado. E de repente tudo ficou escuro, e eu estava sozinha novamente.

- Edward? – eu chamei, chorando, mas sem resposta.

Eu quis correr, procurar por eles, mas minhas pernas tinham outra idéia. Então eu caí. Eu não via nada, mas sentia que estava em um lugar úmido e frio. Abracei minhas pernas e fiquei ali, ainda chorando, até que comecei a ouvir vozes. Eram as vozes que eu queria ouvir. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme e Carlisle. No início eu não conseguia distinguir o que eles diziam, mas ficavam cada vez mais clara a cada segundo. Eles riam, alegremente.

- Pensou mesmo que poderia fazer parte dessa família? – Rosalie perguntou antes de soltar uma risada que mais pareciam sinos sendo tocados.

- Você não serve pra mim, Bella. Não quero ter que passar a eternidade com alguém como você – Edward disse, entre risadas.

- Alguém desastrada como você, com a força que nós temos... Isso causaria a destruição do mundo – Emmett falou.

E todos continuaram a dizer coisas horríveis, rindo ao mesmo tempo, até que eu não compreendia mais o que falavam. Então o chão frio e úmido sob mim de repente desapareceu e eu caí. Eu não via nada, mas sentia que meu corpo caía sem parar, se afastando das vozes. Eu chorava e gritava por Edward, mas ele não me ouvia mais. Não havia nenhuma resposta. Nada. Então eu cheguei ao fundo...

Acordei gritando, sentando-me na cama, num salto. Meu coração martelava freneticamente em meu peito e minha respiração estava completamente pesada. Eu sentia o suor escorrendo pelo meu rosto e pescoço, grudando meu cabelo em minha nuca. Então eu abri os olhos e vi que estava em meu quarto. Tinha sido só um sonho. Apenas mais um pesadelo.

Voltei a chorar, e logo os soluços voltaram também. Então eu senti que não estava sozinha no meu quarto. Olhei para a janela, que agora estava aberta, e uma onda de pânico me tomou.

- Shhhh... – eu ouvi alguém sussurrar próximo ao meu ouvido, e eu senti o ar frio batendo na minha pele, enquanto uma mão fria acariciava meu cabelo, tentando me acalmar.

**N/A**

**Antes de mais nada, eu quero informar a todos que essa fic está sendo postada de algum lugar do afeganistão, que no momento parece ser um lugar bem mais seguro que o Brasil, dada quantidade de ameaças que esta pobre autora vem sofrendo ultimamente (e injustamente, é claro)... rs**

**Gente!!!**

**Por favor não me matem por terminar o capítulo assim, mas é preciso.**

**Preciso deixar meus leitores intrigados, senão não terei ninguém lendo o próximo...**

**Queria agradecer a todos que tem acompanhado, e dizer que leio cada review, e que cada uma delas e extremamente importante pra mim.**

**Também quero dar as boas vindas a quem tá chegando agora. Um monte de gente nova apareceu por aqui nos últimos dois capítulos. Sejam bem vindos.**

**Adoro as mensagens de todos (mesmo aquelas que **_**injustamente**_** me ameaçam... rs).**

**Por favor, continuem a incentivar essa pobre autora que parece estar com os dias contados. Não deixem de me mandar uma reviewzinha. Mesmo que seja só um oi, mas que pra mim é muito importante.**

**Então, já sabem. Botãozinho verde aí em baixo, e até semana que vem (se eu ainda continuar viva até la...)**

**xoxo**


	7. Poder de Persuasão

**Capítulo 7 – Poder de Persuasão**

**## Bela PoV ##**

_- Shhhh... – eu ouvi alguém sussurrar próximo ao meu ouvido, e eu senti o ar frio batendo na minha pele, enquanto uma mão fria acariciava meu cabelo, tentando me acalmar._

Imediatamente me virei para encarar aqueles olhos dourados, que me fitavam com carinho, e me entreguei àquele abraço de que eu sentia tanta falta.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta, _Alice_.

- Calma, Bella. Por favor, se acalme – ela falava enquanto me embalava.

Então as lágrimas voltaram, e eu não consegui mais falar. Apenas soluçava, e a abraçava, cada vez mais forte. Se ela fosse humana, eu tenho certeza que a teria machucado, tamanha a força que eu mantinha em meus braços. Eu sentira tanta falta de Alice. Quase tanta falta quanto eu sentia _dele_.

- Alice – eu falei entre os soluços – Onde... onde está...?

- Ele não está aqui, não se preocupe – ela respondeu, já sabendo de quem eu falava. E mesmo que ela não pudesse prever o que eu iria perguntar, era óbvio demais pra qualquer um.

- Ele... n... não quer...?

- É claro que ele quer te ver, Bella. Não seja boba. Ele apenas é idiota demais pra fazer alguma coisa que ele pensa que seria contra a sua vontade.

- Mas eu q...

- Mas ele acha que você não quer vê-lo. Você disse que não queria mais ficar com ele, você terminou tudo, e ele acha que você não quer que ele se aproxime. E a sua janela fechada todos esses dias também não ajudou muito...

- Mas você veio...

- Eu não sou tão certinha quanto ele, Bella. E eu estava com saudade.

- Oh, Alice – eu disse voltando a abraçá-la com força – Eu senti tanto a sua falta.

Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei naquela posição, mas eu não queria soltá-la. Eu sentia uma imensa alegria por ela estar ali, comigo, mas ao mesmo tempo eu me sentia triste, pois não eram aqueles braços que eu desejava que estivessem ao redor do meu corpo. E eu chorava cada vez mais. Até que eu adormeci, esgotada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Uma luz fraca entrava pela minha janela, alcançando meu rosto. Preguiçosamente eu passei as mãos pelos meus olhos e estiquei meus braços, até que senti alguém ao meu lado, na cama. E então, de uma vez, a lembrança da noite anterior me atingiu, me fazendo sentar na cama rapidamente. Eu pisquei algumas vezes, forçando meus olhos a focarem melhor as imagens, e lá estava ela, sorrindo pra mim.

- Não foi um sonho... – eu sussurrei pra mim mesma, sorrindo.

- Você fala dormindo – Alice falou, me fazendo corar.

- O q... o que eu falei? – perguntei, visivelmente sem graça.

- Você falou que sentia minha falta... – ela falou sorrindo

- Mas você já sabia disso.

- Mas... – ela continuou, seu rosto ficando triste de repente – que mesmo assim eu não era a pessoa que você queria que estivesse aqui, com você.

- Oh, Alice... Eu...

- Não Bella, tá tudo bem. Eu sei que isso é verdade. Mas eu entendo, não se preocupe. Eu sei que você preferia que ele estivesse aqui com você, e não eu.

- Mas Alice...

- Eu entendo – ela continuou, como se eu não tivesse dito nada – Eu só não entendo é porque você o deixou, se o ama tanto assim.

- É complicado, Alice.

- Tenta explicar. Tenho certeza que eu posso acompanhar.

- E se fosse você, Alice? Se fosse você no meu lugar, o que você faria? Se você fosse a humana frágil, e Jasper continuasse irredutivelmente contra a idéia de lhe transformar, o que você faria? Eu não agüento mais isso, Alice. Eu não suporto mais essa diferença entre nós. Eu não quero mais estar em perigo e ele tendo que me salvar a todo o momento...

- Você está chateada com Jasper, não é? – ela perguntou, triste.

- É claro que não! Não seja absurda. Isso não tem nada a ver com Jasper.

- Mas tudo isso aconteceu depois que ele tentou te atacar. Olha Bella, eu sinto muito por tudo isso e...

- Não, Alice. Isso realmente não tem nada a ver com Jasper. O que ele fez foi... foi... natural, eu acho. É o que vocês são, e eu não posso culpá-lo por isso. Se alguém teve culpa em toda essa história, fui eu, por ser tão desastrada.

- Então você realmente não está com raiva dele?

- É claro que não...

- Nem de mim, nem de ninguém? – ela perguntou abrindo um largo sorriso.

- Você realmente achou que eu estava com raiva de vocês?

- Achei – ela falou desviando o olhar, visivelmente sem graça.

- Grande psíquica você é – brinquei, e ela voltou a me abraçar, feliz.

- Oh, Bella, obrigada!

- Eu nunca ficaria com raiva de vocês Alice. Eu amo todos vocês.

- Então porque você foi embora daquela maneira? Porque não deixou Carlisle cuidar de você? Porque não deixou que um de nós te trouxesse pra casa?

- Eu... er... eu... – eu desviei o olhar, já sentindo meu rosto ficar vermelho.

- Você o quê, Bella?

- Eufiqueicommedo! Prontofalei!

- Você o quê? – ela gritou.

- É, eu fiquei com medo. Eu sei que vocês não me machucariam, mas eu tive medo. Vocês são vampiros, Alice. Eu estava assustada demais, e estava sangrando muito. Eu também não queria que ninguém tivesse que ficar desconfortável do meu lado, só pra me trazer em casa. Eu sei que eu sou humana, mas eu também não sou tão frágil assim. Eu podia vir pra casa sozinha.

- Eu sinto muito por isso tudo Bella. E Jasper também sente. Ele está mal com tudo isso, e ele queria lhe pedir desculpas por toda essa confusão.

- Diga a ele que não se preocupe com isso, Alice. Eu ter terminado com Edward não foi culpa dele.

- Mas ele acha que foi...

- Mas não foi.

- Porque foi, então? Eu também não entendo.

- Alice, eu amo o Edward. Mais do que eu imaginei um dia ser capaz de amar alguém. Eu o amo tanto, que às vezes chega a doer...

- Então porque essa toda essa distância? Porque se afastar dele?

- Porque estar com ele também me faz sofrer. Essa diferença entre nós também me machuca. Eu quero ser igual a ele, eu quero poder cuidar dele, tanto quanto ele cuida de mim. Eu não quero mais ser a humana frágil que ele tem que salvar a todo instante.

- Eu entendo agora...

- E como ele está? – perguntei tentando esconder a ansiedade por saber dele.

- Ele... – ela hesitou, o que não era comum – Ele... está bem.

- Alice? – falei, levantando uma sobrancelha, e ela viu que não convenceu.

- Ora, Bella. Como você quer que ele esteja? Ele está mal!

- Mal quanto?

Ela não respondeu. Apenas respirou profundamente e olhou para a janela, observando o céu limpo, numa atípica manhã de sol em Forks. Ela parecia procurar as palavras para começar a falar, e isso me deixou mais inquieta.

- É tão ruim assim? – perguntei.

- Bella, depois do seu aniversário, Edward quase enlouqueceu. Depois que você foi embora, ele e Jasper tiveram a pior briga desde... desde... Bem, na verdade eu não me lembro de eles já terem brigado antes...

- E como eles estão agora?

- Eles ainda não estão se falando.

- Eu sinto muito, Alice. Eu não queria causar nada disso...

- A culpa não é sua. E então, nos outros dias quando você não foi à escola, ele estava nervoso, apreensivo. Ele me fez vir até aqui, achando que Charlie não deixaria ele te ver, mas eu também não pude te ver. E ele viu que você não contou nada a Charlie, e ficou impaciente, sem saber o que você estava pensando de tudo isso. Ele passou a noite inteira na floresta do lado da sua casa, mas não ousou entrar por causa da janela fechada. E no dia seguinte nós voltamos aqui de novo, e novamente Charlie não nos deixou ver você.

- Eu soube disso...

- E então, na sexta feira, vocês...

- Eu sei...

- E bem, ele passou todo o fim de semana trancado em seu quarto. Nós não o vimos ou ouvimos nada. Ele parecia não estar lá, apesar de sabermos que estava. Nós só o vimos na segunda de manhã, na hora de irmos para a escola. Apesar de sua expressão estar vazia, Jasper me disse que ele estava mais animado, pois iria te ver. Eu sabia que você ia pra escola e disse a ele, para que ele saísse do quarto e fosse conosco para a aula. Mas você não falou com ele. Durante cada aula ele esperava que você falasse com ele, mas você permanecia em silêncio.

- Ele podia ter falado comigo...

- Então não seria ele. Você disse que não o queria mais. É claro que ele não tomaria a iniciativa. E você sabe disso. Então veio a hora do almoço, e ele não agüentou mais estar ao seu lado, tendo que manter tanta distância. Ele me puxou para o estacionamento e disse que ia embora. Ele disse que se você queria que ele ficasse longe, era isso o que ele ia fazer.

- Mas ele não pode! – eu praticamente gritei – Ele não pode largar tudo por minha causa. Ele não pode abandonar a família dele por mim...

- E você pode?

- O quê? – perguntei confusa.

- Jacksonsville.

- Oh, isso...

- É. Isso. O que você pensa que vai fazer, Bella? Acha que indo embora tudo vai ficar bem? Pois eu lamento lhe informar que isso não fará a menor diferença.

- Como não, Alice?

- Não Bella! Será que você não vê que vocês dois separados também não tá dando certo? Olhe pra você... – ela falou gesticulando – Isso não tá funcionando pra nenhum dos dois. Edward não sorri mais. Ele não conversa mais com ninguém. Desde a sua festa de aniversário ele não saiu nem mesmo para caçar. E pelo que eu tô vendo, ele não parece ser o único a fazer greve de fome. Céus, você tá horrível!

- Alice...

- Olha, Bella, eu não sei o que está passando pela sua cabeça agora, mas ir embora não é a sua melhor opção. Eu não entendo o porquê de você e Edward ficarem longe um do outro, mas você não pode largar a sua vida assim por isso. Você não pode largar a escola e abandonar seus amigos assim. E tem Charlie também. Você sabe o quanto ele irá sofrer se você for embora.

- Eu sei disso...

- E eu? Eu não quero perder minha melhor amiga. Você sabe que eu não posso ir a Jacksonsville. Lá faz sol o ano inteiro, e eu não quero ter que estudar à noite – ela falou fazendo bico.

- Você não vai me perder, Alice.

- Mesmo eu achando que vocês estão sendo idiotas com essa história toda, ainda assim eu não aceito que você vá embora.

- Mas Alice...

- Não Bella! Por favor, diz que não vai... Por favor, fica comigo...

Alice me olhava de um jeito tão profundo, seus olhos brilhando de uma maneira que, se eu não a conhecesse, diria que ela iria chorar a qualquer momento. Era impossível negar alguma coisa à pequena pixel quando ela fazia aquela cara. Eu respirei fundo, completamente rendida e incapaz de ir contra ela.

- Obrigada, Bella! – ela gritou em abraçando, antes mesmo que eu pudesse lhe responder. Mas é claro que ela vira minha decisão. Eu não precisava falar nada – Eu sabia que eu podia contar com você! Sabia que você não me abandonaria!

- É claro – eu ri, abraçando-a de volta – Pedindo assim, de uma maneira tão justa, é claro que eu não poderia negar.

- Er... Alice?

- Sim?

- Edward sabia que eu ia embora?

- Ele viu em meus pensamentos...

- E ele não disse nada? Porque ele não veio?

- Bem... eu... er... Eu disse que convenceria você a ficar...

**N/A**

**Olá, amores!!!**

**Tô tão feliz.... **

**Quase não recebi ameaças no último capítulo...**

**Já to até pensando em voltar para o Brasil.**

**Bem, a maioria de vocês acertou... Era a baixinha mesmo...**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo.**

**Não deixem de mandar pelo menos um oizinho, ok?**

**xoxo**


	8. Despertando

**Capítulo 8 – Despertando**

**## Edward PoV ##**

O céu estava mais azul esta manhã. Uma atípica manhã de sol em Forks. Eu não sei há quanto tempo eu estava observando o céu, mas eu podia ver cada mudança de tom, do azul escuro da noite, que foi lentamente ficando alaranjado, até assumir o brilhante tom de azul claro, tão incomum em Forks. Bella acordaria feliz esta manhã. Ela adorava o sol e o calor. Ela adoraria voltar para Jacksonsville.

Já havia se passado quase uma semana do aniversário de Bella. Quatro dias desde que ela disse que não queria mais ficar comigo. Quatro dias longe dela, sem vê-la. Pra mim já parecia uma eternidade. E isso definitivamente não estava melhorando. Eu sentia que piorava a cada momento, sentia que estava sufocando...

"Ela vai ficar" Alice pensou enquanto entrava em casa, voltando da casa de Bella, e me fazendo suspirar de alívio, e um sorriso ameaçou brotar em meu rosto com a notícia. Eu ficara quase desesperado quando vi na mente de Alice que Bella decidira voltar pra casa. Mas agora tudo estava bem de novo. Ela não iria embora. Como prometido, Alice a convencera a ficar em Forks. Eu permaneci imóvel, deitado no sofá de couro no canto do meu quarto, olhando para o sol que brilhava em Forks naquela manhã. Eu não poderia ir à escola, e eu não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Eu não gostava de ficar longe de Bella, mas ficar próximo nessa situação era muito difícil.

Eu sabia que, se fosse possível, eu estaria morrendo agora. Eu estava sofrendo como eu nunca imaginei ser possível. Mesmo quando eu fui embora, no início de tudo, quando fugi para Denali por uma semana, nem daquela vez eu sofrera tanto. Dessa vez era Bella quem queria manter essa distância. Ela decidira ficar longe de mim, como eu quis no início. Ela tomara a decisão que eu queria que ela tomasse, ela decidiu se afastar de mim e continuar sua vida. Mas ela parecia melhor nisso do que eu.

"Não podemos ir à escola, então vamos sair para caçar. Você vem?" Emmett pensou enquanto subia as escadas em direção ao meu quarto, mas ele já sabia a resposta. Não haveria nenhuma resposta. Eu não sairia daquele quarto hoje. Talvez eu não saísse de lá nunca mais...

- Ah, qual é, cara? Você tá parecendo um gay, Edward! Vamos, saia daí e venha com a gente. Vai ser divertido.

Nada. Nenhuma resposta.

- Droga, Edward! – ele gritou batendo na porta – Você deveria mesmo tê-la matado no ano passado! Teria se poupado de todo esse sofrimento!

- Ora, não diga besteira, Emmett! – ouvi Alice repreendendo-o – Edward vai sair quando achar que está na hora. Não o perturbe!

"Ele vai te deixar em paz, Edward" Esme pensou. "Mas você deveria mesmo vir com a gente. Talvez um passeio te deixasse mais animado. E você também precisa caçar. Você não se alimenta há dias, querido...". Eu podia sentir a preocupação de Esme, mas ainda assim eu não podia sair. Meu corpo já não obedecia mais. Eu queria poder chorar, queria poder colocar pra fora toda a dor que eu sentia pela ausência da minha Bella. Talvez se eu pudesse chorar, talvez se isso fosse possível pra mim, quem sabe seria mais fácil de suportar.

Um grande buraco se formava em meu peito. Eu sentia como se um pedaço houvesse sido arrancado de mim. Como se a ausência de Bella tivesse levado a minha parte mais vital. Era como se meu coração não estivesse mais ali. E no fundo, ele realmente não estava. Ele estava com ela. Meu coração estava com Bella.

"Posso entrar, Edward?" Alice pensou, parada do outro lado da porta do meu quarto. "Por favor", ela completou. Eu amava minha irmã, mas eu definitivamente não queria conversar, nem com ela nem com ninguém. Só havia uma pessoa que eu queria que estivesse comigo agora, e era justamente a única pessoa que não podia estar comigo agora. Minha Bella. "Edward, por favor..." ela insistiu, mas novamente não houve nenhuma resposta minha. Eu realmente não estava no meu momento mais racional. Eu tentei responder, dizer que ela fosse embora, mas eu não encontrei minha voz.

- Se você não abrir essa porta agora, você vai ter que providenciar uma nova porta para o seu quarto, Edward! – Alice falou alto.

Eu suspirei pesadamente, e forcei meu corpo a se levantar do sofá onde eu estava jogado desde o dia anterior. Era impossível ir contra Alice. Caminhei até a porta, destrancando-a, e voltei ao sofá, sem nem olhar para a pequena pixel parada ali. Deitei novamente, voltando a olhar para o céu, observando as nuvens que passeavam pelo céu quase azul, e vi quando ela entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Alice apenas ficou parada ali, por algum tempo, me observando, e eu pude me ver através de seus pensamentos. Eu realmente estava horrível. Minha pele parecia mais pálida ainda, esticada, e meus olhos eram de um negro profundo, assustador. Minha expressão era vazia, fantasmagórica. E minhas roupas completamente amassadas completavam a visão. Eu definitivamente parecia um fantasma, ma criatura saída de algum pesadelo infantil.

- Podemos conversar? – ela perguntou, e novamente eu não respondi.

- Edward... Por favor? – ela insistiu.

- Você irá embora se eu disser que não quero conversar? – perguntei, ainda observando o céu. Minha voz rouca, quase falhando.

- Definitivamente não. – ela respondeu.

Alice atravessou o quarto, caminhando até onde eu estava, e se sentou no chão à minha frente, encostando-se no sofá. Ela passou a mão pelo meu cabelo, numa tentativa inútil de arrumar os fios amassados, mas era impossível. Ela suspirou frustrada e voltou a fitar os meus olhos. Eu olhei pra ela também, e vi a tristeza que ela sentia por me ver daquela forma. Talvez uma das razões para eu me manter trancado em meu quarto fosse essa. Eu não queria ver a dor que eu estava causando àqueles que eu amo. Eu estava sofrendo, mas ver que eles também sofriam por minha causa me machucava ainda mais.

- Então? – eu perguntei impaciente.

- Edward, você sabe que eu amo você não é? – Alice parecia triste enquanto falava, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo – Você sabe o quanto me machuca te ver assim, não sabe?

- Você sempre me viu assim, Alice. Eu era assim antes dela.

- Não Edward! Você era vivo antes dela! Era vazio, incompleto, mas era vivo. Você sorria, você gostava de ficar com a gente, você tocava seu piano. Mas quando você a encontrou finalmente, quando vocês ficaram juntos, você se completou. Você estava feliz, radiante. Mas agora você está assim, morto, vazio. E eu não sei o que eu posso fazer pra mudar isso...

- Não há nada que você possa fazer Alice – falei triste, derrotado – Eu sinto muito, mas ninguém pode fazer nada pra mudar isso.

- Mas você pode. Edward, só você pode fazer alguma coisa pra mudar isso...

- Como Alice? Como eu posso ir contra algo que ela quer? Ela quer ficar longe de mim, e nós sabemos que isso é o melhor pra ela mesmo. Talvez assim ela possa ficar segura, e seguir com a vida dela.

- Você ainda está com raiva de Jasper?

- Eu não estou com raiva dele...

- Mas vocês ainda não estão se falando...

- Se você não percebeu, eu não estou falando com ninguém – falei sarcástico.

- Grosso! – ela falou, séria.

- Boba! – respondi enquanto bagunçava seu cabelo, sorrindo pela primeira vez depois de dias.

- É sério mesmo? Você não está com raiva de nós pelo que aconteceu?

- Alice, o que aconteceu no aniversário de Bella não foi culpa de ninguém. Foi algo natural. Não é normal uma humana estar numa casa cheia de vampiros. É claro que isso não podia acabar bem. É melhor mesmo que Bella queria se afastar de mim. Isso a manterá segura, e ela poderá viver uma vida longa e feliz ao lado... ao lado de algum... humano com ela...

Era difícil admitir aquilo, mas eu realmente achava que era o melhor para Bella ficar entre os dela. Estar com ela era expô-la a perigos constantes. Por mais que doesse pensar nisso, um dia ela aceitaria os insistentes convites de Mike, ou Taylor, ou qualquer outro garoto da idade dela, e ela poderia ter uma relação normal, segura. Talvez tivesse seu coração partido algumas vezes ao longo da vida, mas ainda assim não seria nenhum risco de vida.

- Céus, como vocês são estúpidos! – Alice falou alto, se levantando, e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, com raiva – Eu não sei qual de vocês dois é mais idiota! Será que vocês não percebem como estão sofrendo longe um do outro? Edward, você não vê o mal que está fazendo pra Bella ficando longe dela desse jeito? Você não a viu ontem? Não viu como ela estava abatida? E hoje ela está ainda pior!

- Mas foi ela quem quis assim, Alice – falei num sussurro – É ela quem não me quer mais ao seu lado...

- É claro que ela quer você, Edward!

- Mas ela disse que não queria...

- Edward, por favor! - Alice gritou, jogando os braços pra cima, impaciente – Bella é uma adolescente, movida pelos hormônios. Ela estava com raiva. As pessoas dizem besteiras quando estão com raiva. Os humanos não são tão controlados quanto nós somos. Você nunca foi humano, não?

- Eu nunca disse que não queria estar com alguém quando na verdade eu queria!

- Porque você nunca se apaixonou!

As palavras de Alice foram como um tapa na minha cara. Eu nunca tinha agido daquela forma, porque eu nunca tinha sentido isso por ninguém. Durante toda a minha vida humana, a única coisa que me chamava a atenção era a possibilidade de ir para a guerra. Nunca uma garota chamara a minha atenção. O que eu sentia por Bella era algo novo, um sentimento completamente desconhecido pra mim, e eu ainda não sabia lidar com ele totalmente.

E se Alice estivesse certa? E se Bella realmente me quisesse ao seu lado? Mesmo eu não acreditando que alguém como ela pudesse querer um monstro como eu ao seu lado, Bella nunca era como eu esperava, ela sempre me surpreendia. Porque então ela não o faria novamente? Talvez fosse isso, talvez ela apenas estivesse com raiva, e tivesse dito tudo aquilo por isso...

- Você acha mesmo isso Alice? Acha que ela realmente me quer ao seu lado?

- Edward, Edward... – ela suspirou, e voltou a se sentar à minha frente – Eu passei a noite toda ao lado de Bella. Eu _vi_ o que essa separação está fazendo com ela, e eu vejo o que está fazendo com você. Ela chamou por você a noite inteira. Ela me disse que queria que você estivesse lá. Ela acha que você não a quer mais.

- Eu não a quero mais? – eu tive que rir com essa – Bella é tão absurda...

- Ela te ama, Edward. Ela me disse. Ela só está triste com essa sua insistência em mantê-la humana. Ela não quer que você esteja sempre cuidando dela. Ela quer ser como você.

- Mas eu não vou fazer isso, Alice. Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso com ela. Bella merece mais do que isso. Ela não merece ser um monstro...

- É isso que você pensa de mim? – ela perguntou fingindo estar ofendida.

- Não, baixinha... – eu ri – Eu só desejo mais para Bella. Não quero tirá-la de sua vida, de sua família, de seus amigos... Não quero condená-la à eternidade...

- Condenar? Mas Edward, essa é a maior dádiva que nós temos. E é exatamente o que ela quer. Eternidade. Com você. Ela te ama tanto, que pra ela só uma vida humana com você não parece ser suficiente. Ela não quer apenas ser como você, ela quer estar com você pra sempre.

- Falando assim, parece tão simples...

- Mas é simples, Edward. Você é quem está complicando as coisas...

- Eu não estou complicando nada, Alice.

- Edward, eu já vi Bella transformada, lembra? Minha visão a respeito disso continua a mesma. Nítida como sempre. Eu não sei como, nem quando, mas um dia ela será uma de nós. Isso é certo.

- Eu não vou fazer isso, Alice. Nunca!

- Tudo bem. Mas enquanto isso, vocês dois ficam assim, morrendo aos poucos...

- E o que você quer que eu faça Alice? – perguntei exasperado.

- Eu quero que você se levante desse sofá e vá até Bella. Quebre a maldita janela e entre lá, pegue ela nos braços, à força se for preciso, e faça ela ver que você a ama!

Eu apenas ri com essa idéia, vendo-a na cabeça de Alice, como ela imaginava que deveria ser. Eu não seria capaz de fazer isso. Não com Bella. Ela é tão frágil, tão delicada. Eu nunca a pegaria tão violentamente como Alice imaginava que devia ser, eu nunca faria nada que ela não quisesse. Mas sim, eu iria procurá-la. Eu conversaria com ela, e mostraria pra ela o quanto eu a amo.

No mesmo instante em que tomei minha decisão eu vi o sorriso de Alice se abrindo em seu rosto, e o meu também voltou. Decidido a tê-la de volta, eu me levantei do sofá num salto e fui em direção à porta da varanda, não querendo perder um segundo a mais, nem mesmo descendo as escadas pra sair normalmente pela porta da frente. Eu precisava ver Bella agora, e se eu corresse conseguiria pegá-la ainda antes da aula.

- Er... Edward? – Alice me chamou antes que eu saísse?

- O que? – perguntei confuso.

- O sol... – ela falou, apontando para o céu.

- Ops...

- Não que ela não goste de te ver brilhando à luz do sol, mas eu acho que isso assustaria as outras pessoas, você não acha?

- Eu esqueci disso...

- Porque então você não aproveita que terá que esperar até a noite e sai para caçar? Um ou dois leões da montanha poderão fazer milagre em você. Eu tenho certeza que Bella gostará mais se você não chegar lá parecendo um fantasma. E poderia também trocar de roupa. Uma roupa nova, especial. E pentear o cabelo...

- Mais alguma coisa, Alice? – perguntei divertido.

- Sempre tem mais alguma coisa que pode ser melhorada... (**N/A particularmente eu acho que o Ed não tem nada pra ser melhorado, mas bem, vcs sabem como é a Alice... rs**) Eu posso te ajudar a escolher uma roupa, e posso te ajudar a se arrumar, e...

- Sem chance, Alice! Eu não vou ser a sua Barbie!

- A culpa é sua se eu fiquei sem a minha Barbie! – Ela falou, fingindo indignação, mas com seus olhos brilhantes e seu bico Alice era uma verdadeira força da natureza quando queria conseguir alguma coisa.

- Tá bom, Alice. Mas sem exageros, por favor, ok?

- Exageros? Eu? Ora, Edward. Agora você me ofendeu de verdade. Até parece que você não me conhece...

- É exatamente esse o problema. Eu te conheço...

- Mas ainda assim você me ama – ela disse sorrindo.

- Amo – eu sorri de volta e a abracei, me sentindo em paz de novo – Ainda assim eu te amo, Alice. E obrigado por me trazer de volta.

**N/A**

**Oi, pessoal!!!**

**Nossa, to tão feliz... **

**Quase nenhuma ameaça depois do capítulo passado**

**E acho q com esse também ninguém vai querer me matar...**

**Bem, pra quem sentiu falta do Ed Gostosão no capítulo passado, aki tem um PoV só dele pra matar a saudade, mas não prometo fazer outro até o fim da Fic, pq a idéia era ser só a Bella. Mas quem sabe, dependendo das reviews... rs**

**Olha só, tô postando hoje, e se até sexta feira eu tiver pelo menos 20 reviews neste capítulo, eu posto o próximo...**

**Não vou responder os comentários, pq hj tá muito corrido....**

**Tô voltando pro Brasil!!!!**

**O Afeganistão é legal, mas eu gosto mais do meu país.. rs**

**É isso aí, quem quiser capítulo novo ainda esta semana, aperta o botãozinho verde aí em baixo e façam uma autora feliz... **

**xoxo**


	9. De Volta À Rotina

**Capítulo 9 – De Volta À Rotina**

**## Bella PoV ##**

O dia amanheceu mais iluminado hoje. Depois que Alice foi embora eu caminhei até a janela e respirei profundamente o ar fresco de um novo dia. Mesmo ainda estando longe de Edward, nesta manhã eu me sentia melhor. Desde aquela maldita festa de aniversário, essa era a primeira vez que eu sorria verdadeiramente. Falar com Alice me fez sentir bem. Saber que ela ou Jasper ou os outros Cullen não estavam com raiva era importante pra mim, me fazia sentir bem melhor.

Mas agora eu também sabia de Edward. Sabia o que ele sentia e como ele estava depois que terminamos. E essa parte era complicada pra mim. Eu precisava resolver isso, precisava falar com ele. Mas como? No fundo, eu sabia que a única coisa de que Edward precisava pra ficar bem de novo era que tudo voltasse a ser como antes, mas isso não era o que _eu_ precisava. Eu realmente queria voltar pra ele, mas não da maneira que sempre foi. Se ele quisesse voltar, teria que ser do meu jeito.

Desci para a cozinha para tomar café da manhã e vi que Charlie já tinha saído. Era estranho morar com meu pai. Às vezes eu tinha a impressão de que morava sozinha nessa casa. Não que isso fosse ruim, afinal se eu tivesse passado por tudo isso com Reneé ao meu lado eu não teria escapado de ter que fazer longos relatórios sobre o que estava acontecendo. Mas Charlie era diferente, ele era mais parecido comigo. Ele me dava espaço, e não ficava cobrando explicações a todo o tempo. E isso era bom. Facilitava muito as coisas para mim.

Sentei na mesa para saborear meu cereal com leite, depois de tantos dias sem querer comer nada. Ele parecia realmente ter um gosto diferente, melhor do que eu me lembrava. Parecia que tinham se passado anos desde a última vez em que eu sentei na mesa para saborear alguma refeição. A conversa com Alice e um dia de sol depois de tantos de chuva realmente estavam me fazendo bem. Nem mesmo Jéssica ou Laureen seriam capazes de tirar meu bom humor hoje.

Lavei a louça do café e dei uma última checada no espelho antes de sair. Como o dia estava relativamente quente, eu não precisaria do meu casaco hoje. Apenas um jeans com uma blusa fina de mangas compridas já eram suficientes. Eu ainda estava branca feito um fantasma, então passei um batom rosa nos lábios para dar um pouco de cor e melhorar um pouco a aparência, mas mesmo pálida desse jeito, eu ainda estava melhor do que ontem.

Saí em direção à minha caminhonete, estacionada na frente da casa, e não pude deixar de sorrir ao olhar para o céu. Eu já tinha visto outros poucos dias de sol em Forks, mas esse era definitivamente o mais bonito de todos, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir por isso. A única parte ruim nesse dia era o fato de que Edward não estaria na escola, e eu teria que esperar até amanhã pra falar com ele. Mas tudo bem. Ninguém morreria por esperar mais um dia.

As aulas passaram rapidamente, agora que não havia ninguém para me distrair e eu podia prestar atenção nelas, fazendo-as passar mais rapidamente, até que finalmente chegou a hora do almoço. Caminhei lentamente pelo refeitório e peguei um refrigerante com um pedaço de pizza, que hoje parecia estar deliciosa. Dei uma olhada em volta, e meus olhos foram parar involuntariamente numa mesa no canto do grande salão, onde certa vez eu vi aqueles que hoje eram quase como uma família pra mim. Vazia.

Caminhei então em direção à mesa onde sentavam meus "outros" amigos, e todos pararam de conversar e ficaram apenas me olhando, enquanto eu me sentava no canto mais afastado da mesa. Ângela me lançou um sorriso sincero do outro lado da mesa, e eu pude ver que ela realmente ficara feliz por me ver mais animada hoje. Ângela era uma boa pessoa, e eu tinha certeza que se não houvesse vampiros em Forks, ela seria hoje minha melhor amiga. Mas eu não me imaginava com outra melhor amiga que não fosse a pequena pixel hiperativa.

- Não precisam parar de falar só porque eu cheguei – falei num tom baixo, como se fosse algo completamente sem importância pra mim – Eu sei que o assunto da semana é o fim do meu namoro com Edward. E só pra constar, nós realmente não estamos mais juntos.

- Então é verdade? – Jéssica perguntou num tom sarcástico, abrindo um sorriso maldoso – Ele te largou mesmo?

- Não Jéssica – respondi no mesmo tom, enquanto mordia minha pizza – EU o larguei.

- Eu não acredito... – ela falou pra si mesma, visivelmente surpresa por isso.

- Então você está mesmo livre? – Foi a vez de Mike se alegrar com a notícia.

- Não pra você, Mike.

- Gente, por favor, vocês querem deixar a Bella em paz? – Ângela falou alto pra todos – Que coisa chata! Será que vocês não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que ficar cuidando da vida dos outros?

- Ih, Ângela, que bicho te mordeu hoje?

- Nenhum bicho me mordeu, Eric. É só que isso que vocês estão fazendo é horrível. Não interessa quem terminou com quem, de todo jeito é triste. E esse assunto não diz respeito a mais ninguém além de Edward e Bella. Então por favor, vamos falar de qualquer outra coisa?

- Ângela está certa, pessoal. Vamos deixar a Bela em paz...

- Obrigada, Ben – eu falei, baixo, dando-lhe um sorriso.

Depois disso o assunto foi para qualquer coisa sem importância, e eu fiquei parei de prestar atenção à conversa, me perdendo novamente em meus pensamentos. Alice tinha me dito que nada mudara nos sentimentos de Edward, que ele ainda me amava da mesma forma. Ele apenas era certinho demais, e não falara comigo porque pensava que eu não queria falar com ele. E depois eu é que sou absurda.

Falar com ele era tudo o que eu mais queria. Apesar de eu estar certa da minha decisão, tudo o que eu queria era que ele estivesse ao meu lado, me abraçando, me beijando. Tudo o que eu queria agora era o contato de sua pele fria contra a minha quente. Queria poder sentir seu cheiro doce agora, sentir seu toque suave no meu rosto. Eu amava Edward. Muito. E eu sabia que não poderia ficar assim por muito mais tempo. Mesmo que ele continue contra a idéia de me transformar, eu sei que eu não vou conseguir ficar longe dele por muito tempo.

Finalmente o sinal tocou, anunciando o final do intervalo e me tirando dos meus devaneios. Sem esperar por ninguém eu me levantei e caminhei lentamente até o prédio onde teria minha próxima aula. Enquanto eu andava pelos corredores da escola eu podia sentir os olhares em cima de mim, me lembrando do meu primeiro dia aqui, mas hoje era por uma razão diferente.

Edward sempre foi fechado. Eu lembro de Jéssica me dizendo quando eu cheguei, que ele não falava com ninguém além dos seus irmãos, que ele nem sequer notava a presença de ninguém. E, pouco tempo depois, nós já estávamos juntos, grudados um no outro. E no semestre seguinte, já assistíamos praticamente todas as aulas juntos. E agora, eu caminhava sozinha novamente, como era no início. E novamente eu era o centro das atenções.

Mas, tirando o fato de todos ficarem me olhando sem razão, as aulas seguintes passaram tranquilamente, e eu logo me vi dentro da minha caminhonete, livre pra ir embora. Ainda era cedo, e eu passei no mercado antes de ir pra casa, comprar alguns ingredientes para o jantar. Depois de uma semana cuidando de mim, Charlie realmente merecia um jantar decente hoje. Comprei tudo o que eu precisava para um estrogonofe, e só então fui pra casa.

Estacionei minha caminhonete o mais próximo possível da porta e comecei a tirar as compras, mas tive que fazer várias viagens para conseguir levar tudo pra dentro. Realmente nessas horas meu namorado vampiro e sua super força faziam muita falta. Se Edward estivesse aqui comigo, ele poderia facilmente carregar todas as sacolas com apenas uma mão, e ainda me levaria no colo com a outra. "Foco, Bella! O jantar!".

Entrei em casa e coloquei as compras em cima da mesa da cozinha, dando uma olhada em volta. Realmente essa uma semana de cama deixara essa casa horrível. Como ainda tinha tempo, resolvi arrumá-la antes de fazer o jantar. Dei uma boa limpada em tudo, organizando toda a bagunça, e só então me dediquei ao jantar de Charlie. Depois que estava tudo pronto, subi para tomar um banho e esperá-lo.

Tomei um banho quente, demorando bastante em baixo do chuveiro, sentindo a água quente relaxando meus músculos. Eu sentia como se tivesse despertando de um longo sono, como se eu agora estivesse acordando depois de um pesadelo. Eu me sentia viva de novo, mesmo sabendo que ainda faltava algo pra me sentir completa de novo. Faltava alguém. Mas mesmo assim, eu me sentia bem.

Depois de lavar meus cabelos e enxugá-los saí do banho e fui para o meu quarto. Vesti um jeans escuro com uma camisetinha justa, de mangas curtas, deixando exposto o corte em meu braço, e calcei um par de botas sem salto. Já começava a escurecer quando eu terminei de me vestir, e logo eu ouvi o barulho da viatura de Charlie sendo estacionada em frente à casa. Desci as escadas rapidamente pra arrumar a mesa e esperar por ele.

- Bella? – Charlie chamou quando entrou em casa.

- Na cozinha!

- Parece que você melhorou...

- Eu estou melhor, pai.

- Que cheiro bom... – ele falou inclinando a cabeça na direção do fogão.

- Estrogonofe da vovó Swan. Achei que depois de uma semana comendo besteiras por aí você merecia um jantar decente.

Charlie sorriu, e depois saiu da cozinha, indo pendurar seu casaco atrás da porta e retirar suas botas enquanto eu terminava de arrumar a mesa. Ele ligou a TV, mas logo desistiu dela e voltou para a cozinha. Eu vi os olhos de Charlie brilharem quando olhou para a comida sobre a mesa, e isso me trouxe uma pontada de remorso. Eu definitivamente não estava sendo justa com Charlie. Ele não tinha nada a ver com os meus problemas com Edward. Eu não poderia deixar isso afetá-lo mais. Eu realmente precisava cuidar melhor do meu pai.

- Isso parece estar delicioso, Bells.

- Obrigada, pai. Eu espero que você goste.

Nós nos servimos e jantamos em silêncio. Charlie ainda comeu mais duas vezes, e eu fiquei sentada à mesa, esperando que ele terminasse, antes de retirar tudo para arrumar a cozinha. De vez em quando ele olhava pra mim, e eu via seu olhar de agradecimento. Eu não sabia como Charlie tinha conseguido viver todos esses anos sozinho. Em apenas uma semana que eu passei de cama isso tudo tinha virado um caos.

- Estava delicioso, Bells – ele falou quando terminou de comer.

- Obrigada pai.

- É bom te ver animada de novo, filha.

Eu não disse nada. Apenas sorri, antes de começar a arrumar tudo. Era bom estar de volta. Retirei a louça da mesa e a lavei rapidamente, deixando-a em cima da pia para escorrer. Limpei toda a cozinha e vi que Charlie estava na sala assistindo a uma partida de beisebol na TV.

- Er... Pai... Eu...

- Vai sair?

- Vou... Eu...

- Vai encontrar com...

- Não – eu o interrompi, antes que ele terminasse de falar – Na verdade eu preciso ir ao hospital. Já faz uma semana e eu preciso retirar os pontos do meu braço.

- Certo. Quer que eu te leve?

- Não precisa, pai. Eu posso dirigir.

- Mas já está escuro, Bella.

- Pai... Nós estamos em Forks. O que pode acontecer comigo aqui? Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe.

- Não vai colocar um casaco?

- Hoje está quente. Não vou precisar de um casaco.

- Tudo bem. Mas qualquer coisa, ligue que eu vou até lá.

- Pode deixar. Tchau pai.

- Tchau Bells.

Peguei minhas chaves na mesinha próxima à porta e saí. Apesar de haverem poucas nuvens no céu, a noite estava escura. Não havia lua no céu, apenas algumas poucas estrelas podiam ser vistas. Uma noite de lua nova. Respirei fundo sentindo o cheiro da floresta e sorri. Era bom sair de casa sem uma armadura pra se proteger do frio. Se não fosse por Edward, eu tenho certeza que eu já teria ido embora há muito tempo pra fugir de todo aquele frio e chuva de Forks.

Dirigi a caminhonete lentamente pela estrada escura. Apesar de ainda ser cedo, quase não havia ninguém na rua. Eu imaginei que as pessoas estariam nas ruas, aproveitando o clima para sair de casa, mas parecia que apenas eu estava feliz com o princípio de calor de hoje. Apenas uma cafeteria mais no centro da cidade parecia ter algum movimento, mas ainda assim eram poucas pessoas ali.

Acelerei um pouco mais para chegar mais rápido ao hospital. Eu gostava de dirigir minha caminhonete, mas eu não estava acostumada a sair sozinha à noite, e estava realmente incomodada. Estava passando por uma parte da estrada onde não havia nada além de floresta dos dois lados da pista, e pra completar a minha má sorte alguns postes tinham as luzes apagadas, restando apenas as luzes dos faróis da caminhonete para iluminar a estrada.

Mais à frente, no meio de uma curva, eu vi alguém parado ao lado da estrada, e imediatamente meu coração disparou, martelando em meu peito. A velocidade em que eu dirigia não me deixou ver quem era, e como estava no meio da curva, os faróis não conseguiram iluminar aquela figura, mas eu pude notar que ele vestia roupas pretas e que sua pele era branca demais para um homem normal. Imediatamente eu senti que poderia ser Edward e pensei em parar e voltar até lá, mas eu estava com medo e decidi continuar meu caminho.

Talvez não fosse ninguém. Talvez fosse apenas a minha imaginação me pregando uma peça. Eu estava assustada, e nessas horas a gente sempre vê coisas para se assustar ainda mais. E mesmo que houvesse alguém ali, poderia ser qualquer pessoa, e seria perigoso voltar lá pra ver. Eu poderia me meter em encrenca, e Edward não estaria ali para me salvar. Melhor deixar pra lá.

Mais alguns metros à frente eu pude ver os postes voltando a iluminar a estrada, e depois de alguns minutos eu cheguei ao meu destino. O hospital estava calmo, poucas pessoas estavam andando próximas à entrada, mas não havia grandes movimentações. Ótimo. Eu sairia logo dali, então. Estacionei minha caminhonete bem próxima à recepção e caminhei até lá. Não havia ninguém ali. Apenas uma garota que devia ser pouco mais velha do que eu, sentada numa cadeira, atrás de um grande balcão branco, atendendo pacientes e outras pessoas que chegassem ali. Ela estava com a cabeça baixa, inclinada sobre alguns papéis, preenchendo o que deviam ser fichas de pacientes, não percebendo a minha presença.

- Boa noite – eu cumprimentei a jovem recepcionista, assustando-a com a minha proximidade – Desculpe, não quis assustá-la. O Dr. Cullen está de plantão esta noite?

- Infelizmente não, querida – ela respondeu, e eu vi que ela realmente parecia decepcionada por isso – Ele estará aqui só amanhã à noite.

Carlisle era um homem muito bonito mesmo, aparentemente jovem demais para ser um médico tão bom, e esse tipo de reação, pelo que meu pai já me dissera, era absolutamente comum naquele hospital. Pelo menos metade das funcionárias suspirava por ele ali dentro. E pelo que Edward me falava, isso sempre acontecia em todos os hospitais que ele trabalhava. Mas ele não estava, e eu realmente não me sentia à vontade em entregar meu braço pra outro médico. Eu ainda não tinha falado com ele depois da minha festa de aniversário, e achei que essa era uma ótima oportunidade pra me desculpar pelo meu comportamento, mas parece que eu vou ter que esperar até amanhã.

- Eu posso te ajudar em mais alguma coisa? – a garota perguntou, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

- Ah, não. Obrigada pela informação.

Eu sorri pra ela, em agradecimento e me virei para ir embora. Caminhei lentamente até o estacionamento, procurando a chave da caminhonete no meu bolso, mas antes que eu pudesse colocá-la na porta eu senti uma mão tocando o meu ombro, me fazendo pular de susto.

**N/A**

**Calma, pessoal....**

**A conversa entre eles ainda não aconteceu nesse capítulo, mas foi só pra aumentar o suspense... hehehe**

**É, eu sou má!!!!**

**Huashuashuashuashuashua**

**Mas calma, não me matem ainda...**

**Esperam pelo menos eu postar o próximo capítulo...**

**Quem será o dono dessa mão?**

**Quem era na beira da estrada?**

**Alguém sabe? Alguém arrisca?**

**Bem, eu pedi 20 reviews pra poder postar hoje, e consegui 23...**

**Estou tão feliz!!! Eu amo vcs!!!**

**Adorei cada review, o apoio e o carinho de vcs, e até as ameaças (!) são muito importantes pra mim.**

**Vou tentar postar o próximo na terça...**

**Então, por favor me incentivem deixando bastante reviews.**

**Xoxo**

**Em tempo: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, MIRELA!!!**

**Eu quero um pedaço do bolo, viu??? rs**


	10. A Fila Anda

**Capítulo 10 – A Fila Anda**

**## Bella PoV ##**

_Caminhei lentamente até o estacionamento, procurando a chave da caminhonete no meu bolso, mas antes que eu pudesse colocá-la na porta eu senti uma mão tocando o meu ombro, me fazendo pular de susto. _Virei-me rapidamente para encarar aqueles belos olhos azuis, tão belos e brilhantes.

- Bella! Já indo embora?

- É, eu... eu...

- Você não tirou os pontos ainda – James falou apontando para o meu braço.

- É, na verdade eu vim procurar o Dr. Cullen pra fazer isso, mas ele não está aqui hoje. Então resolvi esperar até amanhã, quando ele vai estar de plantão.

- Eu posso fazer isso pra você se quiser – ele me falou com um sorriso tão sincero que eu não consegui recusar, e apenas balancei a cabeça concordando.

James caminhou ao meu lado de volta para o hospital, passando pela recepção e eu vi que a garota da recepção me lançava um olhar nada amigável. Eu vi para onde os olhos dela se dirigiam e só então eu percebi a mão de James em minha cintura. Parece que agora Carlisle teria concorrência para disputar os suspiros das garotas daquele hospital. Não pude evitar sorrir com essa idéia.

- Perdi alguma piada? – James perguntou sorrindo.

- Não é nada de mais – respondi desviando o olhar, já sentindo meu rosto corar. Realmente era bom saber que os absurdos que passavam pela minha cabeça permaneceriam secretos. Seria bem constrangedor se alguém pudesse ouvi-los.

Ele me guiou até a mesma sala onde fizera meu curativo na semana passada, me ajudando a sentar em cima de uma maca, para depois começar a mexer em alguns armários pegando o material que usaria para retirar os pontos no meu braço.

- E então, como está seu braço? – ele perguntou ainda sem se virar pra mim.

- Está bem. Quase não dói mais.

- Isso é bom. Tomou os remédios que lhe receitei?

- Tomei sim.

- Ótimo.

James puxou uma cadeira pra sentar-se próximo a mim, e logo começou a trabalhar no meu braço. Ficamos em silêncio durante todo o tempo. Não sei exatamente quanto tempo ele levou para terminar, mas me pareceu que foi rápido demais. Ele até que tinha mãos bem habilidosas para um humano, e apesar de elas serem frias por causa do ar condicionado, ainda assim eram mais quentes que as mãos de Carlisle.

- Terminamos – James falou quando retirou o ultimo pedaço de fio – A cicatriz vai desaparecer quase completamente. Ficará apenas um risco quase imperceptível. Não vai ter que se preocupar em esconder o braço.

- Bem, eu me preocuparia com isso se eu morasse em qualquer outro lugar do mundo – falei sorrindo – Mas aqui em Forks eu sempre tenho que esconder os braços por causa do frio, então isso não seria um problema realmente.

- É verdade – ele sorriu de volta.

James tinha um sorriso encantador. Seus olhos azuis profundos eram de uma beleza arrematadora. Eu nunca achei que fosse dizer isso um dia, mas eu descobri que gostava de olhos humanos. E esses tinham um brilho diferente, tinham uma vida que os olhos de Edward nunca poderiam ter.

E então eu me lembrei do outro James, que conheci na primavera passada, um James completamente diferente deste que estava em minha frente agora. Este era humano, era gentil, cuidadoso comigo. Apesar de não conhecê-lo, eu me sentia bem ao seu lado, o que era estranho já que eu não costumava ficar muito próxima de outros humanos. Pra falar a verdade eu nem sabia como me comportar perto deles.

- Sabe Bella, eu estava pensando... – ele falou meio hesitante, desviando o olhar do meu, levantando-se rapidamente para guardar a bandeja de utensílios – Bem... Eu sou novo por aqui, e não conheço nada nem ninguém na cidade e... E eu estava pensando se nós poderíamos nos encontrar no fim de semana... Pra você me mostrar a cidade, sabe? Nada demais, apenas porque eu não conheço ninguém aqui... E você parece ser uma pessoa legal, e...

- Peraí – eu falei sem conseguir deixar de rir do seu nervosismo – Você está me convidando pra sair James?

- Bem, é – eu respondeu, passando a mão pelo cabelo, num gesto muito parecido com o de Edward – Eu tô tentando, na verdade. Mas acho que não tenho muito jeito pra isso, não é?

- É, parece que não.

James riu de sua própria situação, e eu o acompanhei, vendo seu rosto corar. Era tão diferente interagir com outras pessoas, ver que outros também sofrem com a insegurança e que sentem medo nas situações mais simples. Talvez conviver com humanos fosse mais fácil do que eu imaginei.

- É que eu não costumo sair muito, então não tenho muita prática nisso.

- Mas alguém com a sua beleza não precisa mesmo ter prática em convidar garotas pra sair. Acho até que elas é que vivem no seu pé.

James não respondeu o meu comentário. Apenas me olhou com um sorriso convencido e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, num gesto tão... tão... Edward. E só então eu me dei conta da besteira que eu falei.

- Não é isso – eu falei rapidamente, sentindo meu rosto corar violentamente – eu não estou te cantando, nem nada disso. Foi só um comentário infeliz. Só isso. É que eu me lembrei do olhar que a recepcionista me lançou quando a gente entrou aqui, e eu achei que você deveria estar sempre sendo cantando pelas garotas daqui. E eu pensei também que agora talvez o Dr. Cullen pudesse ter um pouco de concorrência também aqui dentro do hospital, e...

Eu parei pra respirar, depois de todo esse discurso sem pausa, e percebi o sorriso ainda mais largo no rosto de James, e percebi também que estava falando mais besteira ainda. É, definitivamente eu não sabia me comportar perto de outras pessoas.

- Desculpa – falei desviando meu olhar para o chão, que nesse momento me pareceu interessantíssimo – Eu só tô falando besteira hoje. Eu realmente não costumo falar tanta bobagem junta. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo hoje. Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou falar mais nada. Talvez seja mais seguro eu manter minha boca fechada daqui pra frente e...

- Continua falando sem parar – ele disse ainda com aquele sorriso no rosto, levantando meu rosto e me fazendo olhar pra ele novamente, seu rosto perigosamente próximo ao meu.

- É verdade – falei corando novamente e nós começamos a rir, nos afastando novamente.

- Mas você ainda não falou o que eu queria ouvir. Aceita sair comigo?

- Sair com você? Bem, é que... na verdade eu...

- Você tem namorado. Mas é claro. Eu sou um idiota mesmo. É claro que você não estaria sozinha. Me desculpe, eu...

- Não, James. Eu não tenho namorado. Nós terminamos o namoro no último fim de semana.

- É muito cedo então? Não acha certo sair com alguém tão pouco tempo depois?

- Não. Esse não é o problema.

- Então qual é o problema?

- É só que, bem, antes dele, eu nunca saí com ninguém, e...

- Está com medo?

- Eu sei que pode parecer meio infantil da minha parte, mas é, acho que estou com um pouco de medo sim.

- Bella boba – James falou, erguendo meu rosto e me fazendo olhar em seus olhos, exatamente como Edward fazia nessas situações. Mas que droga! Porque eu tinha que sempre lembrar dele? Não. Isso teria que parar. E seria agora!

- Mas eu quero sair com você James. Nós podemos sair no fim de semana. Não que eu conheça muito de Forks, porque também estou aqui há pouco tempo, e também não há muito pra ser visto por aqui, mas eu acho que posso te mostrar a cidade sim.

- Isso é ótimo! – James parecia realmente feliz com isso, como uma criança que descobre que o Natal chegou mais cedo – Posso te pegar no sábado?

- Claro!

- Às oito está bom pra você?

- Está ótimo.

- Então está combinado. Bem, acabamos por hoje. Eu gostei muito de te conhecer, e gostaria de te ver muitas outras vezes, mas não aqui. Por favor se cuide, e chega de acidentes, ok?

- Infelizmente "acidente" é o meu sobrenome.

- Então é bom ter um médico sempre por perto.

- É, acho que sim – falei sentindo meu rosto corar – Bem, eu vou indo então. Nos vemos no sábado.

- Er... Bella? – James me chamou quando eu já passava pela porta.

- Sim?

- Eu não sei onde você mora.

- Oh. Desculpe. É que eu esqueci que você é novo por aqui. Acho que me acostumei ao fato de todo mundo saber onde todo mundo mora. Mas não se preocupe. Mais algumas semanas e você também vai saber de tudo por aqui. Eu vou anotar meu endereço pra você. Fica próximo daqui, você não vai ter dificuldade pra encontrar.

- Ok. Agora sim. Nos vemos no sábado.

- Até lá então.

Saí da sala em direção ao estacionamento, brigando com minhas pernas que queriam sair correndo daquele hospital. Passei pela recepção rapidamente, mas percebi que a garota ali sentada me acompanhava com um olhar nada amigável. Problema dela. O que eu posso fazer se eles caem aos meus pés? Ok, piada cretina. Mas fazer o que? Era comigo que ele queria sair, não era?

- Vai entrar na fila, querida? – a garota falou sarcasticamente.

- Desculpe, você falou comigo?

- Está vendo mais alguém aqui nessa recepção?

- Na verdade eu não sabia que tinha uma fila, mas eu já fui atendida, obrigada.

- Eu não estou falando de fila para o atendimento – ela me falou num tom tão irônico, como se falasse algo óbvio, e então eu percebi do que ela falava. Mas bem, eu era outra Bella desde o dia do meu aniversário, e ela definitivamente escolheu o dia errado pra implicar comigo.

- Certamente que não, querida. Desculpe, mas eu não gosto muito de filas. Mas não se preocupe, logo quando eu desocupar a vaga a fila volta a andar, e quem sabe um dia chegue a sua vez. Mas eu não teria muitas esperanças se fosse você.

- E eu posso saber por quê? – ela perguntou, completamente vermelha de raiva, e eu tive a impressão de que ela explodiria, literalmente, a qualquer momento.

- Bem, é que o James me parece ser um cara tão legal. E além disso você já deve ter percebido o quanto ele é bonito. Com aqueles olhos azuis e seu cabelo loiro, bem, ele poderia namorar qualquer modelo por aí, e bem, você não é exatamente uma modelo. Você já se olhou no espelho? É claro que ele não sairia com você.

- E você se acha muito bonita...

- Parece que ele acha – e eu ri comigo mesma. Tá, eu sei, essa não é a Bella que eu conheço, mas foi ela quem provocou.

Resolvi sair logo dali, antes que ela pensasse em atirar alguma coisa na minha direção. Realmente o grampeador que estava em cima da sua mesa me parecia bastante perigoso. Deixei-a ali, ainda com a boca aberta, pensando em alguma coisa pra rebater meu ultimo comentário, mas eu não ia ficar esperando.

Quando cheguei ao estacionamento ele estava praticamente deserto. Não chovia ainda, mas o tempo havia esfriado o suficiente pra eu me arrepender de estar usando apenas uma camisetinha fina e de mangas curtas. Mas é claro que Forks não manteria o clima quente pra mim, não é?

Passei os braços em volta do corpo numa tentativa inútil de me sentir aquecida e caminhei rapidamente até minha caminhonete. O aquecedor certamente me faria sentir mais confortável. Abri a bolsa para pegar as chaves, mas antes que eu pudesse colocá-las na porta elas caíram numa poça aos meus pés. Enquanto eu me abaixava para apanhá-las, uma mão branca pegou-as num flash, antes mesmo que eu pudesse tentar.

**N/A**

**Meninas queridas do meu coração!!!**

**Por favor me perdoem pelo sumiço, mas foi necessário.**

**Eu realmente não tinha idéia do que fazer, mas acho que agora já tá tudo bem de novo, e eu prometo não passar mais tanto tempo longe.**

**Bem, pra quem sentiu falta dele, taí o James de volta.**

**Mas por favor não me matem pelo que a Bella tá fazendo, ok?**

**Acreditem, é necessário.**

**Desculpem, mas infelizmente não vou poder responder às reviews, mas saibam que eu li cada uma delas, e que amei todas.**

**Vocês são muito importantes pra mim.**

**Por favor, continuem comentando, dando idéias, dizendo o que acharam.**

**Qualquer coisa. Até um simples "oi" já me deixa feliz.**

**Então, é isso aí.**

**Botãozinho verde aí em baixo, e logo o próximo capítulo chega.**


	11. Medo

**Capítulo 11 – Medo**

**## Bella PoV ##**

Passei os braços em volta do corpo numa tentativa inútil de me sentir aquecida e caminhei rapidamente até minha caminhonete. O aquecedor certamente me faria sentir mais confortável. Abri a bolsa para pegar as chaves, mas antes que eu pudesse colocá-las na porta, elas caíram numa poça aos meus pés. Enquanto eu me abaixava para apanhá-las, uma mão branca pegou-as num flash, antes mesmo que eu pudesse tentar.

- Edward! – gritei, levando minha mão ao peito, sentindo meu coração disparar pelo susto.

- Tome – ele disse me entregando as chaves, sem olhar realmente pra mim.

- Está tudo bem?

- Como está seu braço? – ele perguntou, ignorando minha pergunta.

- Está bem. O Dr. James retirou os pontos e...

- Dr. James... – ele repetiu, sem expressão.

- É eu vim procurar Carlisle, mas ele não estava e...

- Entre no carro Bella – ele me interrompeu de novo num tom sério – Está frio aqui fora, e você está sem casaco.

- Tudo bem – falei já abrindo a porta do carro.

- Você se incomoda se eu aparecer mais tarde?

- Mais tarde? – perguntei confusa.

- É depois que Charlie dormir. Eu queria conversar com você.

- Tudo bem, eu espero você – falei sorrindo, sentindo um fio de esperança me invadindo, mas Edward não sorriu de volta.

- Então, até mais tarde.

Edward se virou e caminhou em direção à floresta, sem voltar a olhar pra mim. Ele estava estranhamente sério. Será que ele ouviu minha conversa com James? Será que sabia que iríamos nos encontrar no sábado? Será que ele ouviu o que eu disse à recepcionista no hospital? Com certeza aquilo o deixaria chateado comigo. Talvez fosse isso. Eu não via outra razão para que ele ficasse daquele jeito comigo.

Mas por outro lado, o que ele tinha a ver com isso? Era por culpa dele que estávamos separados, e ele sabia exatamente o que tinha de ser feito para me ter de volta ao seu lado. Só precisava fazer, e tudo ficaria bem de novo. Não havia nada de complicado nisso. Pelo menos eu não via nada complicado. Apenas na cabeça dele isso parecia não funcionar. Mas a escolha era minha. Não era?

Girei a chave na ignição, ouvindo o velho motor gritar, e aumentei o aquecedor no máximo, colocando minhas mãos próximas à saída do ar, sentindo o ar quente me tocar e me aquecer aos poucos, fazendo meus músculos relaxarem aos poucos.

Dirigi lentamente de volta pra casa, pensando no que tinha acontecido há pouco. Eu não tinha falado com Edward desde aquela noite. A noite em que terminamos tudo. Não fazia nem uma semana, mas toda essa distância me fazia sentir que tinham se passado anos. Aquela noite agora me parecia tão distante agora. E ele estava tão diferente. Eu sei que era absurdo, porque vampiros nunca mudam, mas ele realmente me parecia diferente. Parecia mais abatido, mais pálido que o normal, e seu cabelo ainda mais desarrumado que de costume, se é que isso ainda era possível.

As luzes da varanda ainda estavam acesas quando estacionei na frente de casa. Charlie estava no sofá assistindo algum jogo na TV quando eu entrei.

- Bella?

- Oi pai. Já cheguei.

- Como está seu braço?

- Está bem – falei, sacudindo-o para ter certeza de que não doía mais – Já tirei os pontos, e logo será só mais uma cicatriz.

- Bella – ele disse balançando a cabeça em sinal de reprovação – Quando é que você vai aprender a ser mais cuidadosa?

- O que eu posso fazer pai? – falei sorrindo – Os acidentes me perseguem.

Charlie sorriu também, mas não era um sorriso muito sincero. Talvez falar sobre os meus acidentes realmente não fosse um assunto muito divertido pra ele.

- Bem, já está tarde – ele falou se levantando e desligando a TV – Está na hora de dormir. Amanhã tenho que sair bem cedo.

- Eu vou tomar um pouco de água antes de subir.

- Boa noite Bells – ele falou me dando um beijo na testa antes de subir.

- Boa noite pai.

Caminhei até a cozinha e peguei um copo com água, bebendo-o lentamente, para só então subir as escadas e tomar um banho. Lavei meu cabelo e escovei os dentes. Fiquei um tempo em baixo do chuveiro, tentando fazer com que a água quente me relaxasse um pouco, mas parecia realmente inútil. Eu não queria admitir, mas estava nervosa por saber o que estava por vir.

Edward viria mais tarde. Seria a primeira vez que conversaríamos realmente, desde... desde... desde "aquele" dia. Eu diria que ele tinha pensado em tudo o que eu falei e que tinha mudado de idéia, se não fosse a expressão séria que ele tinha no rosto quando falou comigo. Edward não sorrira pra mim em nenhum momento. Ele não costumava ser tão sério assim quando estava comigo. Mesmo quando havia alguma coisa errada acontecendo, ele sempre sorria pra mim. Mas hoje ele não sorriu.

De repente eu senti uma onda de pânico me invadindo, e não pude conter as lágrimas que corriam pelo meu rosto. Eu queria conversar com ele, queria estar perto dele de novo, mas estava com medo do que ele poderia me dizer. Senti minhas pernas amolecendo e mesmo sem perceber direito eu me sentei em baixo do chuveiro e abracei meus joelhos, ficando encolhida enquanto a água caía sobre mim, lavando minhas lágrimas. Eu tentava controlar meus soluços, mas era inútil.

Não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei assim, mas fui despertada pelas batidas de Charlie na porta do banheiro.

- Bella? – ele chamou, com uma voz preocupada – Está tudo bem?

- Sim – respondi tentando ao máximo manter minha voz controlada – Eu estou bem pai.

- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? Você está aí há muito tempo.

- Está sim, pai. Eu já vou sair.

- Certo.

Me levantei do chão e desliguei o chuveiro. Me sequei rapidamente e fui para o quarto. Vi que a porta do quarto de Charlie estava fechada. Ele logo dormiria, e Edward viria me ver. Pensei em vestir alguma coisa diferente, mas logo desisti. Ele estava acostumado a me ver dormir, mesmo antes de eu saber que ele sempre vinha ao meu quarto à noite. E eu não tinha muita esperança de que ele viesse dizer que queria ficar comigo, então não tinha razão pra eu me preocupar com o que vestir.

Peguei ainda algumas roupas e devolvi à gaveta até escolher o que vestir. Vesti uma calça de malha preta e uma camiseta branca justinha, penteei o cabelo e passei um pouco de brilho nos lábios. Não era exatamente como eu costumo dormir, mas também não estava exatamente arrumada, afinal, não aconteceria nada demais, certo? Ele só queria conversar. Nada além disso. Não havia porque se preocupar.

Dei uma última olhada no espelho, passando a mão no cabelo algumas vezes mais para deixá-lo do jeito certo. Apaguei a luz do quarto deixando apenas o pequeno abajur iluminando o ambiente e só então fui para a cama. Eu não ia dormir ainda, então deixei o edredom da mesma maneira, ainda cobrindo a cama, e apenas me sentei, encostando-me na cabeceira para esperar.

Olhei para o relógio na cabeceira da cama e vi que já era perto das onze horas. Charlie já devia estar dormindo e Edward não demoraria muito a chegar. Passei mais uma vez as mãos no cabelo e olhei para a janela para me certificar de que ela estava aberta. Apesar de a temperatura ter caído um pouco, não estava realmente frio e eu não precisaria do aquecedor. Olhei para o relógio novamente, e quase gritei de susto ao perceber Edward sentado próximo de mim, na minha velha cadeira de balanço.

- Desculpe, não queria assustá-la – ele falou, ainda com aquela mesma expressão séria de antes.

- Há quanto tempo você está aí? – perguntei tentando manter minha voz uniforme, mas sem muito sucesso.

- Desde que você chegou. Geralmente você não fica tão confusa à noite.

Eu senti meu rosto corar, mas não respondi. Apenas desviei meu olhar do seu. Edward se levantou de onde estava e caminhou em minha direção, ajoelhando-se no cão ao meu lado e puxando meu rosto para que eu o olhasse.

- Você estava chorado – ele falou calmamente. Não era uma pergunta, então, mais uma vez, eu não disse nada.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos daquele jeito. Edward permanecia ajoelhado ao meu lado, segurando meu rosto, enquanto eu me perdia em seus olhos. Eles não tinham o familiar tom dourado ao qual eu estava acostumada. Seus olhos eram negros, tão negros de um jeito que eu nunca vira antes. Eles pareciam ainda mais hostis que naquele primeiro encontro, no meu primeiro dia de aula. E por um momento, pela primeira vez, eu senti medo.

Pela primeira vez desde que o conheci eu senti medo de Edward. Medo de que, agora que não estávamos mais juntos, o seu desejo pelo meu sangue falasse mais alto. Eu sabia que ele não caçava há dias. Alice tinha me dito isso, e eu podia confirmar isso pelo negro profundo de seus olhos. Talvez tivesse sido um erro tê-lo deixado vir.

De repente Edward soltou o meu rosto e se levantou do chão, sentando-se na cama, do outro lado dela, longe de mim. Mas ele ainda não falava nada. Apenas me olhava, e eu percebia que ali dentro havia uma grande batalha. Eu sabia que ele estava em silêncio, decidindo alguma coisa, mas eu não sabia o que era, e tinha medo de saber. Mas eu já estava aqui com ele, já tínhamos chegado até aqui, então eu tinha que ir em frente, independente do que tivesse que acontecer.

- Você queria falar comigo? – perguntei num tom calmo, quebrando o silêncio.

- Porque você estava chorando Bella? – Ele perguntou num tom gentil, mas seus olhos ainda eram hostis.

- Eu... eu não quero falar disso Edward.

- Bella, não precisa esconder nada de mim – Sua voz ainda era doce, extremamente gentil – Você sabe que sempre pode me dizer o que pensa.

- O que você queria falar comigo? – perguntei ignorando suas palavras.

Edward não respondeu imediatamente. Ele apenas me observava. Algum tempo depois seus olhos pousaram em meu braço machucado, e eu vi suas mãos se fecharem em punhos. Mais uma vez eu me senti insegura ali, com ele.

- Seu coração está acelerado. Tem alguma coisa errada?

- Não – respondi rapidamente, desviando meu olhar do seu, sentindo meu rosto corar.

- Tem certeza? Eu posso ouvi-lo daqui...

Olhei pra ele novamente, avaliando sua expressão. Seus olhos extremamente negros me deixavam desconfortável ali, e seu rosto sério não ajudava nem um pouco.

- Eu... – hesitei, sem saber se deveria dizer ou não.

- Pode me falar Bella. O que há de errado?

- Eu estou com medo – falei num fio de voz, tão baixo que nem eu mesma escutei minha voz, mas eu tinha certeza de que ele escutaria perfeitamente.

- Medo? – ele repetiu num tom mais alto, levantando-se da cama num movimento que eu não pude acompanhar, e isso me assustou ainda mais, me fazendo encolher ainda mais no lugar onde eu estava – Está com medo de mim Bella?

Eu não respondi. Não sabia se estava cometendo um erro ainda maior em admitir aquilo. Edward me olhava com seus olhos famintos, mas sua expressão era surpresa. Ele certamente não esperava por aquilo.

- Não precisa ter medo de mim Bella – ele falou sério, duro – Você sabe que eu nunca a machucaria.

- Você ainda não me disse o que veio fazer aqui – falei mudando de assunto, tentando me acalmar.

- Eu estava preocupado com você – e seu tom era gentil de novo.

- Preocupado?

- Alice me disse que conversou com você, e que você estava triste, abatida.

- Ela me disse que você também estava assim – admiti.

- Mas eu vejo que você já está bem melhor – ele falou de forma rude, e eu senti algo ruim na sua voz. Ressentimento talvez. Mas eu não entendia a razão.

- Eu não entendo...

- Você não parece mais com a Bella que eu conheço. É como se você fosse outra pessoa, desde o dia do seu aniversário.

- E isso é ruim?

- Eu ainda não sei. Em alguns aspectos sim, mas em outros, nem tanto...

- Explique.

- Hoje no hospital. A maneira que você falou com aquela garota.

- Ela provocou – dei de ombros.

- E a sua conversa com o Doutor. Nós nem bem nos separamos, e você já tem um encontro marcado? – seu tom agora era sarcástico, e isso me irritou.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso Edward? – provoquei.

- Você não parece mais você mesma. Não parece mais a minha Bella.

- A _sua_ Bella não existe mais – falei levantando-me da cama, encarando – Nós terminamos tudo, lembra?

Edward andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, seu maxilar trincado e as mãos fechadas em punhos ao lado do seu corpo. Ele parecia um felino, movimentando-se de um lado para o outro. Então ele caminhou de volta em minha direção, parando a poucos centímetros de mim. Eu sentia sua respiração fria em minha pele.

- Você sempre vai ser minha, Bella – sua voz estava furiosa, soava tão possessivo, de uma maneira que eu nunca vira.

- Você vai me fazer sua? – perguntei no mesmo tom, provocando-o ainda mais.

- Não da maneira que você está pensando. Isso está fora de cogitação Bella. Nunca vai acontecer.

- Então nós não temos mais nada a dizer um ao outro!

- Quando é que você vai deixar de ser tão cabeça dura?

- Quando você deixar de ser tão teimoso! Agora, se você não tem mais nada a dizer, eu gostaria de dormir.

- Eu não vou sair daqui, Bella.

- Ótimo. Então eu saio!

Caminhei em direção à porta do quarto, batendo os pés com força, furiosa com a teimosia de Edward, mas não consegui dar mais que dois passos. Senti a mão de Edward se fechando com força em meu pulso, me girando rapidamente de volta e me puxando de encontro ao seu corpo, num movimento brusco, quase violento. Eu teria caído, não fosse seu braço segurando minha cintura.

- Me deixe ir Edward! – eu gritei, com raiva, sentindo lágrimas correrem pelo meu rosto, descontroladamente.

- Não, até você dizer que é minha Isabella!

Isabella. Era a segunda vez que ele me chamava assim. A primeira tinha sido há muito tempo atrás, na nossa clareira, quando ele falava em me matar. Naquele dia, apesar de suas palavras, eu me sentia totalmente segura ao seu lado. Sabia que ali, ao seu lado, era o lugar mais seguro do mundo. Sabia que ele não me machucaria. Hoje eu já não tinha mais tanta certeza.

Tentei me soltar, mas era como tentar empurrar uma parede. Totalmente inútil. Por mais força que eu fizesse Edward nem se mexia. Eu vi quando ele levantou a mão que segurava a minha, apertando meu pulso com mais força. Ele fechou os olhos e roçou vagarosamente seu nariz pelo meu pulso, sentindo o cheiro do meu sangue. Então ele abriu os olhos para me encarar, e eu estremeci, vendo-os tão famintos, sua boca tão perigosamente perto do meu pulso, roçando minha pele.

- Está com medo Isabella? – ele sussurrou, e eu senti que ele estava realmente perdendo o controle pela sede, e isso me assustou.

- Nã... Não! – Menti, mas minha voz falhou.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou sorrindo maldosamente, abrindo a boca e lambendo meu pulso, fazendo meu coração disparar em meu peito.

- T... tenho!

- E se eu te mordesse agora? – seus olhos brilhavam de desejo, sua voz era baixa, mas não era nada reconfortante. Eu estava realmente assustada.

- Por favor, não...

- Não era isso o que você queria? – seus dentes agora arranhavam minha pele, me fazendo tremer em seus braços.

- Não...

- Você não queria ser como eu Isabella? Não queria ser um monstro como eu?

- Você não é um monstro Edward...

- Ah, eu sou sim... – ele sussurrou contra minha pele.

- Edward, por favor, me solta... – implorei.

- Hoje não, Isabella – ele falou apertando ainda mais o meu pulso – Hoje você vai ter o que quer...

- Edward, por favor... Está me machucando...

Não sei o que eu disse, mas algo trouxe Edward de volta. Eu vi em seus olhos quando sua expressão mudou, e seu olhar ficou diferente. Eu senti então uma brisa gelada, e de repente ele não estava mais ali. Edward havia ido embora. Apenas um leve balançar nas cortinas denunciavam sua passagem pela janela. E então eu caí.

Eu fiquei ali no chão, encolhida, chorando. Não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei ali, mas em algum momento da noite a dor e o cansaço me tomaram e eu adormeci.

**N/A**

**Olá meninas queridas do meu coração!!!**

**Obrigada por todas as reviews. Adorei cada uma delas.**

**Vocês não imaginam o quanto são importantes pra mim!!!**

**Então, como prometido, capítulo novo sem demora.**

**E aí? Gostaram?**

**Não sei se ficou bom, mas eu adorei escrever esse capítulo...**

**Mas é isso. Já sabem como funciona a brincadeira, né?**

**Se tiver pelo menos 20 reviews nesse capítulo, o próximo vem ainda essa semana.**

**Bjinho pra todo mundo!!!**


	12. Conselhos de Pai

**Capítulo 12 – Conselhos de Pai**

**## Edward PoV ##**

Eu estava em paz de novo. Tudo parecia estar de volta ao lugar aonde pertencia. Bem, quase tudo. Ainda faltava uma parte. A parte mais importante de todas. Eu precisava resolver tudo com Bella. Precisava falar com ela, precisava tê-la de volta pra mim, segura em meus braços. Mas essa parte seria logo resolvida.

O dia pareceu demorar mais a passar. Um maldito dia de sol. Desde que conheci Bella eu amava e odiava os dias de sol. Amava, pois sabia que ela gostava do sol, que ficava mais feliz nesses dias. Mas odiava-os por ter que me manter longe dela, por não poder estar ao seu lado durante cada hora do dia.

Fiquei em casa o dia todo. Ouvi música, tentei ler alguma coisa. Desci à sala para tocar um pouco de piano, mas nada parecia realmente me distrair. Eu me sentia como um verdadeiro drogado, em meio a uma síndrome de abstinência. E Bella era a minha droga, ela era exatamente isso, a meu tipo preferido de heroína. E eu não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse ela.

Eu podia fechar os olhos e ver o brilho sem igual de seus olhos castanhos, podia ver seu sorriso inocente, ouvir sua risada cristalina. Eu a amava. Eu a amava com todas as minhas forças. Bella era a única capaz de fazer meu coração morto voltar a bater. Bella me transformara de todas as maneiras possíveis. Eu não era mais a mesma pessoa, e essa mudança era permanente. Não havia mais possibilidade de eu voltar a viver sem ela ao meu lado.

Mas essa era a parte fácil. Procurá-la, e até implorar para tê-la ao meu lado novamente era a parte simples. Mas Bella havia sido bem clara, havia dito com todas as letras qual era o problema na nossa relação, e qual era a sua condição para voltar pra mim. Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer em relação a isso. Era uma decisão que não cabia a mim, mas ainda assim eu não aceitava a decisão dela. E mais uma vez eu me sentia perdido, sem saber que caminho tomar.

Caminhei mais uma vez pela casa vazia, e agradeci por todos terem saído para caçar, me deixando sozinho com meus pensamentos. Dessa maneira já era difícil chegar a alguma conclusão, pior ainda seria se eu tivesse que ouvir cada pensamento da minha família, me dizendo que eu estava sendo idiota por mantê-la longe de mim. E no fundo eu sabia que eles estavam certos, o problema é que muitas vezes a coisa certa a fazer é a coisa mais difícil de ser feita.

Não sei quanto tempo mais eu fiquei ali, andando de um lado pro outro, perdido em meus pensamentos, mas logo eu pude ouvir minha família chegando. Eu sabia o quanto eles estavam preocupados comigo, e o quanto eu os estava machucando agindo dessa maneira, e eu precisava mudar isso. E eu sabia exatamente quem poderia me ajudar com isso.

- Cara, se eu não te conhecesse há tantos anos eu poderia apostar que você está pra botar um ovo – Emmett falou com toda a sua delicadeza quando entrou em casa.

- Sério Edward – foi a vez de Jasper fazer piada com a desgraça alheia – mais alguns passos e você vai fazer um belo buraco no chão de Esme andando assim de um lado pro outro.

Jasper e eu já estávamos resolvidos. É claro que ele teve sua parcela de culpa em tudo o que aconteceu entre eu e Bella, mas não era razão para eu ficar sem falar com ele. Eu sabia que ele se sentia mal por tudo o que aconteceu, mas eu já o havia perdoado. Jasper era novo com toda essa coisa de beber apenas sangue de animais, mas ele se esforçava bastante para se manter na linha, então não havia razão para condená-lo pelo que houve.

- Carlisle – eu falei assim que ele entrou em casa – posso falar com você?

- Eu achava que não ia pedir nunca – ele falou sorrindo, e seguimos para o seu escritório no andar de cima.

Nós caminhamos em silêncio. Carlisle abriu a porta para que eu entrasse primeiro e fechou-a atrás de si quando passou.

- Sente-se filho – ele falou apontando a poltrona em frente à que ele se sentou – Agora vamos conversar.

- Eu ainda não tenho a menor idéia do que eu quero lhe dizer – falei enquanto me encostava mais à poltrona, num suspiro cansado.

- É claro que sabe Edward. Você sabe exatamente o que quer me dizer. Você sabe o que você quer, sabe o que precisa pra se sentir feliz de novo. Você apenas não quer admitir pra si mesmo.

- Mas é tão errado e...

- Não é errado – ele me interrompeu, num tom tão gentil, tão paternal – Você pensa que é errado Edward, mas não é. Você pensa que estamos todos condenados, mas não estamos. Amar alguém não é errado. Ao contrário, é a coisa mais certa do mundo. Algo natural, que acontece para todos. E você tem a sorte de ser correspondido nesse sentimento. Então porque isso seria errado?

- Mas ela é humana Carlisle...

- Como você um dia foi.

- Mas seria egoísta da minha parte fazer isso com ela. Seria egoísta da minha parte querer transformá-la apenas para poder tê-la ao me lado. Isso seria errado!

- Edward, isso é natural. É normal que você queira que ela seja como você é, já que você não pode voltar a ser o que era por ela. Eu fiz isso também, lembra? Eu transformei Esme para ficar com ela, assim como Rosalie desejou que eu transformasse Emmett. É assim que funciona com todos. O que não funciona é vocês ficarem juntos sendo tão diferentes. Uma hora essa diferença falará mais alto e se transformará em um problema pra vocês.

- Já se transformou. E isso nos impõe um abismo que a machuca. Ela não estava feliz, por isso terminou tudo. O que eu devo fazer Carlisle? Será que eu estou errado em querer mantê-la humana? Estou errado em querer que ela viva uma vida humana plena, sem privá-la de nada? Eu deveria condená-la? Deveria transformá-la num monstro como eu?

- Você usa palavras muito fortes para se referir a nós Edward – ele falou sério, mas mantendo o tom gentil em sua voz – Olhe pra nós. Olhe para sua família. Nós parecemos monstros?

- Não Carlisle. É claro que não. Mas você sabe que nem todos são como nós.

- Mas Bella fará parte dessa família, filho. Será uma Cullen, como nós. Não será um monstro como você diz.

- É claro que não! Eu não permitiria isso nunca. Eu cuidaria dela. Estaria com ela por toda a eternidade, protegendo-a de tudo, até dela mesma se fosse preciso!

- Vê Edward? Você não é um monstro filho. Está longe de ser. Você tem um coração muito mais humano do que muitos que ainda batem por aí. Eu realmente não entendo esse seu medo.

- Bella é especial, Carlisle. Eu realmente desejo o melhor pra ela, mas eu não sei o que é o melhor. Não sei mais o que fazer. Me diga! Por favor, me diga! Eu devo transformá-la? Devo fazer o que ela me pede? Devo trazê-la pra mim como uma de nós?

- Essas são perguntas que eu não sei responder.

- Mas...

- Edward, filho, apenas você pode tomar essa decisão. Você e Bella. A mim cabe apenas apoiar a decisão de vocês, seja ela qual for.

Soltei um suspiro cansado e me deixei escorregar um pouco pelo encosto da poltrona. Fiquei em silêncio apenas pensando, tentando digerir o que Carlisle me falava. Então não seria errado querer tê-la comigo para sempre? Não seria egoísmo da minha parte? Eu a queria tanto, que às vezes quase podia sentir meu coração batendo quando estava com ela. Bella me fazia sentir vivo de novo, e eu não podia negar isso.

Passei a mão pelo cabelo, já me sentindo impaciente com toda essa situação. Eu não podia mais ficar longe dela. Essa era a única certeza de que eu tinha. Mas Carlisle estava certo. Eu sabia exatamente o que eu queria, e do que eu precisava para voltar a me sentir vivo, como eu estava antes de todo esse furacão.

- Carlisle – falei olhando pra ele novamente, minha voz tomada de certeza – se eu... Se nós...

- Eu vou te apoiar Edward – ele falou me interrompendo, já sabendo o que eu queria dizer – Se essa for a sua decisão, e se for o desejo de Bella, nós vamos estar do seu lado. Eu vou estar aqui, pra quando você quiser. E posso fazer isso...

- Não! Se ela realmente quiser ficar comigo pra sempre, e eu sei que ela quer, sou eu quem vai transformá-la. Eu já provei o sangue dela uma vez. Eu sei que eu consigo fazer isso de novo.

- Eu sei que consegue filho. Eu confio em você pra isso. E tenho certeza de que Bella também confia.

- Obrigado pai. Obrigado por me ajudar a tomar minha decisão.

- Edward, filho – ele sorriu – sua decisão já estava tomada. Você apenas não quis admitir.

- Mesmo assim. É importante pra mim saber que posso contar com você.

- Você sempre vai poder contar comigo Edward. Nós somos a sua família, e sempre estaremos ao seu lado.

- Então eu devo procurá-la. Eu vou falar com ela, e nós vamos decidir. Juntos.

Carlisle apenas sorriu, satisfeito comigo. Eu não podia ler a sua mente agora, mas eu sabia que ele estava feliz por mim. Eu sabia que ele sofreu por me ver tão morto esses últimos dias, mas agora isso era passado. Eu não faria mais a minha família sofrer. Eu agora seria feliz. O mais feliz daquela casa, certamente. Talvez o mais feliz em todo o mundo. Minha Bella ao meu lado. Para sempre. Isso me faria mais vivo que qualquer outro humano no mundo.

Eu me levantei da poltrona onde estava sentado e o abracei, como há muito eu não fazia. Eu o amava como a um pai. E nessas horas eu podia sentir que era exatamente isso o que ele era pra mim. Meu pai. Me dando conselhos sobre garotas. Isso realmente me parecia muito humano. Eu sorri com a idéia.

- É bom te ver assim de novo filho. Vá. Vá para a sua Bella. Fale com ela, e lhe diga o quanto você a ama.

- É exatamente isso o que eu vou fazer.

- Depois de caçar, eu imagino – ele riu e eu me lembrei de que eu ainda não havia feito isso. Eu realmente estava horrível. Eu precisava mesmo de um pouco de sangue, e talvez até uma ajudinha de Alice. Era por uma boa causa. Eu iria falar com Bella, e iria trazê-la de volta pra mim. Um coração morto poderia bater de tanta alegria? Parece que o meu podia.

**N/A**

**Meus amores, mil desculpas!!!**

**Eu realmente ando enrolada com algumas coisas, mas eu não abandonei vocês.**

**Eu demorei a escrever esse capítulo, e ele deveria ser bem maior do que isso, mas pra não demorar mais eu resolvi dividi-lo em dois.**

**Mas então...**

**Alguém aí tb acha que Carlisle é um salvador da pátria? rs**

**O próximo post será o encontro de Bella e Edward, mas na visão dele.**

**E será também o penúltimo PoV de Edward.**

**O último será bem no finalzinho.**

**Eu sei que o capítulo não ficou dos melhores, mas calma, o próximo será melhor.**

**Então...**

**Reviews please......**


	13. Ciúme

**Capítulo 13 – Ciúme**

**## Edward PoV ##**

Já estava escuro. A noite estava mais quente que o normal quando saí de casa. Eu tinha pressa para rever minha Bella, mas tinha que fazer do jeito certo dessa vez. Coloquei apenas uma camiseta e um jeans, ambos pretos, e saí para caçar antes de ir falar com ela. Eu precisaria de todo o meu auto controle no lugar esta noite.

Eu caminhei pela floresta durante algum tempo, sem pressa, apenas reorganizando meus pensamentos, tentando controlar minha ansiedade. Eu sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas não tinha certeza de como fazer. Bella era humana, frágil, delicada. Eu a queria pra mim mais do que tudo, assim como eu sabia que ela também me queria. Mas eu tinha que fazer as coisas do jeito certo. Assim que eu a encontrasse novamente, eu lhe diria o quanto a amava, e o quanto ela era importante pra mim. Eu precisava fazer com que ela entendesse isso. E depois eu faria o que ela quisesse, faria o que ela me pedisse.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas eu apenas caminhava lentamente pela floresta, sem prestar atenção em nada ao me redor. Eu sabia que tinha que caçar, tinha que me alimentar, mas eu não sentia a sede. Eu não conseguia me concentrar em meus instintos. Eu só conseguia sentir ansiedade, uma ansiedade crescente. Eu precisava estar com Bella. Então eu ouvi o barulho de um motor conhecido ao longe. Era o carro de Bella, eu tinha certeza.

Corri pela floresta até alcançar a estrada, num trecho sem iluminação, a tempo de ver a sua velha caminhonete cruzar a pista rapidamente. Ela passou por mim, mas não me viu. Ou talvez tivesse visto, mas estava escuro demais pra ela ter me reconhecido. Pelo menos um pouco de seu senso de auto preservação estava no lugar. Mas pra onde ela estaria indo, sozinha e à noite, e com tanta pressa? Havia algo errado?

Sem pensar em mais nada eu corri na direção para onde ela estava indo, e a vi estacionar o carro na entrada do hospital. Me lembrei então do ferimento em seu braço. Ela devia estar indo retirar os pontos. Mas porque no hospital? Porque não foi até Carlisle? Será que ela ainda estava com raiva de mim? Será que não queria mais se aproximar da minha família?

Fiquei ali, entre as árvores, apenas observando-a. Minha cabeça agora era tomada pela dúvida. Será que ela estava mesmo tão segura assim de sua decisão e não queria mais contato com nenhum de nós? Mas Alice disse que ela sentia nossa falta. Eu desejei mais do que nunca poder ler seus pensamentos. Como era frustrante não poder entrar em sua mente, e saber o que ela pensava sobre tudo o que aconteceu.

Bella entrou no hospital mas saiu poucos minutos depois, voltando à sua caminhonete, com uma expressão triste no rosto. "_Bella!_" alguém pensou, e eu passei os olhos pelo estacionamento, à procura do dono daquele pensamento. "_Hoje é meu dia de sorte_", a voz ecoou novamente em minha mente, e finalmente eu encontrei o seu dono. Vi quando um homem caminhou na direção de Bella e a tocou no ombro, assustando-a. Eu ouvi o coração de Bella disparar em seu peito e tive vontade de ir até ali e arrancar a cabeça daquele imbecil, mas logo desisti. Isso não ajudaria em nada na minha resolução de ter Bella de novo ao meu lado.

Eles conversaram rapidamente e ela explicou que estava ali à procura de Carlisle para retirar os pontos. Ela havia se confundido com os dias de seus plantões. O homem então se ofereceu para fazer isso e ela prontamente aceitou, sorrindo em agradecimento e caminhando com ele de volta ao hospital enquanto ele mantinha sua mão na cintura dela. Senti meu coração morto congelar naquele momento, e eu percebi o erro que estava cometendo, mantendo-a afastada de mim.

Bella era uma garota extraordinária, e mesmo os humanos com sua visão limitada das coisas podiam perceber isso facilmente. É claro que ela despertaria interesse nos outros homens à sua volta, e vê-la ali, sorrindo para aquele estranho, me fez sentir meu sangue pulsando novamente em minhas veias, me fez sentir a raiva fervendo dentro de mim. Eu podia sentir o ciúme me corroendo. Bella era minha. E mesmo que não fosse, ela merecia mais do que esse doutorzinho.

Ela merecia mais. Merecia alguém que pudesse cuidar dela, protegê-la, e um outro humano frágil não seria capaz disso. Ele era muito pouco pra ela. E ela me amava, assim como eu a amava, então ela deveria estar comigo, e não com ele. Minhas mãos estavam fechadas com força em punhos, e eu me segurava para não ir até lá e esmagar o crânio daquele doutorzinho metido. Então resolvi apenas esperar.

Assim que eles entraram no hospital eu saí da floresta e entrei no hospital, tendo cuidado apenas para que eles não me vissem ali. Eu tinha que entrar lá. Algo poderia acontecer ali, e Bella poderia precisar de mim. Eu tinha que estar perto para cuidar dela, e protegê-la de qualquer coisa. Eu não estava simplesmente seguindo ela. Eu tinha uma razão pra isso. Não tinha?

Passei pela recepção rapidamente, dizendo que ia até o escritório de Carlisle buscar uma agenda que ele esqueceu, e não parei pra prestar atenção nos pensamentos sujos da garota ali sentada. Segui o cheiro de Bella até uma pequena sala onde se faziam curativos. Ele perguntou como estava seu braço, e eu percebi que eu também não sabia a resposta para essa pergunta. Bella estava afastada de mim todos esses dias, e eu não tinha idéia de como ela estava.

Depois de um tempo eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio, e eu senti o cheiro de seu sangue no corte. Ele estava retirando os pontos. Eu podia ouvir o coração de Bella batendo acelerado. Ela estava com medo. Ela teria ficado assim se fosse Carlisle trabalhando em seu braço? Duvido. Com certeza ele estaria fazendo um trabalho melhor do que aquele humano. Até eu poderia fazer melhor.

- Sabe Bella, eu estava pensando... – ouvi ele falar depois de um tempo, totalmente sem jeito – Bem... Eu sou novo por aqui, e não conheço nada nem ninguém na cidade e... E eu estava pensando se nós poderíamos nos encontrar no fim de semana... Pra você me mostrar a cidade, sabe? Nada demais, apenas porque eu não conheço ninguém aqui... E você parece ser uma pessoa legal, e...

Peraí. Ele estava convidando a _minha_ Bella pra sair? O que esse humano pensa que está fazendo? Quem ele pensa que é? Ele nem mesmo a conhece, ele não tem nem a menor idéia de quem é aquela garota, ou do quanto ela é única e especial. Como ele pode se achar no direito de convidá-la pra sair?

Então ele era novo na cidade. Por isso eu não o conhecia. Mas ele não era bom o suficiente pra minha Bella, e isso eu tinha certeza. Além disso, ele era velho demais pra ela. Não que eu fosse muito novo, mas pelo menos aparentemente nós dois tínhamos a mesma idade, e esse cara deveria ser pelo menos uns oito anos mais velho do que ela. O que ele estava pensando? Com certeza isso não seria bom pra ela.

Mais uma vez eu senti meu sangue ferver e tive que me controlar para não entrar naquela sala e acabar com a vida daquele... daquele... humano. Bella não era qualquer uma pra ele sair chamando assim pra mostrar a cidade pra ele. Eu tenho certeza que a garota na recepção faria isso com todo o prazer, e exatamente da forma que ele gostaria.

- Você tem namorado – ouvi ele dizer – Mas é claro. Eu sou um idiota mesmo. É claro que você não estaria sozinha. Me desculpe, eu...

É claro que ela tem um namorado, seu idiota. Bella é especial. E mesmo que ela não tivesse, ela não seria pra você e...

- Não, James – ela respondeu – Eu não tenho namorado. Nós terminamos o namoro no último fim de semana.

Eu senti então o ar faltando em meus pulmões. Não que eu precisasse realmente respirar, mas naquele momento eu senti como se eu pudesse morrer. Ele não percebeu, mas eu pude sentir a tristeza na voz de Bella quando falou aquilo. Então ela realmente sentia minha falta, ela não estava feliz com nossa distância. Pensei em invadir aquela sala naquele momento e tomá-la em meus braços, mas resolvi esperar até que ela deixasse o hospital para conversarmos com mais calma.

- Mas eu quero sair com você James – ela falou novamente, congelando meu coração morto – Nós podemos sair no fim de semana. Não que eu conheça muito de Forks, porque também estou aqui há pouco tempo, e também não há muito pra ser visto por aqui, mas eu acho que posso te mostrar a cidade sim.

Ela disse sim pra ele? Ela queria sair com ele? Minha Bella, com outro homem? Senti o mundo girar à minha volta e minhas pernas fraquejaram de repente. Deixei meu corpo escorregar pela parede até que cheguei ao chão. Fiquei ali, jogado, encostado na parede, não acreditando no que eu acabara de ouvir. Aquela não parecia a minha Bella. A _minha_ Bella jamais aceitaria sair com um desconhecido. Aquilo estava muito errado.

Algum tempo depois, reunindo forças não sei de onde, eu levantei e saí dali, antes que ela saísse e me visse. Caminhei de volta à recepção, saindo do hospital e voltando ao estacionamento. Eu sentia como se tivesse saído do meu próprio corpo. Eu podia me ver através das mentes das pessoas que passavam por mim, e nesse momento eu realmente parecia um zumbi.

Fiquei parado fora do hospital, ainda próximo à porta de saída, quando Bella passou novamente pela recepção. A garota estava com raiva pela proximidade dela com o novo médico, e elas acabaram discutindo. A maneira como Bella falou com a garota me deixou ainda mais intrigado. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela. Será que toda essa mudança era por minha causa? Será que tudo isso era por estarmos separados? Eu tinha que descobrir.

Bella passou por mim sem perceber que eu estava ali, e imediatamente abraçou o próprio corpo, com frio. A noite realmente estava mais quente que o normal, mas mesmo assim ela deveria estar usando um casaco. Meu primeiro impulso foi de abraçá-la para protegê-la, mas isso a deixaria com mais frio ainda, e não ajudaria em nada. Eu também não estava usando nenhum casaco. Talvez se _eu _fosse um humano, poderia fazê-la se sentir mais aquecida. E novamente o ciúme me corroia.

Caminhei atrás dela, enquanto a via procurar pelas chaves do carro, apressada, certamente desejando o aquecedor para ficar mais confortável. Ela abriu a pequena bolsa para tirar as chaves, mas deixou-as cair numa poça de água ali perto. Imediatamente eu corri até ela, pegando as chaves antes que ela tivesse que molhar sua mão e ficar com mais frio.

- Edward! – Bella gritou levando a mão ao peito, e eu ouvi seu coração disparar.

- Tome – falei deixando as chaves caírem em sua mão enquanto olhava para o seu braço. Até que estava bem, mas certamente estaria melhor se Carlisle tivesse cuidado dele.

- Está tudo bem?

- Como está seu braço? – perguntei ignorando a sua pergunta.

- Está bem. O Dr. James retirou os pontos e...

- Dr. James... – repeti, sentindo o veneno se acumular em minha boca, e imediatamente eu me lembrei da primavera passada, do outro James que cruzou nosso caminho. Parecia que aquele nome nos perseguia.

- É eu vim procurar Carlisle, mas ele não estava e...

- Entre no carro Bella. Está frio aqui fora, e você está sem casaco.

- Tudo bem.

- Você se incomoda se eu aparecer mais tarde?

- Mais tarde? – ela pareceu confusa.

- É depois que Charlie dormir. Eu queria conversar com você.

- Tudo bem, eu espero você – ela sorriu, mas eu não pude sorrir de volta.

- Então, até mais tarde – falei sério.

Eu me virei e caminhei de volta à floresta sem olhar pra ela novamente. Eu sentia meu coração dolorosamente dividido naquele momento. Eu tinha vontade de correr até ela e tomá-la em meus braços, de beijá-la como nunca a beijei, de sentir sua pele quente contra a minha. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria deixá-la. Deixar que ela vivesse a sua vida, como uma garota normal. Apesar de todo o ciúme que me consumia, eu sabia que no fundo ele era melhor do que eu. Ele poderia lhe dar coisas que eu nunca poderia. Com ele ela poderia ser mais livre, sem precisar arriscar a sua vida a todo o momento.

Voltei a caminhar pela floresta, tentando organizar meus pensamentos, mas era impossível. Eu realmente não tinha idéia do que fazer dali em diante, e antes que eu pudesse perceber, eu estava correndo. Eu podia ver a paisagem passar por mim num borrão. Eu corria como se pudesse deixar toda a dor que eu sentia para trás, como se a velocidade e o vento no meu rosto pudessem aplacar o meu sofrimento por não ter Bella ao meu lado, mas era inútil.

Então eu me vi parado em frente a casa de Bella. Ainda era cedo, e Charlie ainda não estava dormindo, mas eu não podia esperar mais. Entrei em seu quarto pela janela, como costumava fazer e me sentei em sua cadeira de balanço, próximo à cama, e ali fiquei esperando até a hora em que pudéssemos finalmente conversar. Bella estava no banho há algum tempo, e eu ouvi quando Charlie lhe perguntou se estava tudo bem, antes de seguir para o seu próprio quarto para dormir.

Vi quando ela entrou no quarto e ficou algum tempo procurando o que vestir. Geralmente ela não era tão confusa assim, mas eu não falei nada, apenas observei. Depois de algum tempo ela pegou uma roupa e se vestiu. Me forcei a não olhar pra ela enquanto fazia isso. Bella penteou o cabelo e passou um brilho nos lábios. Definitivamente ela estava diferente, e eu não conseguia imaginar um motivo que não fosse eu.

Bella ainda se olhou no espelho mais uma vez, passando a mão pelo cabelo, tentando arrumá-lo. Ela estava linda, mas parecia não perceber isso. Eu sorri, imaginando se todo aquele nervosismo era por saber que eu viria. Não havia outra razão. E eu senti novamente como se meu coração pudesse voltar a bater.

Ela apagou a luz do quarto, deixando apenas o pequeno abajur aceso, em sua mesa de cabeceira, e sentou-se na cama, por cima do edredom para me esperar. Fiquei ali, observando-a naquela penumbra. Bella ficava ainda mais linda naquela luz. Vi quando ela olhou para o relógio, e passou novamente a mão no cabelo tentando deixá-lo ainda mais arrumado, e voltou seu olhar para a janela aberta, esperando me ver aparecendo ali a qualquer momento.

Impaciente, Bella olhou novamente para o relógio, e eu achei que já era hora dela saber que eu estava ali. Num movimento quase imperceptível eu me mexi na cadeira, e ela olhou pra mim, seu coração imediatamente disparado, assustada, contendo um grito.

**N/A**

**Oi meninas lindas do meu coração.**

**Esse capítulo ficou um pouquinho maior do que eu pretendia, então acabou sendo dividido de novo.**

**Mas calma, a continuação já está em andamento e será postada rapidinho.**

**Mas até lá, vocês podem ir apertando esse botãozinho verde aí em baixo e me dizendo o que estão achando.**

**Bjinho...**


	14. Sede

**Capítulo 14 – Sede**

**## Edward PoV ##**

Impaciente, Bella olhou novamente para o relógio, e eu achei que já era hora dela saber que eu estava ali. Num movimento quase imperceptível eu me mexi na cadeira, e ela olhou pra mim, seu coração imediatamente disparado, assustada, contendo um grito.

- Desculpe, não queria assustá-la – falei ainda sem me mexer, esperando que ela se acalmasse.

- Há quanto tempo você está aí?

- Desde que você chegou. Geralmente você não fica tão confusa à noite – falei, esperando que ela confirmasse que eu era realmente a razão para isso.

Bella não respondeu. Apenas desviou seu olhar do meu, visivelmente corada. Eu era mesmo a razão pra isso. Tinha certeza. E eu adorava quando ela ficava assim, corada. Sem resistir mais, levantei da cadeira lentamente para não assustá-la novamente e caminhei em sua direção, ajoelhando-me ao seu lado e puxando seu rosto para que ela olhasse em meus olhos. Queria que ela me visse como antes, queria que ela visse em meus olhos o quanto eu a amava, o quanto eu era dela. E eu queria ver em seus olhos o quanto ela me pertencia também.

Mas eu não via nada ali. Seu olhar estava vazio. Algo ali não estava certo. E seus olhos estavam úmidos e brilhantes, até um pouco inchados, como se ela estivesse chorando. E talvez estivesse mesmo. Eu não a tratei bem hoje. Eu fui rude, quando deveria ter sido o mais amável possível.

- Você estava chorando – eu falei, apenas para constatar o que eu já sabia.

Bella não respondeu nada. Apenas ficamos ali, nos encarando. Eu segurava o seu rosto, forçando-a a olhar pra mim. De repente eu senti a raiva crescendo dentro de mim. Raiva de mim mesmo. Raiva do que eu era. Se eu fosse um humano de novo, eu poderia dar a Bella tudo o que eu desejava dar, sem ter que tirar nada dela, sem ter que arriscar a sua vida a todo o momento. Como era possível ela desejar ser um monstro assim como eu? Como era possível ela não enxergar o quanto eu era errado pra ela?

Eu deveria ser menos covarde. Eu realmente sou um monstro. Eu deveria ser menos egoísta, e deixá-la viver a sua vida em paz. Eu nunca deveria ter voltado de Denali. Eu deveria ter sumido de Forks naquele primeiro dia de aula, e assim ela podia ter tido a sua chance de viver em paz. Talvez eu devesse fazer isso agora. Ir embora começava a me parecer uma boa idéia de novo.

Então eu soltei o rosto de Bella, quebrando aquele contato, e fui até a cama, sentando do outro lado, de frente pra ela. Eu queria falar com ela, mas não sabia o que deveria falar. Eu precisava tê-la de volta em meus braços, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que eu devia deixá-la em paz. Bella era adorável, e a maior prova disso era o interesse daquele humano por ela. Ela merecia mais do que um monstro como eu ao seu lado. Ela merecia alguém como ela, alguém que pudesse dar-lhe coisas, e não tirar-lhe como eu estava fazendo. Porque era tão difícil simplesmente ir embora e deixar que ela vivesse sua vida em paz?

- Você queria falar comigo? – Bella perguntou quebrando o silêncio, mas sua voz era triste, assim como seu rosto.

- Porque você estava chorando Bella? – eu precisava saber o motivo de suas lágrimas. Se eu fosse a razão da sua tristeza eu iria embora com certeza, mas eu desejava que não fosse.

- Eu... eu não quero falar sobre isso Edward.

- Bella, não precisa esconder nada de mim. Você sabe que sempre pode me dizer o que pensa – principalmente quando o que você pensa pode me convencer de uma vez por todas a ir embora, completei mentalmente.

- O que você queria falar comigo? – Bella perguntou impaciente, ignorando toda a minha preocupação.

- Seu coração está acelerado. Tem alguma coisa errada?

- Não – ela respondeu rapidamente, desviando seu olhar do meu, enquanto eu via seu rosto se tingir de vermelho.

- Tem certeza? – insisti – eu posso ouvi-lo daqui...

Bella voltou a me encarar, e eu podia ver um tom de preocupação em seu rosto. Ela estava visivelmente desconfortável com alguma coisa, mas não queria dizer o que era, e isso me deixava cada vez mais perturbado. Era tão frustrante não poder ouvir seus pensamentos.

- Eu... – ela começou, mas não falou mais nada.

- Pode me falar Bella. O que há de errado?

- Eu estou com medo – ela sussurrou, e por um momento eu achei que tinha entendido errado. Aquilo me atingiu como um soco.

- Medo? – perguntei levantando da cama, ainda não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir – Está com medo de mim Bella?

Ela não respondeu nada. Apenas me olhava. Eu podia ver como ela realmente estava assustada, encolhida, como um pequeno animal diante de seu predador, e aquela visão me quebrou por dentro. Eu sabia que eu era um monstro, e que não merecia estar ao lado dela, mas isso já era demais. De todas as pessoas no mundo, Bella deveria saber que eu nunca lhe faria mal. Eu sempre lutei contra essa maluquice dela de se tornar uma de nós, eu sempre lhe disse que isso não era o certo, eu sempre tentei protegê-la de tudo e de todos. Eu sempre a protegi até dela mesma. E agora, ali estava ela, encolhida, seu coração disparado no peito, com medo de mim. Medo de mim!

- Não precisa ter medo de mim Bella. Você sabe que eu nunca a machucaria.

- Você ainda não me disse o que veio fazer aqui – ela falou mudando de assunto.

- Eu estava preocupado com você – falei me lembrando do que viera fazer aqui.

- Preocupado?

Parecia que eu tinha falado algo absurdo, totalmente inesperado. Eu não entendia a reação de Bella. Ela me conhecia, sabia o quanto eu era super protetor. O que tinha de tão absurdo naquilo? Pra mim era natural até demais eu me preocupar com ela. Porque então de uma hora pra outra Bella tinha passado a me ver como um monstro? Eu aceitava a minha condição, mas ver que ela agora me via assim também me dilacerava.

- Alice me disse que conversou com você, e que você estava triste, abatida.

Eu precisava lhe mostrar que estava errada. Eu realmente estava preocupado com ela. Mesmo que eu não a tivesse de novo, ela tinha que ficar bem, tinha que ser feliz. E eu tinha que lhe mostrar que eu não era tão monstruoso assim, que eu era capaz de amá-la, e de fazer tudo o que fosse melhor pra ela. Bella não podia me ver como um monstro. Por tanto tempo eu desejei que ela me visse assim, mas agora eu percebia o quanto isso me machucava.

Eu podia sentir que eu explodiria a qualquer momento. Nunca antes eu estive tão indeciso em minha existência. Eu queria procurá-la para dizer-lhe que eu a faria minha, a transformaria para que ficássemos juntos para sempre, mas agora eu também desejava que ela seguisse com sua vida. Eu a vira com o humano, e aquilo me pareceu tão mais certo. Eu não tinha o direito de tomar sua vida, não tinha o direito de roubá-la para mim. Céus, o que eu devo fazer agora?

- Ela me disse que você também estava assim – ela falou num tom gentil, parecido novamente com a minha doce Bella, mas eu não podia fazer o que vim fazer. Ela devia continuar com sua vida. Essa era a coisa certa a se fazer.

- Mas eu vejo que você já está bem melhor.

- Eu não entendo... – ela falou confusa.

- Você não parece mais com a Bella que eu conheço – falei sério. Eu precisava esclarecer algumas coisas antes de tudo – É como se você fosse outra pessoa, desde o dia do seu aniversário.

- E isso é ruim?

- Eu não sei – e eu realmente não sabia – Em alguns aspectos sim, mas em outros, nem tanto...

- Explique.

- Hoje no hospital. A maneira que você falou com aquela garota.

- Ela provocou – Bella falou, dando de ombros. Definitivamente aquela garota parada à minha frente não era a minha Bella.

- E a sua conversa com o Doutor. Nós nem bem nos separamos, e você já tem um encontro marcado? – eu provoquei, sabendo que assim seria mais fácil me afastar dela. Talvez se eu a provocasse, ela me mandasse ir embora, e eu poderia fazer isso.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso Edward? – ela perguntou irritada.

- Você não parece mais você mesma. Não parece mais a minha Bella.

- A _sua _Bella não existe mais – ela falou com raiva, levantando-se da cama, me perfurando com seu olhar – Nós terminamos tudo, lembra?

Nós? Não. Bella terminou tudo. Ela falara exatamente o que eu esperava que ela falasse. Ela reagira exatamente como eu queria. Eu estava preparado para sentir alívio com aquilo, mas não. Aquilo me machucara ainda mais. E me irritara profundamente. Bella terminara nosso namoro, fato. Mas ela não podia jogar na minha cara que a _minha_ Bella não existia mais. Ela sempre existiria. Ela deveria sempre ser a menina doce que me tirou de minha existência vazia. Ela sempre seria a _minha_ Bella.

Eu caminhava pelo quarto, de um lado para o outro, como seu eu fosse explodir a qualquer momento, sentindo a raiva me queimar. Eu podia sentir o monstro dentro de mim, rugindo e se contorcendo, sedento. Eu tinha vontade de gritar, eu queria destruir tudo ao meu redor, esbravejar. Eu queria libertar o monstro. Talvez assim eu pudesse diminuir a dor que eu sentia.

Bella apenas me encarava, esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa. Eu caminhei novamente em sua direção parando a poucos centímetros, nossos rostos tão próximos que eu podia sentir o calor que emanava de sua pele. Eu desejava poder tocá-la, poder sentir seus lábios quentes e macios, poder ouvi-la dizer que me ama. Mas nada disso aconteceria. Bella dizia apenas que tinha medo de mim. Dizia que não era minha.

- Você sempre vai ser minha Bella – eu falei. Ou o monstro dentro de mim falou. Minha voz soou selvagem, furiosa, e eu sentia que começava a perder o controle daquela situação.

- Você vai me fazer sua? – ela perguntou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, me provocando, e eu senti o veneno se acumulando em minha boca, minha garganta queimando em antecipação. Então ela ainda queria ser transformada?

- Não da maneira que você está pensando. Isso está fora de cogitação Bella. Nunca vai acontecer – não depois de tudo o que houve hoje, completei mentalmente, ainda lutando para manter meu autocontrole.

- Então nós não temos mais nada a dizer um ao outro! – ela esbravejou.

- Quando é que você vai deixar de ser tão cabeça dura? - respirei fundo, com raiva da atitude dela, mas senti minha visão nublar enquanto o cheiro do seu sangue me invadia violentamente.

- Quando você deixar de ser tão teimoso! Agora, se você não tem mais nada a dizer, eu gostaria de dormir.

- Eu não vou sair daqui, Bella.

- Ótimo. Então eu saio!

Bella se virou e caminhou furiosa na direção da porta do quarto. O que ela pensava? Que ia sair assim e me deixa ali? Instintivamente eu a peguei pelo pulso, com força, e a puxei de volta, fazendo-a se chocar contra o meu corpo. Eu sabia que podia estar machucando-a, mas era como se eu não controlasse mais as minhas ações.

- Me deixe ir Edward! – ela gritou contra meu peito, e eu podia ver que ela chorava com raiva.

- Não até você dizer que é minha Isabella!

Ela parou por um instante e me encarou. Eu podia ver que ela sentia medo. Bella se debatia contra meu peito, tentando se soltar, mas era inútil. Bella era tão pequena, tão frágil, que chegava a ser engraçado. Ela nunca teria a menor chance se eu quisesse mesmo fazer alguma coisa contra ela. Ela não teria tempo nem de gritar por socorro se eu realmente quisesse seu sangue agora. E por alguma razão que eu desconhecia, aquilo parecia me divertir.

Peguei uma das mãos de Bella, enquanto puxava mais seu corpo contra o meu. Levei seu pulso até o meu rosto, apertando-o mais, a ponto de quase machucá-la. Fechei meus olhos enquanto passava seu pulso pelo meu nariz, sentindo o cheiro doce do seu sangue. Eu podia sentir o monstro dentro de mim se contorcendo com a sede, lutando para tomar o controle. Minha garganta queimava, e eu desejava o seu sangue mais do que em qualquer outro dia. Eu sabia que estava agindo perigosamente, sabia que devia parar com aquilo, mas eu precisava mostrar a Bella o que eu era de verdade. Ela precisava saber o que eu era de verdade, precisava fazê-la desistir daquilo.

- Está com medo Isabella? – sussurrei contra sua pele, fazendo-a estremecer.

- Nã... Não! – ela tentou mentir, mas seu coração disparado a denunciava.

- Tem certeza? – sorri, lambendo seu pulso, e sentindo o veneno se acumular em meus dentes, desejando ainda mais sentir o gosto doce daquele sangue em minha boca.

- T... tenho!

- E se eu te mordesse agora? – era o que ela queria, não era? Porque não fazer agora? De repente essa idéia já não me parecia mais tão absurda.

- Por favor, não...

- Não era isso o que você queria? – perguntei enquanto roçava meus dentes em sua pele. Eu sentia minha visão nublar pelo desejo. Eu queria sentir o seu sangue novamente, e eu sentiria. Ela queria isso. Ela sempre quis. Ela terminou nosso namoro por isso. E eu o faria.

- Não... – ela insistiu, mas era tarde.

- Você não queria ser como eu Isabella? Não queria ser um monstro como eu?

- Você não é um monstro Edward...

- Ah, eu sou sim... – eu sussurrei, tentando prolongar aquele momento. Eu sabia que deveria ter caçado antes desse encontro, mas eu poderia me controlar. Eu poderia mordê-la agora, e eu poderia parar antes de matá-la. O monstro dentro de mim me dizia que eu era capaz de fazer isso. Eu não a mataria.

- Edward, por favor, me solta...

- Hoje não, Isabella – eu apertei ainda mais o seu pulso, sentindo seu cheiro me invadindo, me preparando para mordê-la e finalmente sentir o seu gosto – Hoje você vai ter o que quer...

- Edward, por favor... Está me machucando...

Então eu acordei. O que eu estava fazendo? Eu a estava assustando, a estava machucando. Eu deveria protegê-la, não deveria? E agora eu a estava colocando em perigo? Mas o que diabos eu estava pensando em fazer? Bella me olhava assustada, seus olhos arregalados, tomada de medo, lágrimas corriam descontroladas pelo seu rosto. Ela estava tão indefesa em meus braços, e eu iria matá-la?

Eu sentia o veneno em minha boca, sentia minha garganta queimando como nunca, e o monstro dentro de mim se contorcendo com a sede. Eu não podia ficar mais ali, ou eu acabaria cedendo. Dei mais uma olhada nos olhos de Bella, vendo o medo ali estampado, e naquele momento eu soube o que eu deveria fazer.

No segundo seguinte eu estava na floresta, correndo rápido, correndo como se eu fugisse de mim mesmo, querendo fugir daquele momento, como se eu pudesse deixa para trás a lembrança daqueles olhos chocolates, tomados de medo. Medo de mim. Medo do que eu estava pra fazer. Eu iria matá-la. É claro que eu não conseguiria parar. Eu estava tomado pela sede, e eu não conseguiria parar até que ela estivesse morta e fria nos meus braços. Eu sou um monstro. Eu realmente sou um monstro. Eu estava prestes a matar a garota que eu amo.

Não sei quanto tempo mais eu fiquei correndo na floresta, caçando, matando e bebendo de cada ser vivo que cruzava o meu caminho, tomando todo o sangue que eu podia encontrar, tentando inutilmente aplacar a sede que eu sentia. Mas não era esse o sangue que eu desejava agora. O monstro dentro de mim não desejava outro sangue que não fosse o dela, ele desejava sentir novamente aquele sabor quente, doce, pulsante. Aquele sabor único que apenas Bella tinha.

Eu a desejava novamente, como naquele primeiro dia de aula. Mas eu não faria isso. Eu não deveria ser esse monstro. Eu deveria protegê-la, mantê-la segura. E era exatamente isso o que eu faria, não importa o que isso custaria a mim, mas eu faria o que fosse preciso para mantê-la a salvo. Mesmo que fosse a salvo de mim. E eu sabia o que precisava fazer para mantê-la a salvo de mim.

- O que você pensa que vai fazer?! – Alice esbravejou assim que eu saí da floresta para entrar em casa.

- Agora não Alice!

- O que você estava pensando quando foi procurar por ela sem se alimentar antes? Você enlouqueceu Edward? Você tinha decidido transformá-la, e nem se quer se alimentou antes? Como pôde ser tão idiota?

- Alice agora não! – eu gritei, e continuei caminhando, mas ela me seguiu gritando comigo sem parar.

- Edward o que está acontecendo aqui? – Esme perguntou.

- Ele está indo embora de novo – Alice respondeu antes que eu pudesse pensar em dizer alguma coisa.

- Embora? – Esme perguntou, e eu pude ver a tristeza em seus olhos, me fazendo sentir ainda pior – Edward, não...

- Filho o que houve? – Carlisle perguntou – Você saiu daqui tão determinado. O que aconteceu?

- Carlisle, Esme, me desculpem, mas eu realmente tenho que fazer isso. Por favor, não me peçam pra explicar nada, eu não quero me lembrar de mais nada. Eu só preciso ir embora. Por favor, só me deixem ir.

Eu estava fraco, sem vida novamente. Eu sentia como se meu coração tivesse sido arrancado do meu peito, sentia como se a luz da minha vida tivesse sido apagada, e eu não tinha mais sentido. E além de tudo, eu estava novamente fazendo a minha família sofrer. Eu realmente não merecia viver.

Estavam todos ali. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett e Rosalie. Minha família. Eles apenas me olhavam, e eu não precisava ouvir seus pensamentos para saber que estavam tristes por mim. Eles sofriam pelo meu sofrimento, e eles não mereciam isso, não mereciam sofrer por mim.

Algum tempo depois Alice veio em minha direção e me abraçou forte. Eu podia ver em seus pensamentos várias imagens passando em flashes, mas nenhuma delas se fixava. Apenas uma figura era comum a todas elas. _Bella_. Então ela se afastou e olhou nos meus olhos.

- Eu vejo que você está indo, mas não consigo ver para onde você vai.

- Eu ainda não sei pra onde eu vou.

- Edward, filho, nos diga o que aconteceu pra tudo mudar assim.

- Carlisle, por favor, eu não quero lembrar do que houve. Eu sou um monstro. Talvez eu devesse ir a Volterra. Talvez eu devesse acabar com tudo isso de uma vez e...

Eu não consegui terminar o que eu queria dizer. Antes que eu pudesse perceber qualquer coisa eu senti um forte tapa em meu rosto. Rosalie.

- AI! Ei, isso dói – falei passando a mão no rosto.

- E é pra doer mesmo! – ela falou com raiva – Edward o que você pensa que está dizendo? Eu entendo que você esteja sofrendo, mas isso também já é demais. Eu não sei o que houve pra você estar assim, mas o que quer que tenha sido não é razão pra você se quer pensar um absurdo desses. Olhe pra nós! Nós somos sua família! Nós amamos você e não merecemos isso! Você escolheu esse relacionamento! Você escolheu mantê-lo dessa forma! Você sabe que eu sempre fui contra tudo isso, sabe que eu seria contra condenar mais alguém a essa vida, mas você também sabe que transformá-la era a única maneira de fazer isso dar certo! Você optou por não fazer isso, e agora tudo o que está acontecendo é reflexo dessa sua decisão.

- Eu sei Rosalie, mas...

- Mas nada! Agora você vai ter que me ouvir! Você trouxe Bella pra essa família, você mostrou a ela o que nós somos. Como esperava que ela não quisesse fazer parte disso? É claro que ela ia querer ser como você. Mas você insistiu em mantê-la como humana, e agora está se martirizando porque ela está querendo viver uma vida humana?

- Rosalie tem razão Edward – Esme falou.

- Eu sei disso, Esme, mas não é esse o problema. Eu fui procurá-la pra consertar isso, mas tudo deu tão errado. Eu quase... quase... – eu não consegui dizer a palavra.

- Não foi sua culpa Edward – Alice falou – Assim como não foi culpa de Jasper o que aconteceu na festa de aniversário de Bella. É da nossa natureza, você apenas estava com sede, mas nada aconteceu. Bella está bem agora.

- Mas ainda assim eu tenho que ir embora. Se eu não for embora Bella nunca terá uma vida de verdade.

- Ela não terá de qualquer jeito.

- O que?

- Eu vejo você indo embora Edward. Eu não sei pra onde, porque você também não sabe. Mas eu ainda vejo Bella como uma de nós. Mesmo que você vá, ela ainda será sua, ela ainda será parte dessa família. Eu não sei como, ou quando, mas eu sei que isso vai acontecer um dia.

- Você não sabe do que está falando!

- Vamos ver – Alice sorriu.

Eu olhei novamente para todos ali e me despedi. Eu não sabia quanto tempo eu ficaria longe deles, mas era necessário. Então eu saí. Fui até a garagem e entrei no meu Volvo, acelerando-o e me perdendo na estrada escura, forçando o motor a atingir o máximo de velocidade possível, tentando fugir da lembrança daqueles olhos assustados.

**N/A**

**Oi meninas lindas!!!**

**Bem, como dito antes, esse foi o penúltimo PoV Edward.**

**Agora ele só volta no finalzinho da fic, mas até lá muita coisa ainda acontece.**

**Bom, tempo corrido, então é isso.**

**Botãozinho verde aí, e o capítulo chega mais rápido.**

**Talvez quinta ou sexta, quem sabe.**

**Bjinhos e boa semana pra vocês.**


	15. Meu Mundo Caiu

**Capítulo 15 – Meu Mundo Caiu**

**## Bella PoV ##**

O som da chuva forte batendo no telhado me acordou na manhã seguinte. Eu sentia meu corpo fraco pela noite mal dormida. Depois que Edward deixou o meu quarto eu chorei até que minhas forças se esgotassem, e finalmente adormeci, para voltar a sonhar com ele. Eu não conseguia me lembrar do meu sonho, mas sabia que havia sido ruim. Alguma coisa com Edward me perseguindo, seus olhos vermelhos e famintos, e eu sentia medo. Tanto medo quanto senti quando ele estava aqui.

Mas era apenas um sonho. Eu ainda não entendia direito o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, mas eu realmente fiquei assustada. Edward estava diferente, não parecia ele mesmo. Era como se ele estivesse sendo levado pelos seus instintos. E seus olhos negros como eu nunca tinha visto antes também não me ajudaram a manter a calma. Mas algo ali me chamava a atenção. Mesmo ele estando tão diferente, ele falara em me transformar. Era a primeira vez que Edward falava nisso. Será que algo o havia feito mudar de idéia?

Ser transformada por ele era tudo o que eu mais queria, mas eu sabia que aquele era o momento errado. Edward estava tomado pela sede, e ele não conseguiria parar quando começasse. Mas ele queria. Ele queria! Não pude evitar sentir a alegria me tomar. Edward queria me transformar, queria que eu ficasse com ele pra sempre! Apenas o momento não era o melhor.

Ainda sentindo meu coração bater acelerado eu levantei da cama para tomar um banho. O tempo estava fechado novamente, então eu o encontraria hoje na escola. Ele deve estar chateado pelo que aconteceu ontem à noite, mas eu posso confortá-lo e depois trazer o assunto de volta. Me vesti rapidamente sem me preocupar muito com o que usar e desci as escadas praticamente pulando.

- Você parece mais animada hoje – Charlie falou sorrindo assim que me viu.

- Eu estou mesmo.

- Achei que não gostasse da chuva, mas os últimos dias de sol lhe deixaram triste. Posso saber a razão dessa animação toda?

- Edward – falei simplesmente. Não havia necessidade de mentir. Pelo menos não totalmente.

- Edward... – Charlie repetiu ainda sorrindo – Vocês conversaram?

- Sim. Ontem à noite.

- Ontem à noite? – ele perguntou surpreso, e aí eu percebi que falei besteira.

- É, por telefone – menti e me apressei em preparar minha tigela de cereal pra evitar olhar pra ele – Depois que você foi deitar. Ele ligou...

- Não ouvi o telefone tocar.

- É que eu atendi logo – acrescentei, agradecendo por estar de costas pra Charlie, assim ele não veria meu rosto totalmente vermelho pela mentira – Eu estava aqui em baixo tomando água.

- Certo. E vocês voltaram?

- Não. Mas acho que é só uma questão de tempo agora.

- Que bom. Fico feliz por isso. Não pelo namoro, claro. Você só deveria pensar nessas coisas quando terminasse a faculdade. Mas eu realmente não gosto de te ver pra baixo. E Edward parece lhe fazer bem. Você parece mais feliz com ele por perto.

- Obrigada pai – falei sentando de frente pra ele e começando a comer.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Charlie já havia terminado de comer e lia seu jornal enquanto eu tomava o meu café da manhã. Terminei de comer e fui até a pia para lavar a louça enquanto Charlie se levantava e vestia seu casaco.

- Talvez eu chegue um pouco mais tarde hoje Bells. Não precisa me esperar pra jantar.

- Algum problema?

- Um casal subiu a montanha pra acampar no fim de semana e ainda não voltou. A família deu queixa e eu vou juntar alguns homens da reserva pra ajudar a procurá-los.

- Tome cuidado, por favor.

- Não se preocupe. Não deve ser nada de mais. Isso acontece o tempo todo. Casais entram na floresta pra acampar, mas não tomam cuidado e acabam se perdendo. Nós não temos grandes carnívoros aqui, então eles não correm muitos riscos. Nós sempre encontramos todos eles.

- Ok pai. Até mais tarde então.

- Até mais tarde Bells.

Assim que Charlie saiu, eu terminei de me arrumar e saí. A chuva tinha dado uma trégua, mas o céu escuro dizia que não duraria muito tempo. Ainda era cedo, e eu teria algum tempo ainda antes da aula começar, o que me daria a chance de conversar com Edward ainda antes da primeira aula. Ele sempre chegava cedo demais, mas dessa vez ele não estava lá. Corri meus olhos pelo estacionamento ainda praticamente deserto, mas não encontrei seu Volvo em lugar nenhum.

Tudo bem, ainda era muito cedo mesmo. Estacionei na vaga ao lado da que ele costumava usar e apenas esperei. Ele chegaria logo, e nós finalmente resolveríamos tudo. E poderíamos ficar juntos. Pra sempre. PRA SEMPRE! Edward me amava da mesma forma que eu o amava. E ele estava disposto a me transformar, como eu tanto queria, então não havia mais razão pra todo esse sofrimento.

Percorri novamente com o olhar todo o estacionamento a procura dele, e nada. Já havia mais carros ali, mas ainda faltava algum tempo para o início da aula. Abri o porta luvas do carro e retirei minha cópia de Orgulho e Preconceito para ler enquanto esperava. Eu realmente precisava me distrair um pouco enquanto esperava por ele. Eu já me perdia novamente na história quando uma batida na janela me assustou, me fazendo dar um salto no banco.

- Caiu da cama Bella? – Mike perguntou assim que eu abaixei o vidro.

Eu não o respondi. Apenas lancei-lhe um olhar zangado, e ele recuou me dando espaço para abrir a porta. Desci da caminhonete e olhei novamente em volta. Não percebi o tempo passar, e agora o estacionamento já estava tomado de carros, e muitos alunos já caminhavam em direção ao prédio principal. A chuva voltava a cair fina, fazendo todos caminharem apressados.

- Procurando alguma coisa? – Mike insistiu, ainda caminhando ao meu lado – Ou alguém?

- O quê que você quer Mike? – perguntei impaciente, parando pra olhar pra ele.

- Calma Bella. Só quero lhe fazer companhia.

- Eu não preciso de companhia!

- Nossa! Acordamos de mau humor hoje, hein?

Mike ainda sorria, e a minha vontade era arrancar aquele sorriso dele com as unhas. Respirei fundo e mentalmente contei até dez, tentando manter minhas mãos nos bolsos. Não ficaria bem a filha do chefe de polícia da cidade ser presa por agredir um garoto assim, sem razão. E por mais que eu tentasse me convencer do contrário, Mike realmente não tinha feito nada demais.

Suspirei pesadamente e voltei a caminhar em direção ao prédio principal. Uma última olhada pelo estacionamento e eu tive certeza. Edward ainda não chegara. Mas ele viria. Não havia mais sol brilhando no céu, então não havia razão pra ele perder mais um dia de aula. E de qualquer maneira nós teríamos a primeira aula juntos. Como ele já sabia toda a matéria poderíamos conversar durante a aula. Ele me ensinaria depois.

Caminhei até a sala ainda com Mike ao meu lado e logo segui para minha carteira. É, Mike também tinha o primeiro horário comigo. Poucos minutos depois o sinal tocou e o professor entrou. Edward não viria. Talvez ele tivesse se atrasado. Talvez o pneu do carro tenha furado. Pneus de carros de vampiros também furam, não furam? É claro que furam. E nós ainda teríamos as duas próximas aulas juntos.

Tentei me concentrar no que o professor falava, mas era impossível. Eu olhava para o relógio a cada dois minutos como se eu pudesse obrigá-lo a andar mais rápido. Mas de um jeito ou de outro, o tempo finalmente passou. As próximas duas aulas seguiram da mesma forma. Edward também não estava em nenhuma delas.

Eu já começava a me preocupar, quando cruzei as portas do refeitório e vi Alice, sentada sozinha, na mesa que eles costumavam ocupar. Se Alice estava aqui, então Edward provavelmente também estava. Não pude conter o sorriso que apareceu em meu rosto. Segui apressadamente até ela, tentando não tropeçar no caminho. Alice parecia distraída, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, e assim que me viu ela sorriu.

Não era um sorriso normal, largo, contagiante. Algo estava diferente hoje. O seu sorriso não tocava os olhos, que permaneciam vazios, tristes até.

- Oi Bella – ela disse num tom alegre, com sua voz de soprano perfeita – Tudo bem? Nós não nos vemos há dias. Como tem passado? E o seu braço melhorou? E Charlie como está? Eu não tenho visto muito ele ultimamente. Faz tempo que não vou até a sua casa. Talvez eu devesse dar uma passada por lá esse fim de semana. Acho que ele ficaria feliz em me ver. E nós poderíamos sair pra fazer compras também. Faz tempo que não vou a Seattle. Você poderia vir comigo e nós poderíamos...

- Alice, calma – eu interrompi sorrindo pra ela – Eu sei que você não precisa respirar, mas falando assim eu não consigo acompanhar.

- Senti sua falta – ela falou calmamente dessa vez.

- Eu também senti a sua. Você está estranha. Tá tudo bem?

- Você ainda não pegou seu almoço – ela falou, ignorando minha pergunta – Vou buscar algo pra você comer.

Alice se levantou e caminhou em direção à lanchonete. Caminhou não. Dançou, seria mais apropriado. Eu fiquei observando enquanto ela enchia uma bandeja com várias coisas, como se fosse para alimentar três ou quatro pessoas. Ela parecia flutuar de um lado para o outro, e eu me perguntava se eu teria pelo menos metade da graça dos seus movimentos depois da minha transformação.

Alguns minutos depois Alice voltou e sentou-se à minha frente, colocando sobre a mesa uma bandeja cheia de comida.

- Você realmente não espera que eu coma tudo isso sozinha, não é?

- Não. Mas como sempre é o Edward quem pega o seu almoço eu não sabia bem o que você gostaria de comer.

- Alice, onde está Edward? Eu não o vi durante as aulas. Ele não veio?

Ela apenas me olhou com uma expressão estranha, mas que se recompôs tão rapidamente que eu duvidei do que vi. Alice se mexeu um pouco na cadeira e olhou para a janela, como se tivesse vendo alguém lá fora. Eu segui seu olhar, mas encontrei apenas a floresta próxima ao prédio. A chuva agora caía grossa e atrapalhava um pouco a minha visão.

- Alice, onde está Edward? – repeti, já sentindo que alguma coisa não estava certa. Tinha alguma coisa acontecendo ali.

- Bella, o que você vai fazer hoje depois da aula? – Alice perguntou me ignorando totalmente, com sua voz alegre e delicada, quase infantil.

- Nada, eu acho, mas...

- Então você vai me visitar! – ela disse batendo palmas, como se tivesse ganhado um brinquedo novo.

- Mas Alice...

- Eu passo na sua casa as sete pra te pegar.

- Alice, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- À noite a gente conversa. Eu tenho que ir agora – ela disse e se levantou rapidamente saindo do refeitório e me deixando sozinha na mesa.

Eu olhei pela janela mais uma vez procurando por Edward, mas não havia ninguém. Apenas a chuva caindo forte, deixando a paisagem levemente acinzentada. Imediatamente eu senti meu peito apertar, como se um buraco tivesse se abrindo em meu coração e o ar de repente ficou escasso.

Olhei para a bandeja à minha frente e nada ali me parecia convidativo. Sem pensar duas vezes eu me levantei e voltei para a sala, deixando a comida intocada sobre a mesa. As aulas seguintes correram como as primeiras. Nada muito interessante, e mesmo que fosse, meus pensamentos estavam centrados demais. Alice estava estranha. Eu nunca a tinha visto desse jeito. Alguma coisa aconteceu e ela não queria me contar o que era. Não ali, na escola. Mas eu logo saberia.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Bella, Alice esta aqui – Charlie gritou quando abriu a porta.

- Estou indo – gritei de volta, terminando de lavar os pratos do jantar.

Sequei as mãos rapidamente e caminhei apressada para a sala, para encontrar Alice e Charlie envolvidos numa conversa séria, mas que eu não consegui entender do que se tratava. Charlie tinha o rosto sério, e me lançou um olhar preocupado assim que viu eu me aproximar. Alice apenas tocou o seu braço, mas nenhum dos dois falou nada.

- Vamos Bella? – Alice perguntou e sorriu.

- Vamos sim.

Charlie levantou do sofá e inesperadamente me abraçou. Eu fiquei parada por alguns segundos, mas logo retribuí o abraço, mesmo sem entender a razão para aquela rara demonstração de afeto.

- Até logo, pai. Prometo que não vou demorar – falei pegando meu casaco e as chaves da caminhonete.

- Er... Bella... Se importa de ir no meu carro? – Alice perguntou.

- Eu também acho melhor Bella – Charlie concordou.

- Ok. Vocês dois. O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Nada filha. Apenas está escuro, e eu não gosto de você dirigindo sozinha por aí à noite. Eu tenho certeza que algum dos Cullen pode lhe trazer mais tarde.

- Tá bem. Tá bem. Mas só dessa vez.

- Até logo Charlie.

- Até logo Alice. Apareça mais vezes, ok?

- Ok. Pode deixar que eu tomo conta da Bella.

A Mercedes preta de Carlisle estava estacionada na entrada de carros em frente a casa. Alice se dirigiu para o lugar do motorista e eu estranhei. Com certeza eu já estava ficando mal acostumada com Edward sempre abrindo a porta para eu entrar no carro. Sorri com esse pensamento. Logo nós estaríamos bem de novo, e eu poderia voltar a ter essa e outras mordomias.

Seguimos em silêncio para até a casa dos Cullen. Alice dirigia rápido, mas não da mesma forma que Edward, o que me dava um certo alívio. Eu ainda não estava tão à vontade assim com a maneira dele dirigir. Estacionamos em frente a casa, e tudo estava calmo. Não havia outros carros em frente a casa. Nem sinal de nenhum Volvo prateado.

- Alice? – chamei quando desci do carro, fazendo-a olhar pra mim.

- Sim Bella?

- Edward está em casa?

- Não – ela respondeu desviando seu olhar, e começou a caminhar em direção à casa, ficando na minha frente.

- Então porque me trouxe aqui?

- Venha Bella. Vamos entrar. Todos estão com saudade de você.

- Mas eu não entendo...

- Venha Bella.

Quando entramos na casa todos os Cullen estavam reunidos na sala. Quase todos. Faltava aquele que eu mais desejava ver. Esme veio até mim e me abraçou calorosamente, enquanto os outros apenas me olhavam sorrindo. Eu olhei para cada um deles, e parei quando vi Rosalie, sentada no degrau da escada ao lado de Emmett. Ela não sorriu pra mim, o que era normal. Mas sua expressão estava diferente. Ela me lançou um olhar triste, cheio de compaixão, e eu senti que realmente havia alguma coisa errada naquilo tudo.

- Que bom que está aqui Bella – Esme disse ainda me abraçando.

- Onde está Edward? – perguntei num sussurro, mas tinha certeza que todos ouviram perfeitamente.

- Nós realmente estamos felizes por ter você de volta a essa casa Bella – Carlisle falou se aproximando, como se não tivesse ouvido a minha pergunta.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntei olhando para cada um naquela sala - Onde está Edward?

- Bella calma. Você quer comer alguma coisa?

- Não Esme. Eu quero saber o que vocês estão escondendo de mim. Tem algo errado aqui, não tem? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Edward? Ele está bem? Onde ele está? Porque vocês não me dizem nada?

Eu olhava para cada um dos vampiros ali na sala, e já sentia as lágrimas caindo descontroladas pelo meu rosto. Eles apenas me olhavam de volta, sem falar nada. Eles não sorriam mais, e eu tive certeza que algo de ruim acontecera.

- Alice, por favor. Me diz o que está acontecendo aqui. Onde está Edward?

- Bella, vem cá – ela falou me puxando para o sofá – Senta aqui comigo.

- Eu não quero sentar! – gritei, puxando minha mão da dela – Eu só quero que vocês me digam o que está acontecendo! Onde está ele, Alice?

- Diga a ela Alice – Rosalie falou finalmente, se levantado de onde estava e caminhando em minha direção – ela precisa saber, já que foi ela quem causou tudo isso.

- Do que... Do que ela está falando Alice? – perguntei meio hesitante, olhando de uma para a outra sem parar. Eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo, e era muito ruim, pra eles estarem fazendo tanto rodeio.

- Bella, querida, sente-se aqui – Esme me puxou para o sofá e sentou-se ao meu lado – Realmente aconteceu uma coisa sim, mas não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem.

- O que aconteceu? Por favor, me diga. Onde está Edward?

- Nós não sabemos Bella – Alice falou numa voz suave, mas triste, enquanto sentava-se ao meu lado.

- Como assim vocês não sabem? O que aconteceu? Por favor, parem de tentar me poupar. Me digam de uma vez o que está acontecendo?

- Edward foi embora! – Rosalie falou asperamente.

- O que?

- É isso mesmo! Ele foi embora!

- Mas... Mas...

- E por sua causa!

- Por minha causa?

- Exatamente! E nós não fazemos idéia de onde ele está ou se está bem. Ele não falou com ninguém, ele não atende o celular, ele nem mesmo decide para onde ir, para que Alice possa ver alguma coisa! Está feliz agora? Eu disse que isso não ia dar certo, mas todo mundo resolveu me ignorar. Agora veja o que aconteceu!

- Rosalie, pare! – Esme a repreendeu – Bella não tem culpa de nada.

- Então... Ele foi embora? E por minha causa? – eu falei num sussurro, mas pra mim mesma, mas sabendo que todos ali podiam me ouvir perfeitamente bem.

Eu senti meu mundo cair naquele momento. Edward tinha ido embora. Era o fim. Parecia que o tempo havia congelado. Eu sentia um buraco enorme abrir-se em meu peito, e era como se eu pudesse ser engolida por ele. Não havia mais ar em meus pulmões, e eu sentia como se meu coração fosse parar de bater a qualquer momento. E então um silêncio profundo tomou a sala, e eu não ouvia mais nada.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou ali. O tempo não fazia mais qualquer sentido pra mim. Pareciam horas, mas eu sabia que eram apenas segundos. Instintivamente eu me encolhi no sofá, abraçada às minhas pernas, como se eu pudesse me manter inteira, mas era inútil. A parte mais vital do meu corpo não estava mais ali. Edward partira. E levara meu coração consigo.

- Bella, depois do que aconteceu ontem... – Alice começou a falar me despertando, mas eu não a deixei terminar de falar.

- Não aconteceu nada ontem! – eu gritei, levantando do sofá.

- Bella...

- Não Alice! Não aconteceu nada ontem à noite. Porque ele foi embora? Por quê? Ele me ama, e ele nunca me machucaria. Ele disse que queria me transformar, que queria que eu fosse como ele. Apenas o momento não era certo. Então porque ele foi embora Alice? Por quê?

- Eu não sei Bella – Alice sussurrou.

Eu senti minhas pernas falharem e eu caí de joelhos, levando minhas mãos ao rosto e me entregando ao choro. Alice se levantou de onde estava e ajoelhou-se à minha frente me abraçando. Eu podia sentir que ela também sofria com tudo isso. Ela era a mais próxima de Edward, e ela sentia muito a sua ausência.

Algum tempo depois eu me vi encolhida nos braços frios de Alice, mas eu não chorava mais. Eu senti uma repentina onda de paz me invadindo, e o cansaço já começava a me dominar. Eu olhei para Jasper, sabendo que aquela paz vinha dele, e ele apenas sorriu, confirmando minha suspeita. Olhei em volta, para o rosto dos outros vampiros ali na sala, e todos tinham expressões tristes. Eu podia ver que todos ali sofriam com aquela situação. Não apenas eu.

Eu estava sendo egoísta. Edward tinha ido embora por minha causa, e sua família sofria por isso. Eu era a culpada por toda essa situação. Se eu não tivesse sido tão egoísta, se eu não o tivesse pressionado tanto, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Edward ainda estaria aqui, junto de sua família, junto de mim. Eu não estaria chorando, e eles não estariam tão tristes.

- Eu... Eu... – eu tentava falar, mas não conseguia fazer as palavras saírem.

- Bella, vai ficar tudo bem – Alice falou enquanto me embalava em seu colo.

- Eu sinto muito por tudo isso Alice. Sinto muito por ter tirado o Edward de vocês. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás... Se eu pudesse apagar os últimos dias e traze-lo de volta pra casa...

- Pare com isso Bella! Nada disso é sua culpa...

- É claro que é, Alice. E você sabe disso. Se eu não tivesse sido tão teimosa Edward ainda estaria aqui, e vocês não estariam tão tristes.

- Bella, querida... – Esme se aproximou de mim, passando gentilmente a mão no meu cabelo, sorrindo pra mim – Nada disso é culpa sua. Só aconteceu o que tinha que acontecer. Edward fez uma escolha errada, mas eu sei que ele vai voltar. Eu tenho certeza de que isso ainda não acabou.

- Você acha?

- Eu tenho certeza – ela falou abrindo um sorriso ainda maior.

Eu me senti imediatamente melhor com as palavras de Esme. Não sei se pelo que ela disse, ou se ainda pelo poder de Jasper, mas naquele momento eu senti que isso ainda poderia terminar bem. Edward me amava, e disso eu tinha certeza. Eu também o amava com todas as minhas forças. Não era justo que tudo terminasse dessa maneira. Nós merecíamos o nosso final feliz.

Imediatamente minha mão foi parar no colar que Edward me dera no meu aniversário. Eu peguei o pingente em minhas mãos e o abri. Fiquei ali, parada, apenas observando nossa foto, juntos, e a pequena inscrição do outro lado. _E o leão se apaixonou pelo cordeiro_. Passei os dedos pela foto, como se pudesse senti-lo com aquele gesto, e involuntariamente eu sorri.

- Bella, querida, está ficando tarde – Esme falou, me tirando dos meus pensamentos – Charlie vai ficar preocupado se você demorar mais.

- Esme tem razão Bella – Alice falou me ajudando a levantar – Jasper e eu podemos te deixar em casa.

- Ok. Vamos.

Voltamos para casa no carro de Carlisle. Jasper dirigindo com Alice ao seu lado e eu fiquei no banco de trás. A viagem foi feita em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Eu podia notar, de vez em quando, quando eles trocavam olhares apaixonados, ou as vezes que suas mãos se encontravam sobre o câmbio. Eles eram tão perfeitos um para o outro, pareciam se completar tão perfeitamente, que eu não podia imaginá-los separados. E essa era exatamente a imagem que eu tinha de mim e de Edward. Peças de um mesmo quebra-cabeça, que não deviam ser separadas nunca.

Observando o casal de vampiros à minha frente, e eu me sentia estranhamente feliz. Eu sabia que isso tinha a ver com Jasper e seu poder, mas eu não conseguia me sentir triste novamente. Eu sentia esperança, sentia que Edward voltaria pra mim. Ele apenas precisava desse tempo, pra pensar melhor em tudo. Talvez fosse necessário para que pudéssemos ficar juntos de uma vez.

Eu estava perdida em meus pensamentos quando Jasper parou o carro em frente à minha casa, me trazendo de volta à realidade. As luzes da varanda estavam acesas, mas a viatura de Charlie não estava ali. Olhei para os lados à procura do carro, mas não estava em lugar algum.

- Tudo bem Bella?

- Sim Alice. Acho que Charlie não está em casa, mas está tudo bem.

- Estranho. Vamos, eu vou te acompanhar até lá dentro.

Caminhamos em silêncio até a entrada da casa. Não era comum Charlie sair assim tão de repente à noite. Ele teria me avisado se tivesse alguma coisa pra fazer, mas ele não me disse nada. Abri a porta lentamente e acendi as luzes. Dei uma olhada em volta e vi um papel com meu nome em cima do sofá. Era a letra de Charlie. Um bilhete.

_**Bella,**_

_**Tive que ir a La Push resolver umas coisas.**_

_**Está tudo bem, não se preocupe.**_

_**Não me espere acordada.**_

_**Charlie**_

- Algum problema Bella? – Alice perguntou.

- Eu não sei. Charlie não é de sair assim.

- Hmmmmmm – Alice murmurou, os olhos meio desfocados, mirando o teto, como se passeasse pelo futuro – Não se preocupe. Nada de ruim acontecerá a ele. Mas ele só voltará para casa amanhã.

- Obrigada Alice – eu disse a abraçando – Você é a melhor.

- Eu sei – ela sorriu, dando de ombros – Bem, já que ele não voltará, você quer que eu fique com você essa noite?

- Não Alice, obrigada.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho sim. Realmente não precisa. Eu estou bem.

- Ok. Promete ligar, se mudar de idéia?

- Eu não vou mudar de idéia.

- Promete? – ela insistiu.

- Ok – falei, me rendendo - Se eu mudar de idéia eu ligo. Apesar de que se eu mudar de idéia você vai saber antes mesmo de eu conseguir discar o número.

- Fique bem Bella – ela disse me abraçando, e eu me deixei descansar ali, naqueles braços frios que tanto me lembravam os braços de Edward.

- Eu vou ficar, Alice.

- Boa noite Bella – Jasper falou da porta, e só então eu notei que ele não entrou em casa, mantendo sempre uma distância segura de mim.

- Boa noite Jasper. Er... Alice?

- Sim Bella?

- Você tem certeza de que Edward vai voltar? Você viu isso? Nós ainda vamos ficar juntos no futuro?

- Tudo vai ficar bem, Bella. Não se preocupe.

E então eles se foram. Eu estava sozinha novamente. Dei mais uma olhada em volta, apaguei as luzes e subi para o meu quarto, caindo na cama imediatamente. Sem Jasper por perto eu sentia a dor e o desespero voltando a me dominar. Edward se fora. A quem eu estava tentando enganar? É claro que ele não voltaria. entrou em casa, mantendo sempre uma distr ali, naqueles braços frios que tanto me lembravam os braços de Edward.o. Alice não viu ele voltar.

Olhei para a janela do quarto, que ainda permaneci fechada. Ele não estava mais por perto para fazer alguma diferença, mas ainda assim eu a abri, num fio de esperança de que ele pudesse voltar. Olhei em volta da casa, mas não via nada. A rua estava deserta, e não havia qualquer movimento pela floresta. Não consegui impedir uma lágrima que caiu pelo meu rosto.

Derrotada, voltei para a cama, arrancando a roupa do corpo e deixando-a pelo chão. Talvez o frio da noite me fizesse sentir melhor, mais próxima, como se ele estivesse aqui. Liguei o pequeno micro system ao lado da cama, e fiquei ouvindo o CD que Edward me dera em meu aniversário. Minha canção de ninar. Encolhida na cama, sob o edredom, eu segurava a pequena medalha pendurada em meu pescoço.

Então eu me permiti chorar. Chorei desesperadamente, e agradeci por Charlie não estar em casa. Eu soluçava alto, sem conseguir controlar a dor que me rasgava naquele momento. Eu sentia o buraco em meu peito crescendo, e me engolindo. Até que eu não tinha mais forças e finalmente mergulhei na inconsciência.

**N/A**

**Ain!!!!**

**Desculpa meninas, mas esse capítulo foi um parto...**

**Tudo conspirou contra ele. **

**Trabalhando demais, estudando demais, sem tempo pra nada, perdi o arquivo qd já estava quase pronto, Word deu pau e ainda tive que refazer no notepad, mas enfim, saiu.**

**Espero que tenha ficado bom.**

**So...**

**Reviews please....**


	16. Caixa de Lembranças

**Capítulo 16 – Caixa de Lembranças**

**## Bella PoV ##**

- Que caixa é essa Bella? – Charlie perguntou assim que me viu descer a escada, tentando não derrubar a enorme caixa que eu trazia.

- Nada de mais pai – tentei soar o mais desinteressada possível, enquanto cruzava a cozinha em direção à porta de saída – São apenas algumas coisas que eu não preciso mais.

- Parece pesada. Precisa de ajuda?

- Não, obrigada – respondi rápido antes que ele resolvesse ver o que tinha na caixa – Vou colocar lá fora antes de ir para a escola.

- Tudo bem. Não vai tomar café da manhã?

- Não estou com fome. Eu como alguma coisa na rua mais tarde.

- Voltamos então ao período de jejum? – Charlie perguntou sério.

- Eu estou bem, pai. Mas se isso te deixa mais contente eu como alguma coisa antes de sair.

Deixei a caixa sobre o sofá e voltei à cozinha. Eu realmente não estava com fome, e nada ali me parecia apetitoso o bastante. No fim, acabei optando pelo mesmo cereal de sempre, e me sentei na mesa para comer, tentando manter uma expressão alegre para não entristecer Charlie. Ele sabia que Edward tinha ido embora. Alice lhe contara na noite anterior, mas nós ainda não tínhamos falado sobre isso. Charlie estava me dando espaço, respeitando o meu tempo, e eu agradecia por isso.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Charlie estava mais sério aquela manhã, mais que o normal, parecia até preocupado com alguma coisa. Então eu me lembrei do bilhete que ele deixou na noite passada.

- Eu não vi você chegar ontem à noite... - tentei puxar o assunto.

- Eu cheguei tarde mesmo. Na verdade já era quase de manhã.

- Então você não deveria descansar agora? Não deveria tirar a manhã de folga?

- Deveria, mas não posso. Preciso voltar à reserva.

Eu podia sentir a preocupação na voz de Charlie. Forks era o tipo da cidade onde existiam policiais apenas porque tinha que ter, pois nunca acontecia nada de verdade. Mas dessa vez era diferente. Eu nunca vira Charlie preocupado com nada antes.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa, pai?

- Eu ainda não sei Bella. Mas parece que tem alguma coisa errada lá.

- Alguma coisa? – insisti.

- Lembra quando eu lhe falei de um casal que subiu a montanha para acampar e não voltou?

- Lembro...

- Nós encontramos o acampamento deles. Estava totalmente destruído, como se tivesse sido atacado por algum animal selvagem. E havia sangue também. Mas não havia qualquer sinal dos dois.

- Um animal selvagem? Mas nós não temos grandes carnívoros nessa floresta...

E realmente não tínhamos. Emmett sempre reclamava da falta de ursos nessa floresta, e Edward sempre caçava longe, passando dois ou três dias fora para caçar leões. No máximo deveria haver alguns lobos espalhados por aqui, mas lobos não atacam acampamentos assim.

- Eu também achava que não tínhamos, mas alguma coisa está atacando as pessoas na floresta, e nós temos que descobrir o que é. Ontem à noite nós soubemos de um grupo de garotos que também desapareceu, e as famílias estão preocupadas. Nós vamos retomar as buscas agora, com a luz do dia.

- Tudo bem, pai. Apenas tome cuidado, ok?

- Eu sempre tomo, Bells.

Charlie se levantou da mesa e saiu em direção à sala, me deixando com meus pensamentos. O que poderia ter atacado aquele casal na floresta afinal? E se alguma coisa atacasse Charlie? E se acontecesse alguma coisa?

- Bella? – Charlie chamou, me trazendo de volta à realidade.

- Sim, pai?

- O que é tudo isso? – ele parecia triste, e eu me virei para vê-lo parado na sala ao lado da minha caixa, com o meu vestido azul nas mãos. O vestido que eu usara no baile do ano passado.

- É um vestido, pai.

- Eu sei que é um vestido. Mas porque está aqui, nessa caixa?

- Eu não gosto desse vestido – menti.

- Você vai jogar todas essas coisas no lixo?

- Vou.

- Mas porque Bella?

- Eu já disse. São coisas que eu não preciso mais.

- Não precisa? – ele falou pra si mesmo, enquanto remexia nas coisas dentro da caixa – Deixe-me ver... Temos roupas, perfumes, sapatos, um CD, livros, e... Passagens aéreas? Você também não precisa delas?

- Não. São passagens para Jacksonsville. Eu não pretendo ir pra Jacksonsville, então não preciso delas – falei, dando de ombros.

- Não precisa. Certo. Realmente você não precisa de nada das coisas que estão aqui dentro. E acho que também não precisa desse cordão em seu pescoço, não é?

- Oh... – foi a única coisa que conseguiu sair da minha boca.

Eu tinha esquecido completamente o colar em meu pescoço. Ele estava ali desde a noite em que Edward o colocara, e eu não o tinha tirado pra nada. Instintivamente minha mão foi até o pingente e o segurou com força, como se tivesse adquirido vida própria, e se recusasse a deixá-lo ir. Se Charlie não tivesse falado nada, aquela seria a última lembrança que eu ainda teria de Edward. A última ligação, a única prova de que ele realmente passara pela minha vida.

Meu coração acelerou, batendo descompassado, e minha visão nublou-se pelas lágrimas que se acumulavam em meus olhos. Charlie permanecia em silêncio, com uma sobrancelha arqueada, me olhando, esperando que eu lhe dissesse alguma coisa. Mas o que eu poderia dizer? Ele sabia o que eu estava tentando fazer, e certamente ele não aprovaria isso.

Então, respirei fundo reunindo o resto de força que ainda tinha dentro de mim, e puxei o cordão, arrancando-o do meu pescoço. Eu ouvi o som do metal se partindo, e era como se o meu coração se partisse ali. Eu encarei o olhar perplexo de Charlie, e senti a raiva crescendo dentro de mim. Raiva de mim mesma, por me sentir tão fraca, por ter me deixado ficar tão vulnerável, tão dependente _dele_. Raiva de Edward por ter me negado a eternidade ao seu lado, por ter me deixado tão despedaçada, por ter partido sem nem ao menos me dizer adeus.

Caminhei lentamente em direção a Charlie, que permanecia me olhando em silêncio, e finalmente as lágrimas que eu tentava segurar irromperam, em fortes cascatas pelo meu rosto. Sem desviar os olhos de Charlie, eu joguei o pequeno cordão dentro da caixa, com força, com raiva.

- Você tem razão! Eu não preciso mais dele.

Por algum tempo ficamos assim, em silêncio apenas nos olhando. Minhas lágrimas corriam soltas pelo meu rosto, e Charlie permanecia me olhando, de boca aberta, ainda não acreditando no que via. Ele realmente não esperava que eu fizesse aquilo. Mas o que ele queria? Que eu ficasse esperando por Edward? Que eu ficasse com todas aquelas coisas me lembrando que ele fora embora da minha vida?

- Porque você está fazendo isso Bella?

- Como porque pai? Ele foi embora!

- Eu sei, mas...

- Mas nada! – exasperei – Eu não quero mais nada dele aqui! Ele foi embora, e nem ao menos me disse adeus! Eu não preciso ficar olhando pra essas coisas e me lembrando dele! Eu não posso ficar aqui chorando por ele ter me deixado! Eu não vou ficar me lamentando! Se é isso o que ele quer... Se ele quer ficar longe de mim... Se ele quer me esquecer... Ótimo! Eu também quero!

- Bella... – ele falou num tom triste.

Charlie me olhava balançando a cabeça em negação, como se não acreditasse nas minhas palavras. Pra falar a verdade nem eu acreditava muito nelas, mas precisava me convencer de que era melhor assim. Tinha que ser melhor assim. Eu já não tinha mais Edward na minha vida, e eu precisava continuar sem ele. Mesmo não tendo idéia de como fazer isso.

- Pai, eu preciso esquecê-lo, como ele esqueceu de mim... – tentei manter minha voz firme, apesar das lágrimas, mas não consegui mais que um tom de desespero.

- Bella, vem cá – Charlie me puxou para sentar no sofá e me abraçou – Eu sei o quanto isso dói. Eu passei exatamente por isso quando sua mãe foi embora te levando daqui. Eu sei que você está sofrendo, mas negar isso não vai ajudar em nada. Edward foi alguém importante na sua vida, e se livrar de todos os objetos que te façam lembrar dele não vai mudar nada.

- Mas pai...

- Eu sei que não fui muito a favor desse relacionamento de vocês no início, mas eu sei o quanto Edward fazia bem pra você, e eu podia ver a ligação que vocês tinham. E eu duvido muito que ele tenha te esquecido como você diz.

- Mas ele foi embora!

- Eu sei que foi. E eu não quero que você fique aqui, sofrendo por ele. Eu realmente quero ver você sorrir de novo. Você tem estado assim, triste, desde o dia do seu aniversário. Eu não sei se vocês brigaram aquele dia, ou o que aconteceu de verdade, mas eu sei que ele te ama, e que você o ama também, mesmo que nenhum dos dois admita isso. Eu realmente gostaria que... Seja lá o que houve entre vocês... Eu queria que isso não tivesse acontecido. Eu queria que vocês pudessem se resolver de uma vez por todas, e que eu pudesse ver você voltar a sorrir, como era antes. Eu queria poder resolver isso pra você, Bella. Eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa.

- Eu queria que ele não tivesse ido...

- Eu sei disso Bells.

- Mas ele foi. Edward foi embora pai. E nem você, nem eu e nem ninguém pode fazer nada pra mudar isso! A única coisa que me resta é tentar esquecê-lo. A começar por essa caixa!

Me levantei rápido, me desvencilhando dos braços do meu pai e passei a mão pelo rosto, tentando me livrar das malditas lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Charlie me olhava enquanto eu recolocava todas as coisas dentro da caixa e a pegava do sofá para levá-la pra fora.

- O que você vai fazer com tudo isso Bella?

- O que mais eu faria? Vou jogar fora. Não preciso de nada disso.

- Tem certeza disso? – ele perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

- Não tenho certeza de nada. Mas se eu quero esquecer Edward, ficar olhando pra essas coisas não vai ajudar em nada.

- Se é o que você quer – ele deu de ombros – Mas eu acho que você já está atrasada para a escola, não? Deixe aí que eu mesmo levo pra fora.

- Obrigado, pai.

**N/A**

**Oi meninas lindas do meu coração!!!**

**Passando correndo, pq to sem tempo nem pra falar direito.**

**Próximo capítulo teremos o Dr. James de volta...**

**Calma, não me matem ainda.**

**Esperem o capítulo, ok??? rs**

**Bjinhos!!!**


	17. Charlie

**Capítulo 17 – Charlie**

**## Bella PoV ##**

Meus dedos batiam impacientes na mesa enquanto eu olhava para a tela do computador, esperando que o meu e-mail fosse enviado para a minha mãe. Com os últimos acontecimentos eu acabei esquecendo de lhe mandar notícias, e ela estava pirando com isso. Seu ultimo e-mail era praticamente uma ameaça de morte, caso eu não lhe respondesse imediatamente, contando absolutamente tudo o que andava acontecendo em Forks. Ela estava bem preocupada comigo. Bem, tudo eu não poderia contar, mas o principal ela saberia. Edward tinha ido embora, e agora eu estava sozinha de novo.

Os últimos dias passaram como se nada tivesse acontecido realmente. Eu acordava pela manhã, seguia para a escola, assistia às aulas, voltava pra casa, cuidava da casa e de Charlie, e voltava a dormir. Eu realmente me sentia anestesiada, como se estivesse vivendo no piloto automático. Mas agora a dor em meu peito parecia mais controlada. Pelo menos durante o dia era mais fácil lidar com ela. Apenas à noite, na solidão do meu quarto escuro, eu me permitia sentir a ausência _dele_. Apenas nesses momentos eu me permitia chorar.

Soltei um suspiro pesado e fechei a tela do notebook. Eu realmente não podia ficar pensando nisso. Não agora. Não hoje. Sábado à noite, apenas alguns minutos antes das oito. Logo James chegaria para me buscar, e eu não podia ficar me lamentando por _ele_ ter ido embora. Apesar de eu não ver isso como um encontro de verdade, pelo menos eu poderia me distrair um pouco. Sair de casa seria bom. Me faria bem. Pelo menos era o que eu esperava.

Caminhei até a janela e a abri, deixando a brisa noturna entrar. A noite estava bem escura, com o céu totalmente coberto de nuvens. Não se via nem mesmo uma única estrela brilhar. Respirei fundo, sentindo o cheiro da floresta molhada e olhei em volta da casa, seguindo até o lugar onde as árvores invadiam o quintal. Deserto. Mas é claro que estava deserto. O que mais poderia haver ali? Mas ainda assim, eu sentia como se houvesse realmente alguém olhando de volta.

Balancei minha cabeça tentando afastar esse pensamento e me voltei ao grande espelho em meu quarto. Eu não havia me arrumado demais, pois não era um encontro realmente. Apenas um jeans escuro, um tênis preto e uma bata azul marinho. Azul marinho. A cor que Edward sempre disse que gostava em mim. Não. Blusa errada. Arranquei a peça do meu corpo, quase a rasgando no processo, e a joguei num canto do quarto. Definitivamente eu precisava me livrar de todas as minhas peças dessa cor.

Voltei ao meu guarda roupa e peguei outra blusa. Vermelha. Agora sim, estava certo. Mas que diferença fazia a cor da blusa? No fim de tudo eu acabaria colocando um pesado casaco por cima de tudo. Ela poderia até ser transparente, que não faria a menor diferença. Prendi meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo e passei um pouco de brilho nos lábios. Estava pronta. Uma ultima olhada no espelho, e eu ouvi a campainha tocar. Oito horas. Pelo menos ele era pontual.

Desci as escadas rapidamente, para evitar que meu pai abrisse a porta, mas era inútil. Ele já encarava James, com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

- Chefe Swan – James o cumprimentou com um sorriso tímido, visivelmente incomodado – Boa noite. Eu... Eu vim buscar Bella e...

- Entre. _Isabella_ já vai descer.

- Não precisa, pai. – eu falei logo atrás dele – Eu já estou pronta para irmos.

- É claro que precisa. Se alguém vai levar minha garotinha pra sair, eu quero saber quem é e o que quer com ela.

Pronto. Agora ele conseguiu. Senti meu rosto queimar, envergonhada pelas suas palavras, mas caminhei com eles para a sala, sentando-me no sofá ao lado de Charlie, enquanto James seguia para a poltrona menor, à nossa frente. Eu podia ver em seu rosto o quanto ele estava desconfortável com aquela situação. Tanto quanto eu estava. James se sentou, mas eu podia ver seu corpo enrijecido, visivelmente incomodado, como se ele fosse fugir dali a qualquer momento. Realmente Charlie sabia meter medo.

- Então er... James, certo?

- S... Sim senhor.

- Você não é daqui, é?

- Não... Não senhor. Eu sou de Nova York.

- Nova York? – Charlie perguntou desconfiado - E como é que você veio parar nessa cidadezinha?

- Eu terminei o curso de medicina há algum tempo, mas o mercado é complicado para recém formados. Eu fui para Seattle, onde eu tenho alguns parentes, mas todos sabem que hospitais em pequenas cidades oferecem mais oportunidades. E também ouvi falar de um médico daqui que poderia me ensinar mais algumas coisas. Por isso eu vim.

- E não existem bons médicos em Nova York?

- Existem sim, senhor. Mas como é uma cidade grande, tudo lá é mais corrido. E os médicos não tem muito tempo ou paciência para iniciantes.

- E você veio sozinho?

- Vim sim, senhor.

- E sua família?

- Ficaram em Nova York, senhor.

- E o que eles fazem lá?

- Meu pai é advogado. Minha mãe é decoradora.

- E seus irmãos?

- Eu não tenho irmãos, senhor.

- E você não deixou esposa nem filhos por lá, não é?

- Não senhor.

- Nem mesmo uma namorada, certo?

- Não senhor.

E assim Charlie seguiu com seu interrogatório, perguntando as coisas mais impossíveis. Enquanto eu observava aquela cena ridícula, eu tinha certeza de que meu rosto assumia todos os tons possíveis de vermelho, tão absurdos eram seus questionamentos. E completamente envergonhada para James, que me lançou um olhar suplicante, enquanto se encolhia cada vez mais no sofá, e eu vi que ele estava até mais incomodado do que eu com aquilo tudo. Aquilo já estava demais.

- Ok pai – falei interrompendo o interrogatório – Já chega desse interrogatório. Está ficando tarde, e quanto mais demorarmos a sair, mais tarde eu terei que chegar.

Ele não poderia ir contra esse argumento, uma vez que eu deveria estar em casa antes da onze horas, ou teria sérios problemas. Ficar prendendo James ali com todas aquelas perguntas me faria realmente chegar em casa mais tarde. Charlie tinha conversado comigo antes sobre essa noite, e já tinha deixado claro o quanto era contra esse meu passeio com um "total desconhecido" como ele colocara. Apesar de nem sempre ter admitido isso, e dessa vez ele o fizera, Charlie preferia que eu estivesse saindo com Edward. E eu também preferia.

Os dois se levantaram, mas Charlie continuava com seus olhos furiosos presos em James. Eu me perguntei se Charlie teria lançado esse mesmo olhar a Edward, se ele fosse um garoto normal. Talvez essa fosse a reação normal de qualquer pai quando um garoto vai buscar a sua filha pra sair à noite. Mas Edward era... Edward. Ele estava longe de ser um garoto normal. Nem mesmo Charlie resistira ao seu charme.

Balancei minha cabeça tentando afastar esse pensamento. Definitivamente eu tinha que tirar Edward da minha cabeça. E tinha que fazer isso já. Imediatamente. Olhei para James, que apenas me lançava um olhar de "obrigado" por eu ter acabado com a chuva de perguntas, mas permanecia parado, desconfortavelmente, de frente para Charlie. Será que todos os homens normais tinham medo de pais de cara feia? Rolei meus olhos já cansada daquela situação e caminhei em sua direção.

- Vamos?

- Vamos, vamos – James respondeu rapidamente.

- E eu posso saber aonde você vai levar minha filha?

- Bem, eu... – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, num gesto muito parecido com o de Edward, mas não respondeu nada.

- Nós vamos ao cinema, pai – falei rapidamente.

- Cinema?

- É pai, cinema.

- Isso. Cinema. E depois jantar. Ela vai voltar cedo. Não se preocupe.

- Não me preocupar? É da minha filha que estamos falando.

- Eu prometo que vou tomar conta dela.

- Da ultima vez que eu ouvi isso, ela dias internada num hospital.

Eu vi o corpo de Charlie enrijecer e seus olhos ficarem vazios, certamente se lembrando da primavera passada, quando o outro James cruzara meu caminho. Mais uma das minhas muitas experiências de quase morte. O James de agora repetira as mesmas palavras que Edward dissera antes de tudo aquilo acontecer, e Charlie não deixara isso passar despercebido.

- Tá tudo bem pai. Agora nós já vamos.

- Ok. Tomem cuidado, e você rapaz – ele falou colocando o dedo no peito de James ameaçadoramente – dirija devagar, e se minha filha voltar com um fio de cabelo a menos, e acredite, eu sei quantos ela tem, é melhor você sair desse planeta, porque eu vou te caçar por todo o mundo se for preciso.

* * *

- Seu pai é um tanto... protetor, não?

- Er... desculpe por isso – falei totalmente sem graça.

Ótimo. Agora que Charlie resolvera bancar o pai ciumento, eu com certeza terminaria minha vida sozinha, numa casa escura, rodeada de gatos vira latas. Quem, além de Edward teria coragem de enfrentar o terrível Chefe Swan e resgatar sua pobre filha para levá-la ao cinema? Não que Edward tivesse que enfrentá-lo ou coisa assim, mas... Mas porque mesmo eu ainda estou pensando nele?


	18. Loucura

**Capítulo 18 – Loucura**

**## Bella PoV ##**

- Seu pai é um tanto... protetor, não?

- Er... desculpe por isso – falei totalmente sem graça.

Ótimo. Agora que Charlie resolvera bancar o pai ciumento, eu com certeza terminaria minha vida sozinha, numa casa escura, rodeada de gatos vira latas. Quem, além de Edward, teria coragem de enfrentar o terrível Chefe Swan e resgatar sua pobre filha para levá-la ao cinema? Não que Edward tivesse que enfrentá-lo ou coisa assim, mas... Mas porque mesmo eu ainda estou pensando nele?

Ok. Pensar em Edward era a última coisa que eu deveria fazer esta noite, ou eu não teria coragem pra sequer sair de casa. Mas eu tinha decidido esquecê-lo, assim como ele me esquecera. E James poderia me ajudar com isso. Eu sabia que era errado, mas eu precisava tentar. Precisava tirar Edward da minha cabeça e do meu coração. Mesmo que só a idéia de esquecê-lo já fizesse meu coração doer.

Caminhamos até o carro parado em frente à minha casa e James educadamente abriu a porta para que eu entrasse. Ele esperou que eu estivesse acomodada e fechou a porta, rodeando o carro e se dirigindo para o seu lugar. Eu apenas acompanhei seus movimentos com os olhos, não conseguindo deixar de pensar em quão lenta aquela cena me parecia. Eu estava acostumada a ver a porta do motorista se abrir praticamente no mesmo instante em que a minha era fechada. _Ok Bella. Isso não está ajudando_.

James entrou no carro, colocando seu cinto de segurança e me ajudando a colocar o meu. Ele não falou nada, apenas sorria timidamente quando encontrava meu olhar, e eu pude notar que ele estava nervoso com essa situação. Eu apenas não entendia o porquê. Eu o observei ajustar os retrovisores e logo depois dar a partida no carro, descendo vagarosamente pela rua da minha casa.

Quando o carro começou a se movimentar eu me permiti dar uma olhada em seu interior e fiquei impressionada com o que vi. Eu não entendia muito de carros pra saber que carro era esse, mas antes de entrar eu pude identificar o emblema da Mercedes. Era um modelo sedan preto, e parecia ser bem caro. O interior do carro era bastante luxuoso. Os bancos tinham revestimento de couro escuro, e eram extremamente confortáveis. O painel tinha detalhes cromados, e vários mostradores iluminados. Alguns que eu nem saberia dizer pra que servem. Havia também um pequeno aparelho de GPS preso no painel, e um sistema de som com tantos botões que eu não fazia idéia de onde ligar.

- Você tem um belo carro.

- Hã? Er... Obrigado – James respondeu nervosamente, balançando a cabeça como se tivesse sido arrancado de um pensamento muito profundo, voltando a falar apressadamente – Eu... Eu o comprei pouco antes de vir para Forks. É um bom carro. Confortável, silencioso e muito veloz. E não é tão chamativo quando outros da mesma linha. Meu pai disse que eu deveria ter comprado um conversível, mas eu gosto de ser mais discreto. E o sistema de som também é...

- Ei, ei, calma, respira – eu o interrompi, colocando minha mão sobre a sua que estava sobre o câmbio – Sua mão está gelada. Está tudo bem?

- Sim, sim. Tudo bem. Só um pouco nervoso pela situação. Eu te falei, não estou muito acostumado com isso e... Bem. Desculpa. Acho que eu é que estou falando muita besteira hoje. E a ameaça de seu pai ainda na minha cabeça também não está ajudando

Eu apenas olhei para James, que sorria timidamente, e não pude conter um sorriso ao ver seu rosto se tingir de vermelho. Eu não estava acostumada a ver outras pessoas ficarem vermelhas ou envergonhadas em qualquer que fosse a situação. E ver James ali, tão desconfortável, sem ter certeza de como deveria agir, me fez olhar pra ele com mais carinho. Ele era tão normal com seus medos e inseguranças, era tão humano, que chegava a ser estranho pra mim. Eu não tinha muita experiência em conviver com humanos, mas eu sabia que se eu tivesse que começar, James seria alguém com quem eu gostaria de estar. Alguém que poderia me ajudar a seguir em frente. Era isso. Eu seguiria em frente. Hoje.

- Então.... Você gosta de carros, certo? – tentei mantê-lo falando sobre um assunto simples, de que ele gostava, tentando deixá-lo à vontade.

- É, bem, meu pai sempre foi apaixonado por carros, e eu cresci ouvindo ele falar sobre carros então, acho que foi inevitável.

- E pra onde estamos indo? – perguntei ao perceber que agora o carro já voava pela auto estrada em direção à saída da cidade.

- Bem, você me disse que Forks não tinha nada para ser apresentado, e pelo que e pude ver você tem razão, então eu pensei em ir a Port Angeles. Nós podemos assistir a um filme, depois podemos jantar, e então eu te levo de volta pra casa, rezando durante o caminho pra que seu pai esteja mais receptivo.

- Eu realmente sinto muito por ter feito você passar por isso – e foi a minha vez de sentir o rubor tomar conta do meu rosto.

- Oh, não, não se preocupe com isso – ele falou num tom divertido – Foi uma experiência reveladora pra mim.

- Reveladora? – eu perguntei realmente curiosa.

- Claro que sim. Eu acho que todo homem alguma vez na vida deveria ser ameaçado de morte pelo pai da garota que ele está tentando levar pra sair. Eu acho que naqueles poucos minutos com seu pai eu aprendi mais sobre o valor da vida do que em todos os anos da faculdade de medicina juntos.

Eu olhei para James e eu tenho certeza de que eu tinha os olhos arregalados, ainda sem acreditar no que ele tinha acabado de falar. Ele me olhou de volta, ainda com a expressão divertida, e logo caímos na risada. Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas ficamos durante muitos minutos apenas rindo.

- Tudo bem – falei ainda meio sem fôlego depois de tantas risadas – Deixando de lado essa sua experiência de quase morte, se você não se importar, eu gostaria de pular a parte do cinema. Nós poderíamos apenas jantar?

- Claro. Algum lugar que você queira ir?

Seguimos o resto do caminho quase em silêncio. Eu não conhecia muito bem as ruas de Port Angeles, mas consegui encontrar o centro da cidade, onde havia muitos restaurantes. Paramos em frente a um italiano, bem próximo de onde eu tinha estado com Edward na primeira vez que conversamos mais abertamente.

- Mesa para dois, por favor – James falou educadamente à maitre quando entramos no restaurante.

Nós caminhamos lado a lado, James me guiando com a mão em minhas costas. Ele puxou a cadeira para que eu me sentasse, e depois sentou-se à minha frente. Dando uma olhada à minha volta percebi que o restaurante estava bem vazio. Apenas algumas poucas mesas estavam ocupadas, e eu podia ouvir uma música suave, vindo de algumas pequenas caixas de som espalhadas pelo salão. O ambiente era bem aconchegante.

- Eu posso lhes trazer alguma bebida antes de fazerem o pedido? – o garçom perguntou, dirigindo-se a James.

- Vinho? – James ofereceu, enquanto pegava a carta de vinhos. Eu apenas concordei, e ele logo escolheu. Eu não entendia de vinho, na verdade nunca havia provado nenhum, mas certamente uma taça ou duas facilitariam as coisas pra mim.

Poucos minutos depois o garçom voltou trazendo a garrafa e nos servindo. James me estendeu uma das taças e fez nosso pedido. Ficamos ali conversando sobre tudo, e sobre nada ao mesmo tempo. Falamos sobre o restaurante, sobre filmes, sobre livros, sobre o tempo, mas nunca sobre nada pessoal demais.

Já havíamos terminado de comer a algum tempo, e o vinho também já estava no final quando James pediu a conta. A conversa ainda seguia no mesmo ritmo e eu já estava me cansando daquilo tudo. Eu sabia que grande parte disso se devia à pequena quantidade de álcool que eu havia ingerido, mas eu precisava dar o primeiro passo se eu realmente quisesse que alguma coisa acontecesse ali. Senti minha cabeça rodar um pouco quando me levantei, mas tentei ignorar enquanto seguíamos para fora.

Nós saímos do restaurante e caminhávamos em direção ao carro, lado a lado, e James mantinha sua mão em volta da minha cintura, mas não havia qualquer sinal de malícia naquele gesto, e isso me incomodou um pouco. Eu não gostava de James. Não em relação a sentimentos românticos ou coisa assim, mas me incomodava que ele não tivesse demonstrado nenhuma segunda intenção durante todo o tempo em que estávamos juntos. Ele era uma ótima companhia, mas eu queria mais do que isso. Eu queria esquecer Edward. Desesperadamente. E eu havia decidido que era exatamente isso o que eu ia fazer essa noite.

- Ainda é cedo para voltarmos. Que tal darmos uma volta? O tempo está bom, e eu gostaria de caminhar um pouco.

- Claro. Ainda temos bastante tempo.

As ruas estavam quase vazias, apesar de ainda ser cedo. Eventualmente cruzávamos com algumas pessoas, mas no geral estávamos sempre sozinhos. Eu enlacei meu braço ao de James e me mantive bem próxima, dizendo que era apenas um pouco de frio, o que não era totalmente mentira, já que eu sentia um calafrio percorrer todo o meu corpo cada vez que eu pensava no que eu estava para fazer.

- Você parece nervosa. Algum problema?

- Não, não – respondi rapidamente.

- Ok. – ele deu de ombros, e ficou em silêncio novamente.

- Então James, já se habituou à vida em Forks? – eu sabia que era uma pergunta estúpida, mas eu precisava puxar alguma conversa, e estava nervosa demais pra pensar em algo mais inteligente.

- Bem, ainda estou me adaptando ao frio constante e à chuva que não pára nunca, mas já estou bem à vontade sim. O trabalho ajuda bastante nisso – ele riu.

- Seu pai é advogado, não é? Porque então você decidiu fazer medicina?

- Eu nunca quis seguir os passos do meu pai – ele respondeu passando a mão pelo cabelo, parecendo um pouco nervoso – Durante muito tempo eu não sabia o que queria fazer da minha vida, mas eu já tinha certeza de que não queria ser advogado. E esse era um assunto que nós sempre evitávamos em casa. No fundo, meu pai tinha esperança de que fosse apenas rebeldia adolescente, e que logo passaria.

- Mas não passou... – falei, esperando que ele continuasse.

- Não, não passou. No dia da minha formatura no colégio, depois da festa, meu pai me levou para jantar, e me mostrou várias cartas de admissão de faculdades de Direito. Ele me inscrevera sem sequer me consultar, e exibia as cartas como se fossem presentes de formatura pra mim. Aquela foi a pior briga que tivemos desde sempre. Eu disse a ele que não ia pra nenhuma daquelas faculdades, e que eu já tinha sido aceito em uma faculdade no curso de medicina.

- E como ele reagiu? – eu estava realmente curiosa.

- Da pior maneira possível. Ele queria que eu seguisse a profissão dele, e trabalhasse com ele, pois com todos os seus contatos, eu teria um caminho fácil pela frente, e não precisaria de muito esforço pra me dar bem. Ele disse que não ia gastar o seu dinheiro pra ver seu filho trabalhar num hospital público qualquer, lidando com gente doente o dia todo, pra ganhar um salário miserável.

- Eu achei que médicos ganhavam bem...

- E ganham. Quer dizer, nem todos ganham. Mas médicos bons ganham ótimos salários. E ele não confiava na minha capacidade. E isso me deixou com raiva. Naquela mesma noite eu saí de casa. Eu tinha algum dinheiro guardado, e fiquei na casa de um amigo até o início das aulas. Depois disso eu tive que me virar pra pagar meus estudos. Minha mãe até tentou me ajudar financeiramente, mas eu não quis. Não queria o dinheiro do meu pai. Eu queria fazer tudo por mim mesmo, e depois provar a ele que eu era capaz, que eu podia ser bom naquilo que eu escolhesse fazer. Então, quando eu terminei a faculdade eu vim pra Forks, pra aprender um pouco mais.

- E como está no hospital?

- Todos são bem atenciosos. O Dr. Cullen principalmente. Ele tem me ajudado muito. Mais do que eu esperava até.

- Carlisle é muito gentil mesmo.

- Mas chega de falar de mim. E você? Eu não sei nada sobre você...

- Eu não tenho muito o que falar de mim – dei de ombros, displicentemente.

- Duvido – ele riu – Tenho certeza que você é muito mais interessante do que eu.

- Eu não sei... Não costumo falar de mim. O que você quer saber?

- Bem, já que estávamos falando nisso, você pode começar falando sobre faculdade. O que você pretende fazer?

- Faculdade... – eu realmente não sabia o que eu queria fazer. Eu esperava não ter que fazer faculdade. Eu esperava ser transformada antes disso. Mas parece que agora eu teria que pensar a respeito - Na verdade eu ainda não pensei muito nisso. Ainda não decidi o que vou fazer.

- Não tem nem idéia?

- Não...

- Bem, você ainda tem tempo pra pensar. Não tem que se preocupar com isso agora realmente. Quando chegar a hora você vai saber o que fazer.

Eu desejava que essa hora nunca chegasse. Eu esperava que durante alguns anos eu não pudesse freqüentar a faculdade por não poder manter o controle perto de humanos, mas aparentemente essa possibilidade não existia mais. Eu teria que enfrentar a faculdade em pouco tempo. Mas não hoje. Hoje eu tinha outros planos

- James, você se importa se a gente sentar um pouco? – falei apontando para uma pequena praça logo mais à frente, com alguns bancos de madeira – Eu estou um pouco tonta. Acho que não devia ter tomado aquele vinho.

- Claro. Vamos sentar um pouco. Desculpe, eu não devia ter te dado o vinho.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe. É só um mal estar. Logo passa.

Caminhamos até a praça e nos sentamos num banco mais afastado, não tão iluminado quanto os outros. Eu me encostei no banco e fechei meus olhos, tentando criar coragem para o que eu estava pra fazer.

- Você está bem Bella? – ouvia a voz de James preocupada.

- Estou sim – respondi tentando manter minha voz baixa.

- Você quer que eu vá buscar o carro? Não está muito longe.

- Não. Só fique aqui comigo. Não quero ficar sozinha.

James sentou ao meu lado e passou o braço pelos meus ombros, me puxando mais pra perto, protetoramente. Eu me encolhi um pouco com o toque inesperado, mas logo relaxei, deitando minha cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo pela primeira vez o seu perfume. Não havia comparação com o cheiro de Edward, mas esse também era bom. Eu não sabia até onde isso ainda era efeito do vinho, mas naquele momento eu senti um impulso de beijá-lo e acabar logo com isso de uma vez por todas.

Sem parar pra pensar no que eu estava fazendo, levantei meu rosto e toquei levemente meus lábios no pescoço de James. Imediatamente meu cérebro processou a diferença que existia ali. Sua pele era quente e macia, bem diferente da pele que eu costumava beijar antes.

Eu não estava deslumbrada nem nada assim, como eu costumava ficar quando beijava Edward, mas eu realmente gostei daquela sensação. Era diferente. E eu me perguntei se seria essa a sensação de beijar Edward depois que eu fosse transformada. _Droga, Bella! Esquece o Edward!_ Me chutei mentalmente. Eu estava ali para esquecê-lo, e não ficar lembrando a cada momento.

Tentando afastar esse pensamento, eu passei os braços em torno do pescoço de James e o beijei novamente, dessa vez um beijo um pouco mais molhado, seguindo até a sua orelha, deixando claro o que eu estava tentando fazer ali. Eu senti o corpo de James enrijecer no mesmo momento, e logo se afastar, puxando meus braços do seu pescoço e me aninhando novamente em seu colo.

- Bella, Bella... – ele falou suavemente – Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer aqui, mas essa não é a melhor maneira de esquecer...

E imediatamente o _meu_ corpo enrijeceu. O choque passou pela minha mente, ainda afetada pelo vinho excessivo, mas eu ouvira claramente. Eu me levantei num salto e mais uma vez senti o mundo rodar. Olhei para James, ainda atordoada, e encontrei seu olhar calmo, e um leve sorriso em seu rosto. Ele sabia? Como assim ele sabia? Seria possível?

- O q...quê? Como... Como você s... Do que... Do que você está falando?

Minha voz falhou, e eu não consegui deixar de gaguejar, completamente surpresa com suas palavras.

- Entenda, não é que eu não queira, mas isso não está certo, e você sabe disso.

- Eu... Eu não sei do que você está falando.

- Sabe sim. Vem cá – ele me puxou, me fazendo sentar novamente, me abraçando e deixando minha cabeça repousar em seu ombro – Estamos em Forks, Bella. E você, melhor do que eu, sabe como tudo aqui funciona. Eu trabalho no hospital, junto com Carlisle, que é pai de Edward. E depois do dia que você foi até lá para retirar os pontos, depois que a gente conversou, algumas pessoas me explicaram o que aconteceu entre vocês.

- Oh... – eu tentei, mas eu não consegui pensar em nada pra dizer naquele momento. Eu senti meu rosto queimar, e a vergonha atravessar meu corpo. Naquele momento eu só desejava sumir dali.

- Não precisa se sentir mal por isso – ele falou como se lesse meus pensamentos – Eu sei que a gente não se conhece, mas eu gosto de você. De verdade. E eu sinto muito por isso que você está passando. Eu admito que quando nós marcamos de sair eu até pensei algo diferente disso, mas agora, aqui com você, eu não imagino que possa haver algo entre a gente.

- Eu não sou boa o suficiente pra você? – exasperei, me afastando dele pra encará-lo, sentindo as lágrimas de frustração correndo pelo meu rosto – É isso então? Eu tenho problemas demais pra você se preocupar?

- Não, Bella. Não. Por Deus, não é nada disso. Pelo contrário, você é boa demais pra qualquer outro homem que não seja Edward. Eu sei que eu não o conheço, sei apenas o que os outros me falam, e o que Carlisle fala. E eu sei que você o ama muito, assim com ele também te ama e...

- Não! Eu não quero falar sobre isso! Por favor...

- Mas Bella...

- Não. Eu só quero esquecer. Por favor...

- Você não tem que esquecer Bella. Você não vê que isso ainda não acabou?

- É claro que acabou! Pra ele acabou. Ele foi embora! Como poderia não ter acabado? Será que você não vê? Isso está me matando. Eu só quero esquecer. Eu só quero seguir em frente, como ele seguiu. Se você não quer me ajudar com isso, tudo bem. Mas não me peça pra não fazer nada. Eu preciso tentar.

Eu chorava descontroladamente, sentindo o enorme buraco ardendo em meu peito, a ponto de quase me engolir. Eu deixei meu rosto cair em minhas mãos, enquanto me entregava à dor. James me puxou pra si novamente, me abraçando e passando a mão no meu cabelo, num carinho suave, e eu me sentia cada vez mais ridícula por toda aquela situação. Minha cabeça começava a doer, e eu sentia o cansaço me tomar.

- Por favor, me leva pra casa – sussurrei, sem conseguir encontrar minha voz.

- Claro que sim. Vamos.

Caminhamos em silêncio de volta para o carro. O braço de James sobre o meu ombro, me puxando protetoramente para perto dele, enquanto eu olhava apenas para o chão. Eu ainda sentia algumas lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto, mas eu já estava mais calma quando chegamos. James abriu a porta e me ajudou a entrar no carro antes de seguir para o seu lado. Eu me encolhi no banco, olhando pela janela, ainda envergonhada demais pra olhar pra ele.

- Você está bem?

- Eu vou ficar – respondi sem me mexer.

- Bella, por favor, não fique assim. Por favor, não chore...

Como não chorar depois desse papel ridículo que eu fiz? Eu sabia que era errado, eu sabia que não devia fazer isso, mas ainda assim eu fiz. E fui completamente rejeitada. Como eu poderia não me sentir a última pessoa do mundo? Como eu poderia não estar sendo consumida pela vergonha agora?

- Não se preocupe comigo. Eu estou bem – minha voz soou tão fraca que nem eu mesma acreditaria nisso.

- Bella, é sério. Você não pode ficar assim. Pense no...

- Não diga o nome dele! – falei serrando os dentes, voltando a olhar para James.

- Desculpe – ele falou num sussurro – Eu estraguei tudo, não foi?

James me olhava agora com um olhar triste e eu me senti mal por estar causando isso a ele. No fim de tudo, ele não tinha culpa de nada. Tudo o que estava acontecendo, nada disso tinha a ver com ele. E ele não merecia que eu o tratasse mal. Ao contrário, ele estava apenas tentando me ajudar, tentando me fazer sentir melhor, e olha só o que eu estava fazendo... Eu sou uma pessoa horrível mesmo...

- _Eu_ estraguei tudo... Me desculpe James. É que eu ainda não sei lidar muito bem com tudo o que está acontecendo. Eu não queria que você se sentisse mal por isso.

- Eu entendo, Bella. Eu só queria que você se sentisse bem. Não queria que você ficasse mais triste. Acredite, eu sei o que você está passando, e eu sei que é difícil. Eu já passei por isso, mas diferente de você, eu não tive chance de voltar atrás. Eu não podia concertar as coisas. Por favor, não faça isso com vocês. Não tente passar por cima do que você está sentindo, não tente negar o que sente por ele...

- Mas ele foi embora... Como eu poderia ainda esperar alguma coisa?

- Bella... Apenas confie... Eu tenho certeza que no fim tudo ficará bem.

Eu não disse mais nada. Eu queria acreditar nisso, queria poder ter essa certeza, mas o fato é que Edward tinha ido embora, sem nem se despedir de mim, sem nem dizer pra onde estava indo, ou se voltaria algum dia. Como eu podia acreditar que isso terminaria bem algum dia? Eu não conseguia ver essa possibilidade.

James deu a partida no carro e seguiu de volta para Forks. Permanecemos em silêncio por quase todo o percurso, apenas uma música suave vinha do moderno sistema de som. De alguma maneira que eu não entendia, eu já me sentia melhor. Eu permanecia encolhida no banco do carro, abraçando minhas pernas, apenas olhando para o borrão verde que era a floresta enquanto o carro seguia em alta velocidade pela auto estrada. Mas eu não chorava mais. E isso já era alguma coisa.

- Como você conseguiu? – perguntei ainda mantendo meus olhos na janela.

- O que?

- Você disse que passou por isso também. Como você seguiu em frente?

- Não foi sem esforço, Bella. Ainda é difícil hoje, mas eu sabia que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para mudar o que aconteceu.

- Por quê?

- Não vamos falar nisso, ok? – James falou, um pouco mais sério - Apenas tenha fé no que você sente e tudo ficará bem.

- Ok – respondi, voltando a fitar a janela.

O silêncio se instalou novamente, e ficamos assim, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos, até que algo lá fora chamou minha atenção, me fazendo ofegar e me aproximar ainda mais do vidro. Havia alguém lá fora, correndo pela floresta, por entre as árvores, exatamente ao lado do carro. Nós estávamos indo muito rápido, então certamente não era um humano qualquer. Eu podia ver a forma daquela pessoa correndo ao nosso lado, mas a escuridão não me deixava ter certeza de quem era.

- O que foi Bella? – James me chamou atenção, sua voz preocupada.

Eu olhei para ele por uma fração de segundo, e voltei a olhar a floresta escura, mas dessa vez não havia mais ninguém ali.

- Bella você está bem? O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Eu tinha certeza que a minha boca estava aberta e os meus olhos arregalados em choque, mas eu não conseguia me mexer, não conseguia falar. Eu apenas olhava pela janela, procurando por aquele vulto correndo ao nosso lado, mas não havia mais nada. Por um momento eu pensei se eu tinha visto mesmo alguma coisa, ou se estava apenas imaginando. Não. Eu realmente tinha visto alguém ali.

Inevitavelmente minha cabeça começou a traçar algumas possibilidades. _Alguma_, na realidade. Seria possível? Poderia ser _ele_? Eu não pude identificar muito daquela figura. Eu sabia apenas que não podia ser humano por causa da velocidade em que corria, mas seria mesmo possível que James estivesse certo? Ele poderia ter voltado? Ou era apenas a minha mente me fazendo ver o que eu queria ver? Só tinha um jeito de descobrir.

- Pare o carro – eu sussurrei, lutando para encontrar minha voz.

- O que?

- Pare o carro! – falei mais alto.

- O que foi Bella? O que aconteceu?

- Tem alguém lá fora. Por favor, pare o carro. Eu preciso ver quem é...

- Bella não! É claro que não! Você não pode estar falando sério...

- É claro que eu estou. Por favor, James, pare!

- Não Bella. Eu não vou parar. É perigoso parar no meio da estrada assim. Eu não vou deixar você descer do carro numa estrada escura só porque viu alguém andando pela pista.

- Você não entende, não é? – perguntei já sentindo as lágrimas no meu rosto – Eu preciso parar. Por favor James. Por favor...

- Não Bella. Por favor, não me peça isso. Eu prometi que te levaria pra casa em segurança, e te deixar andar numa estrada escura à noite não faz parte dos meus planos.

Eu voltei a me encolher no banco, conformada. Eu sabia que ele não me deixaria sair. É claro que não. A idéia parecia absurda até pra mim. Eu sabia que se fosse em outra situação eu nem pensaria nisso, mas a possibilidade de ser Edward ali, tão perto, fazia meu coração saltar desesperadamente em meu peito. Eu precisava ter certeza de que tinha visto alguém ali.

Se ele tivesse voltado, se realmente fosse ele, tudo ficaria bem de novo. Nós conversaríamos e eu esqueceria de todas aquelas cobranças idiotas, nós nos entenderíamos de novo. Mas... E se não fosse ele? Ou pior... E se não houvesse ninguém ali, se eu tivesse apenas imaginado aquilo? Eu estava preparada para descobrir que estava ficando louca? Eu acho que não.

Eu sabia que toda essa minha ansiedade era na verdade esperança de que ele tivesse mesmo voltado, como James disse, mas no fundo eu não acreditava nisso. Talvez tudo isso fosse só efeito do vinho e de toda essa conversa sobre Edward. Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar essa idéia, e imediatamente eu senti o buraco em meu peito voltar a arder, me queimando por dentro. Passei meus braços em torno das minhas pernas e repousei minha cabeça sobre os joelhos, mas ainda mantendo os olhos na janela, observando a floresta se transformar num borrão.

Nada. Realmente não havia nada ali além das arvores. _Ótimo Bella. Agora além de tudo, você é louca_, me chutei mentalmente. Eu queria tanto acreditar no que James dizia, que agora minha mente me fazia ver coisas. Eu estava no caminho certo para a camisa de força. Suspirei pesadamente e sorri sem humor, imaginando como isso seria engraçado, se não fosse tão trágico.

- Você é estranha – James falou num tom divertido, e eu percebi que ele me observava pelo canto dos olhos.

- É, talvez eu seja mesmo.

É claro que ele não entenderia. O que eu poderia dizer a ele? "Eu quero que você pare porque eu acho que vi alguém correndo pela floresta ao lado do carro, e eu acho que era Edward porque estamos a mais de 100km/h"?. Não. Não funcionaria. Definitivamente não. Eu devia deixar as coisas como estavam e esquecer tudo isso de uma vez por todas. Chega desse assunto. Eu já tinha desistido dos meus planos com James, mas isso não quer dizer que eu estava disposta a ficar falando sobre Edward até o ponto de enlouquecer e começar a ver coisas. E James não era o último homem do mundo. Sempre haveria alguém menos correto, disposto a me ajudar nisso.

- Entregue, sã e salva – James falou num tom divertido, assim que paramos em frente à minha casa, retirando o seu sinto e me ajudando com o meu - E eu acho até que com todos os fios de cabelo. Seu pai não vai precisar me caçar por aí.

- Fico feliz por isso – falei, rindo junto com ele – Seria o fim da minha vida social se meu pai resolvesse caçar todos os caras que me convidam pra sair.

- Bella, Bella – James suspirou, inclinado-se levemente em minha direção e passando a mão pelo meu rosto numa leve carícia – Eu me diverti muito esta noite.

- Eu... eu também. Apesar de tudo.

- Você é realmente uma garota incrível. Eu espero que possamos sair de novo, qualquer dia desses.

- Claro. Porque não?

James estava sentado de lado no banco do carro, seu corpo totalmente voltado pra mim, e eu, não sei como, estava na mesma posição. Sua mão passeava suavemente pelo meu rosto, num carinho leve, delicado. Quase involuntariamente, minha cabeça inclinou-se de encontro a sua mão macia, pedindo por aquele carinho. James era uma boa pessoa, e uma companhia realmente agradável, alguém que eu gostaria de ter sempre por perto.

Sua mão desceu pelo meu ombro, acariciando toda a extensão do meu braço, e se encontrou com a minha. Ficamos ali por algum tempo, de mãos dadas, não sei se por segundos, minutos ou mesmo horas, apenas olhando um para o outro, cada um com seus pensamentos. Não havia necessidade de palavras.

Eu queria deixar de sentir aquele enorme buraco rasgando meu peito. Eu sabia que eventualmente eu teria que seguir em frente, como Edward seguiu. Ele partiu, me deixando aqui sozinha, ele seguiu em frente. E era o que eu também deveria fazer. Mas nem sempre o que _devemos_ fazer é o que _queremos_ fazer. E apesar de toda a dor que eu sentia, eu não queria esquecê-lo, eu não queria seguir em frente. Eu queria que ele tivesse voltado.

Suspirei pesadamente tentando afastar esse pensamento da minha cabeça e vi James me olhando, com um leve sorriso no rosto. Ele voltou a acariciar o meu rosto, e eu sorri de volta pra ele.

- Acho que já está um pouco tarde. – Ele falou quebrando o silêncio – É melhor você entrar antes que seu pai saia e me aponte uma arma.

- Tudo bem.

- Posso te ligar amanhã?

- Claro que pode James. Amigos, lembra?

- É. Amigos – ele respondeu sério, e de repente o clima voltou a ficar pesado.

- O que foi?

- Bella, pensa em tudo o que a gente conversou. Por favor, pensa no que você...

- James, chega! – eu interrompi – Por favor, chega. Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso. Eu entendo o seu ponto de vista, apenas não concordo com ele. Então, chega.

- Não, você não entende. Se você entendesse mesmo você concordaria.

- Você não existe mesmo – eu ri, sem humor realmente – Ou melhor, _eu _não existo. Quantas garotas são convidadas para sair com um cara bonito, atencioso e super educado, e terminam a noite com esse cara defendendo seu ex-namorado? É claro que esse tipo de coisa só acontece comigo...

- Eu só estou sendo sincero com você Bella. Não é isso que vocês mulheres esperam de nós? Que sejamos sinceros?

- Não precisa ser tão sincero assim...

- Eu só quero que você fique bem, Bella. E eu acho que assim você ficará bem.

- Ok, já chega! Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso! Boa noite James!

Eu abri a porta do carro e me virei pra sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas antes que eu pudesse me levantar senti a mão de James no meu braço me puxando de volta. Eu me virei novamente pra ele sem entender, e ele apenas me olhou com os olhos brilhando e uma expressão quase triste.

- Me desculpe Bella – ele sussurrou.

James colocou então suas mãos em meu rosto, uma de cada lado, e me trouxe pra perto de si. Eu o vi se inclinar em minha direção, diminuindo a distância entre nós, seu rosto cada vez mais perto do meu. Respirei fundo, e fechei meus olhos, sem oferecer qualquer resistência a ele. Senti então seus lábios macios e gentis deixando um beijo em minha testa. Por um momento eu achei que ele voltaria atrás com tudo o que disse antes, mas eu estava enganada.

- Por favor, não fique com raiva de mim – ele falou colando nossas testas, e olhando em meus olhos – Você sabe que no fim de tudo eu tenho razão.

- É, eu sei – me dei por vencida. No fundo, eu sabia que ele estava certo mesmo.

- E se eu deixasse isso acontecer, amanhã quando você estivesse pensando melhor em tudo, você ficaria com raiva de mim, e com raiva de si mesma, e eu não posso fazer isso com você. Não é certo.

Eu sabia que meu rosto estava vermelho naquele momento. Eu só queria fugir dali, esquecer o que aconteceu esta noite. Pelo menos a parte em que eu quase pulei em cima dele. Eu me sentia completamente envergonhada por isso. Eu sabia que era errado, que não devia ter feito, mas ainda assim eu fiz. E apesar de toda a vergonha que eu sentia por isso, ainda assim eu me sentia grata por James não ter permitido. Eu realmente me sentiria pior se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa entre a gente.

James sorriu pra mim enquanto enxugava uma lágrima que eu nem notara que corria pelo meu rosto, e se afastou novamente, voltando a se encostar em seu banco, mas permanecendo de frente pra mim.

- Agora vai. Eu realmente estou imaginando seu pai saindo por aquela porta com uma arma na mão a qualquer momento.

Eu tive que rir com esse pensamento. Não era mesmo algo impossível, visto que Charlie era declaradamente contra qualquer pretendente que não fosse Edward. Não que James fosse realmente um pretendente, mas ele não tinha como saber disso.

- Boa noite James. E obrigada. Por tudo.

- Boa noite Bella.

**N/A**

**Oie meninas!!!**

**Sorry pela demora, mas finalmente está aki.**

**Quem tá sentindo a falta do Edward aí? rs**

**Calma que ele já está voltando...**

**Daki a pouco ele aparece por aki...**

**Meninas lindas do meu coração FELIZ NATAL pra todas!!!**

**Que Papai Noel traga um Edward Cullen pra cada uma de vocês!!!**

**Bj e até o próximo post!!!**


	19. Engano

**Capítulo 19 – Engano**

**# Bella PoV #**

- Boa noite pai.

- Já vai dormir?

- Sim.

- Esse seu encontro te deixou cansada? – Charlie perguntou desconfiado.

- Não foi um encontro pai. Eu já disse, James e eu somos amigos. E, além disso, amanhã eu preciso acordar cedo.

- Se você diz... – ele deu de ombros – Boa noite Bells.

Subi as escadas correndo para tomar um banho rápido. Pelo menos Charlie não fizera um interrogatório a respeito da minha saída com James, o que era bom, já que eu gostaria de esquecer pra sempre de algumas partes. Mas a noite não tinha sido em vão. Afinal de contas, eu o vi. Na floresta. Era ele. _Tinha que ser ele._

Tomei um banho rápido e me tranquei no quarto para esperar por ele. Enquanto eu me vestia, ouvi Charlie caminhando para o seu quarto. Ótimo. Ele dormiria logo. A noite estava fria, mas eu tinha que manter a janela aberta. Vesti então um conjunto de moletom, e fui para a cama para esperar por ele.

* * *

"Por que ele não vem?" Eu me perguntava repetidas vezes. Já passava da meia noite e Charlie já estava dormindo há algum tempo. Eu podia ouvi-lo roncando em seu quarto há mais de uma hora. Porque então _ele_ está demorando tanto? Será que ele não vem? Não. Ele vem!

Levantei da cama impaciente e fui até a janela, abrindo um pouco mais as cortinas e observando a escuridão lá em baixo. Tudo estava quieto demais, calmo demais. Até a chuva já tinha parado de cair, deixando a noite num silêncio absoluto. Um silêncio estranho até para Forks.

"Calma, Bella. Ele virá" disse a mim mesma tentando inutilmente diminuir a ansiedade que me tomava. Olhei para o relógio novamente, demorando um pouco mais para ter certeza de que os ponteiros ainda se mexiam. Porque então o tempo não estava passando?

Voltei para a cama e me sentei encostada à cabeceira, abraçando minhas pernas. Eu precisava de alguma distração antes que enlouquecesse. "Talvez ler alguma coisa ajudasse um pouco", pensei comigo mesma. Puxei meu já velho exemplar de _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_ da gaveta em minha mesinha de cabeceira e o abri em uma página qualquer. Eu já o tinha lido tantas vezes, que não fazia diferença de onde eu começasse a ler, ele sempre captava minha atenção.

"- Não é – retrucou ela – É o melhor! Os outros eram satisfação dos meus caprichos. Este outro diz respeito a uma pessoa que reúne em si tudo o que eu sinto. Não posso exprimi-lo, mas de certo tu tens uma vaga idéia de que há, de que deve haver fora de nós uma vida que é ainda nossa. De que serviria eu ter vindo ao mundo se me confinasse no que está aqui? Minha infelicidade neste mundo tem sido as infelicidades dele. Aguardei-as e senti-as desde a sua origem. É ele a minha grande razão de viver."

- Isso definitivamente não está ajudando! – falei jogando o livro de volta à sua gaveta – Droga Edward! Porque você não vem?

Talvez ele tenha ido ver sua família primeiro. E talvez eles estivessem com tanta saudade que não o tenham deixado sair. Claro! Só pode ser isso. Talvez Alice o tenha visto chegando, e tenha lhe preparado uma "recepção" de boas vindas, e ele está preso lá, sem conseguir sair pra me ver. Só pode ser isso! Então ele virá, assim que conseguir sair. Eu só preciso esperar.

Voltei à janela mais uma vez, só pra ter certeza de que ele realmente não estava ali. Nada. Tudo absolutamente parado. "Ok, Bella. Esperar." Pensei. "Já passa da uma hora. Não deve demorar mais tanto tempo assim". Me joguei na cama e fiquei encarando o teto. Um minuto. Dois. Dez. Vinte. E nada!

De repente uma idéia iluminou meus pensamentos, me fazendo levantar num salto, e colocando um sorriso em meu rosto. "E se eu fosse até lá?" pensei. Se Edward não pode vir até mim, nada me impede de ir até ele. Bem, na verdade Charlie poderia me impedir. Mesmo sendo a favor de eu me entender com Edward, ele nunca concordaria com a idéia de eu ir até lá uma hora dessas.

- Bem – falei dando de ombros – ele não precisa saber!

É isso. Se ele não pode vir agora, eu também não vou ficar esperando a noite toda. Afinal de contas, fui eu que fiz toda essa bagunça, então sou eu que preciso consertar. E se eu for agora, posso voltar antes de Charlie acordar, e ele nem vai saber que eu saí. "Brilhante Bella!"

Parei em frente ao espelho para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem com o moletom que eu vestia. Estava um pouco amassado, mas eu não me importava realmente. E de qualquer maneira, eu ainda teria que colocar o pesado casaco de chuva por cima de tudo mesmo. E nada que eu pudesse vestir faria Alice me perdoar por invadir a sua festa.

Calcei um par de botas de camurça sem salto e corri até o quarto de Charlie, que dormia tranquilamente, envolto em seu cobertor. Ele não acordaria. Ótimo. Desci as escadas rapidamente, segurando no corrimão para ter certeza de que não cairia. Toda essa ansiedade não ajudava muito a minha coordenação, e um tombo agora só atrapalharia meus planos.

Alcancei o casaco que estava pendurado próximo à porta e saí para a noite fria. Como de costume, minha caminhonete estava parada na entrada de carros, próxima à janela do quarto de Charlie. Pensando bem, essa não seria realmente uma boa idéia. Certamente Charlie acordaria assim que eu ligasse o motor. Por outro lado, ir caminhando até lá também estava fora de questão. Eu nunca encontraria a entrada da casa dos Cullen nessa escuridão.

Então eu vi a solução do meu problema, parada em frente à casa: a viatura de Charlie. Eu sabia que não devia dirigir a viatura policial, mas era uma emergência. E, além disso, eu estaria de volta antes de ele acordar. Charlie nem perceberia que eu saí no carro dele.

Voltei em casa para pegar as chaves da viatura no casaco de Charlie e saí novamente, correndo em direção à viatura, olhando por cima do ombro como uma fugitiva, para ter certeza de que ninguém me vira, só por precaução. Entrei no carro rapidamente e segui pela estrada em direção à casa de Edward.

Lentamente as casas foram começando a diminuir, dando lugar à floresta, e meu coração foi acelerando à medida em que eu me afastava cada vez mais da cidade. Alguns minutos depois eu diminuí a velocidade, prestando mais atenção ao caminho. Eu não tinha ido muitas vezes à casa de Edward sozinha, e certamente nenhuma vez nessa total escuridão.

Logo à frente eu avistei uma grande curva na estrada. Eu sabia que a entrada para a casa dos Cullen era logo depois dessa curva. Eu não pude evitar o sorriso que se formou em meus lábios pela proximidade de Edward. "Só mais alguns minutos" eu pensei comigo mesma.

Acelerei um pouco mais o carro para chegar mais rápido, mas no meio da curva algo me chamou a atenção. Olhei para o lado, no meio da floresta, e novamente eu _o vi_. Como há algumas horas atrás, eu vi a imagem de alguém correndo, dentro da floresta, acompanhando o carro em movimento. _Edward_! Eu não podia vê-lo, pois estava escuro demais, mas eu tinha certeza de que era ele!

Instintivamente meu pé pressionou o pedal do freio, fazendo os pneus do carro derraparem, num barulho ensurdecedor. Se eu não estivesse usando cinto de segurança, certamente eu teria batido minha cabeça contra o volante. Fiquei ali alguns segundos, ainda segurando a direção do carro, tentando acalmar minha respiração, que estava acelerada pelo susto, mas era inútil. Olhei em volta, através da floresta, mas eu não via mais ninguém ali.

Desliguei o motor do carro e saí, deixando-o ali no meio da estrada. Caminhei em volta da viatura, olhando para a floresta, na esperança de vê-lo em algum lugar, mas estava escuro demais, e eu não conseguia ver nada.

- Edward? – chamei por ele, mas minha voz saiu incerta, quebrada.

Não houve resposta. Será que eu tinha mesmo visto alguém? Caminhei em direção ao acostamento, ficando há apenas alguns passos da floresta para tentar ver alguma coisa. Nada.

"Droga, Bella. Além de tudo agora você está vendo coisas" pensei. Me aproximei um pouco mais das árvores, tocando uma delas e forcei um pouco meus olhos na escuridão tentando ver alguma coisa, mas era inútil.

- Edward? – chamei novamente, minha voz soando um pouco mais confiante dessa vez – Por favor, apareça...

Nada. Nenhum movimento. Nenhum som. Fiquei ali parada por mais alguns segundos, até que um movimento em minha visão periférica me chamou a atenção, mas foi rápido demais pra que eu tivesse certeza de alguma coisa. E a escuridão da floresta certamente não estava ajudando.

"Charlie deve ter uma lanterna na viatura", pensei enquanto caminhava de volta ao carro. Vasculhei no porta luvas por alguns segundos e encontrei. Não era muito grande, e a luz não era tão forte assim, mas serviria.

Voltei à floresta e apontei a lanterna por entre as árvores, tentando encontrar alguma coisa. Eu não sabia exatamente o que eu estava fazendo ali. Era madrugada, estava escuro, e eu estava sozinha na beira da estrada, na entrada da floresta. Eu devia mesmo ter algum problema. Meu senso de auto preservação realmente não funcionava muito bem.

Eu já estava me virando para ir embora, quando eu vi novamente o vulto cruzar a luz da lanterna, por entre as árvores. Eu não consegui ter certeza de quem era, mas eu sabia que tinha visto alguém. Segui o movimento com a lanterna, mas eu não conseguia acompanhá-lo.

Sem pensar direito no que eu estava fazendo, me lancei por entre as árvores, seguindo na direção para onde ele foi. Eu não podia vê-lo, mas sabia para onde deveria seguir.

- Edward? – chamei, sem resposta novamente.

Eu corria por entre as árvores, tentando não tropeçar nas raízes mais altas. Eu podia vê-lo, de vez em quando, aparecendo e desaparecendo novamente, como se me guiasse na direção correta. Mas eu via apenas o vulto passar por mim. Não podia ver seu rosto. Ele não olhava pra mim. Mas eu sabia que ele estava me guiando. Queria que eu o seguisse. Só não sabia o porque.

- Edward? – chamei novamente – O que está acontecendo? Por favor, me espere.

Após algum tempo caminhando, sempre guiada por ele, chegue a uma pequena abertura, entre algumas árvores. Não chegava a ser uma clareira, mas havia espaço para que o céu pudesse ser visto. Não estava mais tão escuro. O céu estava mais limpo, permitindo que a luz da lua cheia iluminasse o lugar. Olhei em volta à procura de Edward, mas não havia ninguém ali.

Então um barulho nas árvores atrás de mim, me chamou a atenção, me fazendo pular com o susto. Eu me encostei na árvore oposta ao barulho e apenas observei aquele vulto vestido com roupas pretas entrar na pequena clareira.

Meu coração disparou e eu não pude evitar o soluço que rompeu em meu peito. Minhas mãos trêmulas foram involuntariamente para minha boca, sufocando um grito que quase escapou pelos meus lábios. Minha respiração estava acelerada, e eu sentia minhas pernas fraquejarem, mal agüentando o peso do meu corpo.

- Victoria... – minha voz saiu num sussurro quase inaudível.

**N/A**

**Oi pessoas...**

**Se eu pedir desculpas pela demora, vocês me perdoam???**

**Não vou nem entrar em detalhes, mas um monte de coisa atrapalhou.**

**Esse capítulo está pronto desde a semana passada, mas não deu pra postar.**

**Mas pra compensar, ainda essa semana sai o próximo, que deve ser o penúltimo capítulo.**

**É, tá acabando.... **

**Mas, como nem tudo é notícia ruim...**

**Esse mês tô de férias (êêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêê), e já tô com uma nova fic em andamento, já bem adiantada, mas só vou upar quando terminar essa aki (que não terá mais atrasos, prometo!!!)**

**É isso...**

**Sei que tô em falta com vocês, mas apertem o botãozinho verde aí e me digam o que acharam...**

**X.O.X.O**


	20. Vingança

**Capítulo 20 – Vingança**

**# Bella PoV #**

- Victória!

Agora tudo fazia sentido. As mortes, as pessoas desaparecidas na floresta. É claro que deveria haver mais algum vampiro na cidade fazendo tudo isso. Algum vampiro além dos Cullen.

Ela deu mais um passo em minha direção, saindo de entre as árvores, permitindo que a luz da lua caísse sobre sua pele, me permitindo vê-la completamente. Lentamente ela levou sua mão aos cabelos que estavam presos, soltando-os numa onda vermelha e selvagem, que caiu sobre seus ombros. Então ela parou, completamente rígida, à minha frente. Uma perfeita estátua, totalmente imóvel, apenas seus cabelos se movendo com a suave brisa da noite.

Ficamos ali, apenas nos olhando durante o que me pareceu uma eternidade. Eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos do brilho vermelho sangue dos seus. Eu sentia meu coração martelando em meu peito, sentia a adrenalina correndo em minhas veias, alertando-me do perigo. Eu queria correr, eu queria fugir, mas meu corpo não obedecia. Eu estava completamente paralisada. Apavorada.

Ao contrário de mim, Victória me encarava com uma expressão tranqüila. Ela permanecia séria, e imóvel, apenas olhando pra mim, sustentando meu olhar. Mas mesmo assim, completamente parada, ainda assim ela era assustadora. Muito mais do que eu me lembrava. Minhas lembranças realmente não lhe faziam justiça.

Então era isso. Edward não tinha voltado. Todo esse tempo era Victória. Era ela quem estava correndo na floresta. Ela tinha voltado para se vingar, para vingar a morte de seu parceiro. E por um momento eu agradeci por Edward não estar ali. Pelo menos ele não teria que enfrentá-la.

- Bella! – Victória falou, sua voz quase selvagem quebrando o silêncio.

Victória agora sorria abertamente, um sorriso que me parecia ainda mais ameaçador. Apesar de ela continuar parada à minha frente, completamente imóvel, ainda assim ela me parecia assustadora.

- O q... o que v... você quer? – minha voz se partiu, e eu não pude evitar de gaguejar com o medo que eu sentia.

- O que eu quero? – ela sorriu mais abertamente – Você não sabe mesmo o que eu quero Bella?

- Edward não está aqui! – falei, dessa vez conseguindo manter minha voz firme.

- Oh, eu sei.

- S... Sabe?

- Sei.

- Então... Então o que você quer aqui?

- Bella, Bella – ela falou num tom calmo, divertido – Eu realmente achei que conviver com a nossa espécie deixasse os humanos mais inteligentes, mas eu vejo que não é o seu caso. Você acha mesmo que eu vim atrás dele?

- N... Não veio?

- Ah não, Bella. Não vim.

- Então... Por que você veio?

Victória caminhou lentamente em minha direção, ainda sorrindo. Seus movimentos incomodamente lentos, mas ainda assim precisos. Ela realmente parecia um predador, um felino, com movimentos curtos. Ela me olhava fixamente, enquanto caminhava à minha volta.

Ela parou novamente à minha frente, seus olhos, tranqüilos agora, eram traídos apenas pelo tom escarlate em suas íris.

O toque frio de seus dedos acariciou o meu rosto suavemente, me fazendo sentir um calafrio correr por minha espinha, enquanto ela voltava a falar.

- Entenda Bella. Edward matou o meu James, e eu sei que nada que eu faça o trará de volta pra mim, mas eu também não posso simplesmente fingir que nada aconteceu. – ela voltou a caminhar à minha volta enquanto falava – Eu fiquei um tanto... chateada com o que ele fez, e confesso que por um momento eu desejei matá-lo, para me vingar. Mas depois eu percebi que isso não era o certo.

- Eu... eu não entendo o que você quer dizer...

- Eu percebi que eu não queria matá-lo realmente. Não seria justo.

- Então você não está aqui para matá-lo?

- Não Bella. Eu realmente não vim pra isso.

Eu quase sorri com suas palavras. Victória não estava caçando Edward. Então ele não estava em perigo realmente. Mas aquilo ainda me parecia errado. Algo ainda não se encaixava direito.

- Então... Não haverá vingança?

Victória soltou uma gargalhada alta com a minha pergunta, e eu me perguntei se eu estava perdendo alguma coisa ali. Ela dissera que não se vingaria de Edward. Então, o que eu disse de errado?

- Você é tão inocente, que isso chega a ser quase cruel. Eu disse que não vim para matar o seu Edward, mas eu não disse que não me vingaria.

Instintivamente eu dei um passo para trás, afastando-me alguns centímetros da vampira parada à minha frente. Eu senti outra onda de adrenalina percorrer o meu corpo, enquanto meu coração disparava cada vez mais em meu peito, sentindo o perigo. Minha mente lutava para trazer sentido às palavras de Victória, ao mesmo tempo em que eu não queria entendê-las, pois só havia um sentido ali.

- Bella... – ela continuou como se falasse de algo totalmente sem importância – Seu Edward matou o meu James. Eu não o terei de volta, não importa o que eu faça. Então, matar Edward não me parece o mais justo. Minha vingança seria mais completa se eu fizesse _o mesmo_ com ele.

- Você... Você pretende _me_ matar então? – ela apenas sorriu em resposta, um sorriso diabólico – Você não vai conseguir! Olhe em volta! Veja onde estamos! Quase na casa dos Cullen! Eu posso gritar, e eu tenho certeza de que eles poderão me ouvir!

- Bella, Bella – ela falou rindo – eu poderia te matar antes de você sequer pensar em gritar. Mas isso não teria graça, não é? Afinal de contas não foi assim que James morreu. Ele sofreu durante algum tempo, e é exatamente o que eu pretendo que você sinta, por um tempinho um pouco maior, é claro. Eu realmente gostaria de ouvir você gritar, de ouvir você implorar pela sua vida, mas saiba que é inútil, pois os seus queridos Cullens não estão em casa. Eu me certifiquei de que eles estariam bem longe em uma de suas longas viagens de caça.

- Oh... – foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer.

- Sabe, eu realmente não entendo essa coisa de ser vegetariano. Eu não entendo o sentido disso, mas admito que hoje isso foi bastante providencial. Assim poderemos nos divertir bastante, sem interrupções.

Mesmo sabendo que era inútil, eu não pude impedir minhas pernas de dar alguns passos para trás, afastando-me cada vez mais de Victória, até que minhas costas bateram num tronco frio de alguma árvore. Ela apenas acompanhou meu movimento com o olhar, mantendo o sorriso em seus lábios, mas não fez qualquer menção de me impedir. Ela sabia que eu não poderia fugir.

- Entenda Bella, não é nada pessoal. Apenas... um companheiro pelo outro...

Eu senti uma pontada de náusea atingir meu estômago, e lutei contra minhas pernas que queriam deixar meu corpo cair ali. Eu me forcei a permanecer imóvel, firme. Eu forcei meus olhos a encará-la, da forma como ela fazia, e tentei colocar algum traço de coragem no meu rosto também. Se esse era o meu fim, se isso realmente era o fim de tudo, eu manteria a minha cabeça erguida.

- Eu confesso que eu realmente estava esperando alguns gritos, mesmo que eles não servissem pra nada – ela falou num tom desapontado – Sabe, eu realmente gosto de ouvir os gritos das minhas vítimas enquanto eu bebo delas, e ouvir os _seus_ gritos teria um sabor ainda mais especial. Eu não devia ter lhe dito que os Cullen não estavam. Você poderia estar gritando nesse exato momento...

- Isso não vai acontecer!

- Ah não? Eu não teria tanta certeza disso Bella...

Eu abri minha boca para falar alguma coisa, mas não consegui encontrar minha voz. Ela estava certa. Eu queria protestar, eu queria implorar, mas eu não encontrava as palavras. Mas, no fundo, eu me sentia aliviada por ser eu ali. Mesmo sendo ma família numerosa, ainda assim eu não queria que os Cullen enfrentassem Victória. Eu não queria que nenhum deles corresse o risco de se machucar por minha causa.

E de alguma forma eu também estava feliz por Edward estar seguro, onde quer que ele esteja. E se essa era a vingança que Victória tinha preparado para ele, não daria certo de qualquer maneira, já que não estávamos mais juntos. Eu já não tinha mais tanta importância para ele.

Victória caminhou então em minha direção, numa velocidade lenta demais até para um ser humano comum. Era como se ela quisesse prolongar aquele momento. Como se ela realmente estivesse esperando por isso há tempos, e agora se deliciasse com a sensação.

Ela se aproximou de mim e tocou novamente o meu rosto. Eu fechei meus olhos, esperando pela dor que eu sabia que viria em seguida. Era o fim. E eu apenas desejava poder _vê-lo_ mais uma vez, poder _tocá-lo_, _beijá-lo_ mais uma vez. "Eu te amo Edward" eu pensei, esperando que a morte me encontrasse rapidamente.

Eu senti a respiração fria de Victória batendo contra minha pele, e percebi que ela apenas aspirava o meu cheiro, assim como Edward costumava fazer, mas a sensação que me causava agora era totalmente oposta.

- Você realmente tem um cheiro de dar água na boca – ela falou, e eu pude notar em sua voz que ela lutava para prolongar o momento. Talvez eu tivesse sorte e a sede não a deixasse demorar mais – Isso vai ser realmente divertido.

- Toque em um fio de cabelo dela, e você vai desejar nunca ter nascido! – uma voz familiarmente doce nos chamou a atenção, fazendo-a se virar imediatamente.

**N/A**

**Quem tá com saudade do Edward levanta a mão!!**

**Oi gente!!!**

**Estou muito, muito feliz pelas reviews que recebi.**

**Sério, depois de toda aquela demora, eu realmente esperava que algumas de vocês me abandonassem.**

**Mas, como prometido, capítulo postado sem demora.**

**Então é assim, vocês apertam o botãozinho verde aí em baixo, e o próximo capítulo vem rapidinho.**

**Bjinhos!!!**


	21. Confronto

**Capítulo 21 – Confronto**

**# Bella PoV #**

_- Toque em um fio de cabelo dela, e você vai desejar nunca ter nascido! – uma voz familiarmente doce nos chamou a atenção, fazendo-a se virar imediatamente._

- Edward! – eu falei num sussurro, quase sem acreditar quer era ele mesmo.

- Isso é impossível! – Victória falou, tão surpresa quanto eu.

- Nada é impossível – Edward murmurou, com sua voz de veludo enquanto se movia mais um centímetro na direção dela – Exceto o que você quer. Você não vai tocar nela.

Por um momento eu realmente achei que fosse a minha imaginação me traindo, o meu desejo de vê-lo uma última vez, antes do fim. Mas não. Era realmente ele. De verdade. Edward voltara. _Ele voltara pra mim_.

Mas então uma outra realidade me atingiu. Victória estava ali, buscando a sua vingança pela morte de James, na primavera passada. Por mais que a intenção dela não fosse machucar Edward, o fato de ele ter voltado mudava tudo. Eles certamente lutariam entre si.

Naquele instante eu me arrependi de ter desejado vê-lo novamente. Seria melhor que ele nunca tivesse voltado, que ele permanecesse onde estava, em segurança. E eu sabia que ele estava ali por mim. Edward lutaria com Victória por mim, para me proteger, como sempre fez. E ele acabaria ferido, ou... ou... eu não conseguia sequer pensar na palavra. Mas eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Eu não podia permitir isso. Mas o que eu faria? "Pensa Bella! Pensa!".

- O que você está fazendo aqui Edward? – Falei alto, lutando para manter minha voz firme e não estragar tudo, meu rosto sério, quase com raiva.

Edward mudou sua expressão, antes séria, mas agora visivelmente confusa. Por um momento eu vi seu corpo relaxar e ele se voltar para mim, tentando entender minha reação.

- Você não tem nada o que fazer aqui Edward – continuei, rezando para que ele acreditasse nas minhas falsas palavras – Você foi embora, lembra? E foi a melhor coisa que você podia ter feito por mim. Eu não quero que volte. Vá embora!

- Mas... Bella... Eu...

- Não! Eu não quero saber. Eu só quero que você vá embora. Agora!

Victória permanecia parada, há alguns passos de mim, certamente tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali, mas ainda olhando fixamente para Edward, como se esperando que ele a atacasse a qualquer momento.

- Eu não vou embora Bella – Edward falou num tom sério, sua expressão acompanhando o mesmo tom – Eu não vou, enquanto _ela_ estiver aqui.

- Mas eu quero que você vá!

Ele não disse nada por algum tempo. Apenas me olhava, como se procurando alguma coisa, qualquer traço de contradição às minhas palavras. Eu lutei para não desviar os olhos dele. Eu _tinha _que me manter firme.

- Se é isso o que você quer... – ele continuou, sua voz se quebrando um pouco no final da frase – Se é o que você realmente quer, eu vou. Mas apenas quando você estiver em segurança.

- Não! Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma!

- Você está sendo absurda, sabia? Não vê que se eu for embora ela vai te matar?

- Mas se você não for ela vai _te _matar... – eu choraminguei, por fim. Eu não podia fingir algo que eu não sentia. E no fim, ele sabia que eu apenas estava preocupada com ele.

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver... – Edward falou baixo, voltando sua atenção novamente à vampira parada entre nós.

- Você não devia estar aqui – Victória falou, sua voz um tanto selvagem.

Edward não respondeu. Ele apenas caminhou mais alguns passos em nossa direção, parando com seu corpo levemente curvado, como um leão prestes a atacar sua presa. Seu rosto estava sério, concentrado.

Apesar de eu conhecer cada traço daquele rosto perfeito, hoje havia algo bem diferente do usual. Suas feições duras, seu maxilar rígido, seus olhos... Eles ainda mantinham o mesmo singular tom de dourado de antes, mas agora havia um brilho deferente. Agora havia uma raiva, um ódio que eu nunca vira antes.

E de repente eu vi que aquele vampiro ali parado em posição de ataque não era mais o garoto de 17 anos que eu me acostumei a ver. Ali estava um vampiro, uma criatura da noite, um perigoso predador pronto para lutar.

Ainda sem desviar os olhos de Edward, Victória se moveu lentamente, ficando quase ao meu lado, numa posição que lhe permitia olhar para ele sem ter que me dar as costas. Eu também quis me mexer, mas minhas pernas não concordaram com a idéia.

Apesar de manter sua expressão séria, eu pude notar que Victória estava assustada com toda aquela situação. No fim de tudo seu plano não tinha saído como o esperado, e ela agora olhava de mim para Edward, claramente em dúvida do que fazer em seguida.

- Eu te mataria antes mesmo de você tentar – Edward falou numa voz tão suave e gentil que chegava a ser assustador– Você não vai tocar em um fio de cabelo de Bella enquanto eu estiver aqui.

Ela olhou para mim novamente, e eu pude ver o medo em seus olhos. O mesmo medo que deveria existir nos meus. É claro que eu estava assustada com tudo o que estava acontecendo, e também temia pela vida de Edward, mas naquele momento eu percebi que eu tinha medo por causa do que eu sentia por ele. Eu tinha medo de perdê-lo. E isso me impedia de ter uma visão completa dele.

Edward era um vampiro. Não era um garoto frágil de 17 anos como eu o via. Ele poderia lutar com Victória, poderia me defender, me manter segura. Ele poderia destruí-la, como fez com James quando ele tentou me matar. Edward cuidaria de mim.

- Fugir também não é uma opção – ele continuou com sua voz de veludo, como se respondendo a algum pensamento de Victória – Você sabe que eu sou mais rápido. Sabe que eu posso te alcançar antes mesmo de você chegar à estrada. Sua única opção é ficar e lutar comigo.

- Eu vou acabar com você! E depois com a sua namorada!

- É o que eu estou esperando que você tente...

Os lábios de Edward se curvaram levemente, num sorriso tão tranqüilo, que assustaria, se fosse dado por outra pessoa. Ele estava claramente seguro de si. E Victória percebeu que ele estava certo, ela não poderia fugir. Sua única chance era lutar com ele. Seu rosto se contorceu em frustração, e ela se preparou.

Lentamente o corpo da vampira se curvou ao meu lado, numa clara posição de ataque, e eu ouvi um rosnado alto, selvagem, saindo de dentro do seu peito. Ela mantinha os olhos presos em Edward, concentrando-se. Seus dentes expostos, suas mãos abertas em garras, prontas para o ataque. Eu queria correr, fugir daquela cena de filme de terror, mas eu não conseguia. Eu estava paralisada, apenas observando os dois.

O que se seguiu dali em diante foi confuso, quase como um sonho. Eu não vi quando eles se lançaram um contra o outro, meus olhos não conseguiam acompanhar a velocidade dos seus corpos. Eu apenas ouvia o som daquela luta. E não era um som agradável.

Era como se rochas estivessem se quebrando bem na minha frente, mas eu não conseguia enxergar. Os movimentos eram rápidos demais para os meus olhos. Eu apenas os via entre um golpe e outro, muito rápido antes de eles se tornarem um borrão novamente.

Aquilo realmente não parecia uma luta. Se eu ignorasse o som claro de destruição, eu poderia dizer que eles estavam _dançando_ ao invés de lutando. Os movimentos pareciam tão precisos, e o ritmo tão constante, que pareciam ter sido minimamente ensaiados.

Não sei quanto tempo depois, mas em algum momento aquela dança mudou. Eu apenas vi o borrão vermelho que era o cabelo de Victória indo em direção a um galho mais alto de alguma árvore próxima. Edward permaneceu no chão, parado. Eles ficaram assim durante algum tempo, apenas se encarando, e eu finalmente pude vê-los mais claramente.

Edward permanecia curvado, como se pronto a se lançar em direção à Victória, mas ele não parecia estar no meio de uma luta. Sua camisa branca continuava absolutamente limpa, como estava quando ele chegou. Seu cabelo ainda na mesma bagunça de sempre, como se nem sequer tivesse sido tocado. Ele estava inteiro. Estava bem.

Eu não podia dizer o mesmo de Victória. Ela ainda olhava para Edward como uma leoa olha para sua presa, mas ela tinha uma expressão de dor que não estava ali antes. Suas roupas estavam meio rasgadas, e seus ombros estranhamente curvados, como se seus ossos estivessem quebrados. Mas ela ainda podia lutar. Ela ainda assim era perigosa.

Após algum tempo Victória saltou. Como uma leoa ela se curvou e saltou em direção a Edward, num borrão vermelho. No mesmo segundo Edward também saltou em direção a ela, ambos se chocando em pleno ar, numa explosão de rochas se partindo e metal se retorcendo.

Eu vi aquele borrão branco e vermelho voando por todos os lugares da pequena clareira, o som se tornando cada vez mais alto, e eu soube ali que aquela dança estava chegando ao fim.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e o som começou a ficar mais lento, as explosões menos freqüentes, até que tudo parou. Como se a música tivesse chegado ao fim, Edward e Victória pararam de se mover, juntos, no meio da clareira.

Victória estava imóvel, nos braços de Edward, que tinha a boca encostada em seu pescoço, como num beijo. Eu teria achado que era um simples beijo, se não fosse a expressão de dor no rosto da vampira ruiva. E então, num ultimo som, eu vi sua cabeça ser separada de seu corpo, rolando numa confusão vermelha de cabelos emaranhados pelo chão. Acabou.

**N/A**

**Oi gente!!!**

**Esse demorou mais do que eu queria, mas esse carnaval foi meio conturbado. Não deu mesmo pra upar antes.**

**Mas enfim...**

**Edward está de volta.**

**Então, o que acharam?**

**Próximo capítulo será o último, como eu disse antes.**

**Mas ele sai rapidinho se tiver bastante review...**

**xoxo**


	22. Compromisso

**Capítulo 22 – Compromisso**

**# Bella PoV #**

_Victória estava imóvel, nos braços de Edward, que tinha a boca encostada em seu pescoço, como num beijo. Eu teria achado que era um simples beijo, se não fosse a expressão de dor no rosto da vampira ruiva. E então, num ultimo som, eu vi sua cabeça ser separada de seu corpo, rolando numa confusão vermelha de cabelos emaranhados pelo chão. Acabou._

Edward pegou o corpo sem vida de Victória e desapareceu com ele por entre as árvores. Eu permaneci parada, apenas olhando para o lugar onde ele estivera há alguns segundos, tentando entender o que ele estava fazendo. Ele teria ido embora como eu pedi? Oh Deus, não! Por favor não permita isso...

Fiquei ali olhando para o vazio, tentando controlar minha respiração que saia completamente desregulada, tentando segurar as lágrimas em meus olhos, mas era inútil. O medo de perdê-lo de novo era demais. Eu não agüentaria isso de novo.

Mas depois de alguns minutos Edward voltou à pequena clareira. Ele não disse nada por algum tempo, apenas ficou me observando, como se esperasse alguma coisa. Eu também não me mexi. Eu queria, mas não o fiz. Eu queria correr pra ele, me jogar em seus braços e dizer-lhe o quanto eu senti sua falta, mas algo em sua expressão me impediu.

Seus olhos me fitavam como se pudessem ver através de mim, como se procurassem por algo que eu não sabia o que era. Ele deu alguns passos em minha direção e parou novamente, há uns poucos metros de distância.

E como se eu estivesse apenas esperando por isso, meu corpo pareceu voltar à vida, e eu corri em sua direção, me atirando contra seu peito.

Edward me envolveu com seus braços frios, e eu fiquei ali, encolhida, no lugar onde eu mais queria estar, sentindo seu corpo frio, seu cheiro doce, enquanto ele afagava levemente meu cabelo.

- Bella... – ele falou quebrando o silêncio, me afastando para que pudesse olhar nos meus olhos.

Seus olhos estavam tristes, e eu podia ver aquele ouro líquido derretendo na minha frente, como se ele estivesse realmente chorando, e eu senti minhas próprias lágrimas rolando no meu rosto.

- Eu sinto muito por tudo Bella – ele continuou, sua voz distorcida pela dor que ele sentia com tudo aquilo – Eu sinto muito por ter feito você passar por tudo isso. Eu não sabia... Não sabia que ela viria atrás de você. Eu não sabia que a colocaria em perigo de novo.

- Edward eu...

- Eu sei, eu sei – ele me interrompeu, me puxando de volta num abraço – Eu entendo. Eu entendo que você esteja com raiva. Por favor, apenas me perdoe. Eu vou embora agora. Eu vou deixar que você seja feliz, apenas diga que me perdoa. Por favor, eu só preciso disso...

Seus braços me apertaram um pouco mais. Eu sabia que ele me deixaria de novo se eu pedisse. Eu queria gritar, dizer que o amava, e que queria ficar com ele pra sempre, mas não conseguia encontrar minha voz. Eu apenas chorava ainda mais.

Edward se abaixou bem devagar, sentando-se na grama e me puxando para o seu colo, como se eu fosse uma criança que precisava ser ninada. Ele acariciava meu cabelo enquanto me embalava em seu peito, tentando me fazer parar de chorar. Mas eu não conseguia.

- Shhhh. Acabou agora. Você está segura de novo. Nada disso vai voltar a acontecer. Por favor, apenas me perdoe...

- Eu te amo – minha voz saiu num sussurro.

- Eu sei, eu sei, eu apenas... – Edward voltou a falar sem me ouvir, mas logo se interrompeu, me olhando quase assustado – O que?

- Eu te amo - falei um pouco mais alto dessa vez.

Durante alguns segundos ele apenas me olhou. Aquilo claramente não era o que ele esperava ouvir de mim. E então ele sorriu. Bem devagar, aquele sorriso torto que fazia meu coração disparar, apareceu em seus lábios, me fazendo sorrir em resposta.

- Oh Bella! Eu te amo tanto! Eu fiquei com tanto medo de te perder, de você não me querer mais ao seu lado e...

Edward falava tudo tão rápido que eu não conseguia acompanhar suas palavras. Era estranho vê-lo daquela forma, tão inseguro, tão humano, depois do que ele acabara de fazer. Não parecia ser a mesma pessoa. Aqui, agora, era o _meu _Edward de novo. O garoto vampiro, de 17 anos, por quem eu estava incondicional e irrevogavelmente apaixonada.

- Eu estava errada. Sou eu que tenho que te pedir perdão.

- Por que você diz isso?

- Eu não devia ter falado nada daquilo. Eu não devia ter feito nada do que eu fiz. E Deus! Eu fiz tanta coisa errada! Eu não devia ter agido daquela forma no dia da minha festa quando Jasper... quando... – eu não consegui terminar a frase.

- Você não fez nada de errado Bella.

- Não! Me deixa terminar. Eu devia ter deixado você cuidar de mim. Carlisle podia ter cuidado de mim, e eu não devia ter ficado com medo. E depois de tudo, eu não devia ter te pressionado com aquela besteira de me transformar.

- Besteira? – ele arqueou levemente sua sobrancelha, sorrindo – Agora sim eu estou confuso.

- Isso mesmo. Besteira! Eu não me importo em continuar humana, desde que você esteja ao meu lado. Nada disso importa mais. Eu não vou mais deixar que isso nos afaste novamente. Se você diz que não se importa em ficar comigo desse jeito, pra mim está bem, desde que estejamos juntos!

- Nada disso importa... – ele repetiu, num tom de brincadeira, rindo, como se não acreditasse nas minhas palavras.

- Não importa! – repeti – E eu prometo que não vou mais reclamar dos seus limites, e também vou me comportar.

- Tudo bem então... – ele falou dando de ombros, mas ainda mantendo o sorriso zombeteiro no rosto, me olhando por algum tempo antes de continuar – Então não vai importar a razão pela qual eu voltei...

Eu torci minhas mãos uma na outra, tentando segurar a curiosidade dentro de mim. É claro que eu queria saber a razão pra ele ter voltado, mas eu não queria admitir ainda. Mas essa era certamente uma batalha perdida.

- Não foi por causa de Victória – perguntei tentando disfarçar a curiosidade.

- Não – ele falou ficando sério de repente – Eu não sabia que ela estava de volta. Eu não tinha idéia de que ia encontrá-la aqui até algumas horas atrás, quando eu senti o seu cheiro na floresta. Eu sinto muito mesmo por isso Bella.

- Então porque você voltou?

- Beeeeem – ele sorriu, esticando a palavra dramaticamente – Não que isso importe agora, mas eu voltei porque eu percebi que eu não poderia ficar sem você, e que uma vida humana ao seu lado não é suficiente pra mim. Eu voltei porque eu precisava da _eternidade _ao seu lado. Mas isso não importa mais, certo? – ele deu de ombros de novo.

Eu teria ouvido direito? Edward mudara de idéia então? Ele não era mais contra a minha transformação?

- Você está dizendo que... – eu não consegui terminar a frase.

- Eu estou dizendo que eu quero você ao meu lado, Bella. _Para sempre._

Seria mesmo possível? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, depois de tudo pelo que passamos, Edward teria mesmo mudado de opinião? Eu olhei em seus olhos procurando alguma contradição, mas a única coisa que eu vi ali foi amor. O mesmo amor que havia em meus olhos, refletido naquele ouro líquido que me olhava de volta.

Era verdade. Edward me queria. Da mesma forma como eu o queria. Para sempre.

Sem conseguir pensar em mais nada, me joguei de volta no seu colo, envolvendo seu pescoço com meus braços. Edward pousou gentilmente seus lábios de mármore nos meus, num beijo casto demais para o que eu tinha em mente.

Meus dedos então se fecharam em seus cabelos, puxando-o mais para perto, enquanto meus lábios se abriam, e eu absorvia o seu cheiro, tentando compensar de uma vez todo o tempo que passamos afastados um do outro. Mas não durou muito.

Alguns segundos depois senti as mãos gentis de Edward em meu rosto, me afastando, antes que eu ultrapasse algum dos seus limites. Eu ia abrir a boca pra reclamar, mas Edward foi mais rápido.

- Você prometeu – ele sorriu, ainda com os olhos fechados – Sem reclamações.

- Eu achei que seria mais fácil cumprir minha promessa. Será que algum dia eu vou conseguir me acostumar a isso? Será que algum dia você vai me beijar e eu vou conseguir não sentir vontade de te atacar?

- Eu realmente espero que não – ele sorriu maliciosamente, antes de me beijar de novo.

Ficamos ali por um tempo, deitados na grama, apenas juntos, nos olhando, nos beijando, até que uma idéia me fez quebrar o silêncio.

- Então... – comecei meio hesitante, sem saber bem como fazer a pergunta – Você decidiu mesmo... me transformar?

- Sim.

- E q... quando... Quando podemos...?

- Bella... – ele falou sentando-se à minha frente – Tomar essa decisão foi a parte difícil. Uma das decisões mais difíceis que eu já tomei em toda a minha existência. Entenda que isso vai contra tudo em que eu acredito, e é o ato mais egoísta que eu já pensei em cometer. E uma vez que a decisão está tomada, e eu não vou voltar atrás nem que você desista – ele sorriu – o _quando _é você quem vai decidir.

- Eu não vou desistir. Você sabe que isso é o que eu mais quero.

- Então?

- Eu estava pensando em Charlie. Eu não posso simplesmente desaparecer. Então esta noite está fora de questão. Talvez nós devêssemos esperar até a formatura. Isso me daria um tempo para... er... me despedir.

- E isso também daria um tempo para Alice preparar tudo – ele falou baixo, como se falasse consigo mesmo.

- Preparar o que? Você não precisa apenas e morder e pronto?

- Vem cá – ele falou ficando em pé e me puxando para ficar à sua frente – A minha decisão está tomada ok? E nada vai mudar isso. Mas tem uma coisa que eu quero fazer antes, e então poderemos ficar juntos para sempre.

- O que é?

- Agora por favor, seja boazinha e não arruíne o momento pra mim, ok?

Eu tenho certeza de que meu coração perdeu algumas batidas quando eu percebi o que ele estava fazendo. Edward se pôs em um joelho, e retirou de seu bolso uma pequena caixinha preta de veludo, abrindo-a à minha frente. O pequeno anel que havia ali resplandeceu, na luz fraca. Era um anel simples, com apenas uma pedra. Um diamante talvez? Eu não tinha bem certeza.

_- Isabella Swan?- ele olhou pra mim através daqueles cílios impossivelmente grandes. Os olhos dele estavam suaves mas, de alguma forma, chamuscando – Eu prometo te amar pra sempre, todos os dias do para sempre. Você aceita se casar comigo?_

_Havia muitas coisas que eu queria dizer. Algumas delas não eram nem um pouco legais, e algumas delas eram mais pasmamente apaixonadas e românticas do que ele provavelmente sonhava que eu era capaz. Ao invés de me envergonhar com alguma dessas coisas, eu sussurrei "Sim"._

_- Obrigado – ele disse simplesmente._

_Edward pegou minha mão esquerda e beijou todas as pontas dos meus dedos, antes de deslizar o anel no seu lugar, no terceiro dedo, onde ele deveria ficar por toda a eternidade._

**N/A**

**Hey girls!!!**

**Como vocês estão??**

**Espero que me perdoem de verdade pela demora, mas enfim...**

**Tá aí o capítulo. Espero realmente que vocês tenham gostado.**

**Eu queria agradecer a todas que acompanharam a fic, que me incentivaram, e até às BBBs, que mesmo não dando o ar da graça ainda assim estavam por aqui.**

**E a todas as reviews lindas que eu recebi... Mesmo com todo esse final conturbado, capítulos atrasados e tudo o mais, ainda assim vcs estiveram comigo.**

**Muito, muito obrigada mesmo.**

**Bjs, e até a próxima!!!**


	23. Divulgação

**Oi meninas lindas!!!**

**Tô passando por aki pra divulgar uma nova fic que comecei hoje.**

**Desculpa pra quem achou que era mais um capítulo...**

**Eu tb detesto qd fazem isso comigo... rs**

**Mas enfim...**

**fanfiction. net/ s/ 5872128/ 1/ Save_Me (só tirar os espaços)**

**Espero ver todas vocês lá também.**

**E o epílogo de Destinos sai na segunda feira!!!**

**xoxo**


	24. Epílogo

**Epílogo – Felizes Para Sempre**

**## Bella PoV ##**

- Feliz aniversário Bella – ele falou sorrindo, depositando um beijo casto em meus lábios.

- Edward, não... Será que isso não vai mudar nunca?

- Pode ter certeza que não...

- Não é justo que eu, a única pessoa da família que não gosta de festas, seja a única a ganhar uma ano após ano. E quanto a você? Não me lembro de já termos feito uma festa para o _seu_ aniversário.

- O meu aniversário não é importante Bella. Mas eu nunca vou deixar de comemorar o seu.

Eu ia protestar. Eu tenho certeza de que havia um argumento bastante convincente pronto para sair, mas a forma como Edward tomou meus lábios nos seus, me fez esquecer até a razão pela qual eu deveria argumentar.

Cem anos haviam se passado, e mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, eu nunca me acostumei, nunca aprendi a lidar com o efeito que Edward me causava. Ele ainda exercia um poder inexplicável sobre mim, e eu tinha certeza de que nem que se passassem séculos, eu nunca seria capaz de lidar com o desejo que eu sentia por ele.

E agora que éramos iguais, agora que ele não precisava lutar a todo momento contra a sua sede e o seu desejo pelo meu sangue, agora que ele podia se entregar àquela paixão tanto quanto eu o fazia, eu tinha certeza de que a _vida_ não poderia ser melhor do que isso.

Edward me pedira em casamento, e apenas isso já seria suficiente para me fazer a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Depois, quando ele contara ao meu pai, a certeza que eu sentia em sua voz quando ele disse que me amava, me deixou ainda mais apaixonada por ele. E a maneira como ele enfrentou minha mãe, quando eu travei e não consegui dizer uma única palavra...

É claro que ele não teve realmente que enfrentá-la, uma vez que ela se derreteu por ele assim que ele começou a falar. Para minha total surpresa ela recebeu a notícia com alegria, e não houve qualquer discussão. Mas pensando bem, quem não se derreteria por aqueles olhos dourados tão perfeitos?

E em menos tempo do que eu julguei ser possível, lá estavam todos de Forks, convidados para a grande festa de casamento. Cortesia de Alice, é claro. Eu protestei no início, nunca fui fã de festas, mas depois que eu percebi o quanto Edward estava aproveitando tudo aquilo, eu relaxei e tentei me acostumar com a idéia de um super evento. E valeu a pena.

Acho que Forks nunca viu uma festa como aquela antes. Eu acho que eu teria me incomodado com aquilo tudo se eu não estivesse tão hipnotizada pela beleza de Edward. E ele parecia tão feliz, tão radiante. Ele parecia um garoto novamente. Caminhar até o altar em direção a ele, e depois dizer-lhe sim, e ouvi-lo dizer sim, aquele foi um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida.

Depois da festa Edward me levou a uma pequena ilha, na costa do Rio de Janeiro, apenas ele e eu. Tivemos nossa noite de núpcias, que mesmo sob os protestos de Edward em relação à minha segurança, o mais normal possível. Não. Definitivamente não foi normal.

Aquilo foi definitivamente um conto de fadas. Foi mágico. Nossa união física era a última que ainda nos faltava. E sentir o corpo de Edward junto ao meu foi muito mais do que eu poderia imaginar. Era perfeito. Passamos algumas semanas na ilha, totalmente inconscientes do resto do mundo, apenas ele e eu. Nada mais importava.

Mas não podíamos ficar lá pra sempre, e eventualmente tivemos que nos despedir daquele paraíso e voltar à realidade. À realidade onde eu não seria mais a mesma Bella. Apesar de ter desejado isso com todas as forças, quando voltamos para casa eu estava apavorada com a ideia da minha transformação.

Eu queria adiar aquilo, apavorada por não saber se suportaria, mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria que Edward fizesse logo de uma vez e acabasse com aquele sofrimento. Jasper foi de grande ajuda naquele período, sempre à disposição para me acalmar, pelo que eu sou grata até hoje.

Mas antes que eu fosse transformada, eu ainda precisava me despedir dos meus pais. Eu sabia que um dia eu seria igual aos Cullen, e poderia viver entre os humanos, mas isso levaria tempo, e eu teria que me afastar de todos até lá. Carlisle me disse que eu poderia vê-los sempre que quisesse à distância, mas que nosso contato acabaria no momento em que meu coração deixasse de bater.

Eu não protestei, sabia que eu seria perigosa no início, e não queria colocar ninguém em risco, principalmente meus pais. E assim eu fiz. Nos despedimos de Charlie, depois de Renneé. Afinal de contas, nós iríamos para _Dartmouth._

Não foi muito fácil dizer adeus aos meus pais, mas eu tinha certeza do que eu queria. E Edward estava ao meu lado. Mesmo quando eu passei quase uma semana chorando sem parar. Várias vezes ele me perguntou se eu tinha certeza de que estava tomando a decisão certa, mas eu nunca estive mais certa de alguma coisa na vida. Minha decisão estava tomada, e eu agüentaria as conseqüências. Eu sabia que eu se ele estivesse comigo, eu poderia lidar com qualquer coisa.

Alguns dias depois que partimos para a _faculdade_, os outros Cullen também deixaram Forks. Nos mudamos para a margem de uma pequena cidadezinha no norte do Canadá, um lugar quase tão frio e chuvoso quanto Forks. Aquele seria o nosso novo lar por alguns anos, até que tivéssemos que nos mudar novamente.

Quando o grande dia chegou, ao contrário do que eu esperava, eu estava bastante tranqüila. Edward prometera não sair do meu lado enquanto eu não voltasse pra ele e assim ele fez. Depois que ele me mordeu e a transformação começou, ele ficou o tempo todo ao meu lado.

Aqueles certamente foram os três piores dias da minha vida. Em alguns momentos eu cheguei a desejar a morte, apenas para que aquela dor acabasse, mas eu logo me lembrava da razão de tudo aquilo, a razão que permaneceu ao meu lado, segurando a minha mão, e me ajudando a suportar a dor. E valeu a pena.

No final do terceiro dia, quando eu abri meus olhos para minha nova vida, quando eu vi o rosto da minha família, e principalmente quando eu vi os olhos do meu _marido_, toda aquela dor, todo aquele sofrimento de repente pareceram tão insignificantes...

Era um mundo totalmente novo pra mim. Meu corpo mudara, minhas emoções agora eram mais fortes, _eu_ era mais forte. Tudo era tão diferente. Eu levei algum tempo para aprender a lidar comigo mesma, a me controlar totalmente, mas Edward me ajudou, assim como toda a _minha _família.

Nós voltamos à Forks algumas vezes depois disso, sempre em rápidas visitas, pois não poderíamos ser vistos. Mas eu sentia muita falta do meu pai, e eu precisava vê-lo de vez em quando, mesmo que ele não pudesse me ver. Eu sei que a notícia do meu _acidente_ a caminho da faculdade e da minha morte o fez sofrer, mas foi melhor assim no fim das contas. Um desaparecimento sem pistas o teria feito me procurar por todo o mundo, e ele nunca descansaria até me encontrar.

Alguns anos depois eu também tive que sentir essa dor. Reneé morreu primeiro, e alguns meses depois, Charlie. Eu queria ir até lá, queria vê-los uma ultima vez, mas Edward não deixou. E aquela foi a nossa primeira briga séria. Eu sabia que ele tinha razão. Eu não podia simplesmente aparecer no funeral. Afinal de contas eu mesma tinha morrido anos antes. Mas mesmo assim, eu não queria aceitar.

Edward me dissera isso uma vez, muitos anos antes, quando eu ainda era uma humana. Ele me disse que se eu fosse igual a ele, eu teria que ver todos aqueles a quem eu amava, morrerem, um após o outro, e eu não poderia fazer nada. E foi como aconteceu. Eu me sentia fraca, impotente. Vendo-os definhar e morrer, e eu não podia fazer nada. Eu não podia sequer estar ao lado deles nesse momento.

Depois da morte de Charlie eu passei dias isolada, sem falar com ninguém, exceto Edward. Depois, quando tudo se acalmou, ele me levou para vê-los. Primeiro Reneé, depois Charlie, cada um em seu túmulo. E eu pude me despedir novamente, e seguir em frente.

Foi uma fase difícil, mas que eu precisava superar, e continuar. E eu superei. Afinal, eu tinha perdido meus pais, mas tinha ganhado toda uma família. Uma família _diferente_, mas ainda assim, a melhor família que eu poderia desejar pra mim. E com o passar dos anos eu só tinha mais certeza da minha escolha, mais certeza de que eu tomara a decisão certa ao escolher Edward.

E agora estávamos aqui, de volta à Forks. Edward me dissera que voltaríamos um dia, quando todos os que poderiam nos reconhecer não estivesse mais aqui. A cidade não havia mudado muito, crescera apenas um pouco, mas ainda mantinha a mesma essência.

Nós voltamos à escola, como humanos normais, mas agora eu fazia parte daquele grupo tão invejado pelos outros alunos. Agora eu era uma Cullen. Carlisle voltara a trabalhar no hospital da cidade, e Esme fazia pequenos projetos de decoração, exatamente como era quando eu os conheci. Como se os últimos cem anos não tivesse passado.

Cem anos. Cem festas de aniversário, o que me trouxe de volta ao momento presente, me tirando de meus devaneios.

Estávamos agora na pequena clareira onde nos reencontramos, onde Edward salvara minha vida, e onde ele me pedira em casamento. Estava um pouco mudada, mas de algum jeito eu sabia que era o mesmo lugar. Era uma noite bonita, com poucas nuvens, e podíamos vez a lua cheia, e algumas poucas estrelas.

- Você parece nervosa – Edward falou com sua voz de veludo, quebrando o silêncio.

- Eu não gosto de festas de aniversário.

- Você realmente já deveria ter se acostumado com isso – ele riu.

- Eu estou com medo do que Alice deve estar aprontando – falei, fazendo com que Edward risse ainda mais – É sério Edward! Nós voltamos para Forks há menos de duas semanas, mas eu tenho certeza de que Alice deu um jeito de convidar a cidade inteira pra essa festa.

- Talvez você tenha razão. Sabe como é _nossa _irmã. Ela move céus e terra quando se trata de festas. Mas sério Bella. É o seu aniversário de 100 anos! Esse merece uma comemoração ainda maior do que qualquer outra.

- Uau. Agora tô me sentindo uma velha – eu ri.

- Mas você continua em ótima forma.

- Certo. Mas... Comemoração ainda maior? Isso é sério?

- Porque você acha que estamos tão longe de casa?

Eu não pude falar nada. Apenas afundei mais meu rosto contra o pescoço de Edward e fiquei ali, sentindo seu cheiro, que era uma das únicas coisas capazes de me acalmar.

- Vem cá...

Edward me puxou e me acomodou em seu peito, enquanto acariciava levemente meus cabelos. Voltamos a ficar em silêncio, apenas observando o céu, até que ele voltou a falar.

- Eu te amo Bella. Eu te amo como eu nunca achei que amaria ninguém. E estar com você, depois de todos esses anos, só me faz te amar ainda mais. Eu não sei o que seria da minha vida se você não tivesse aceitado ficar comigo para sempre, eu não conseguiria existir quando você não estivesse mais aqui.

Edward nos virou, ficando por cima de mim, me olhando nos olhos, de um jeito tão intenso que era como se ele pudesse ver minha _alma_. Eu não consegui falar nada, e eu sabia que se meu coração ainda fosse capaz de bater, ele estaria disparado em meu peito agora.

- Obrigado Bella. Obrigado por estar ao meu lado.

E então ele me beijou. Um beijo calmo, apaixonado, e eu senti ali todo o amor que eu sabia que ele sentia por mim.

- Eu também te amo – respondi num sussurro quando nossas bocas se separaram – Para sempre.

- É hora de voltarmos. Temos uma grande festa esta noite. Vamos?

- Se eu disser que _não_, a gente pode ficar aqui a noite toda?

- Eu tenho certeza que no momento em que eu dissesse que sim, Alice apareceria por entre essas árvores e nos chutaria de volta pra casa.

- Tem razão – eu ri.

- Eu prometo que não sairei do seu lado nem por um segundo.

Edward se levantou e estendeu sua mão pra me ajudar a levantar. Não que eu realmente precisasse de ajuda, já que minha coordenação melhorou absurdamente com a transformação, mas ele ainda me tratava como antes, sempre gentil, sempre cavalheiro.

Ele beijou minha mão, em cima do anel que ele colocara ali, cem anos antes, e sorriu.

- Pronta, Sra. Cullen?

- Pronta, Sr. Cullen!

Edward apertou levemente a minha mão e sorriu, antes de nos virarmos e começarmos a correr de volta para _nossa_ casa. E durante todo o caminho de volta eu fiquei pensando se a vida poderia ser mais perfeita do que aquilo. Pra mim, parecia que não.

*-*-*-*-* **FIM ***-*-*-*-*

**N/A**

Hey girls!!!

Agora é oficial. Acabou mesmo. Completinha!

Espero mesmo que vocês tenham gostado, e por favor não deixem de comentar.

Pra quem não apareceu ainda, é a ultima chance... rs

E pra quem ainda não viu, SAVE ME já está em andamento.

Espero ver todas vocês por lá também. O link tá no meu perfil.

Quero agradecer a todo mundo que esteve por aqui, e dizer que cada recadinho que vocês deixaram foi importante pra mim.

Então é isso.

Um beijo a todas!!!


End file.
